GVWL Havok (Reborn)
by GVWLHavokReborn
Summary: For those who knew of GVWL, and those who did not. This is a semi reboot of the promotion. So if you like the Fictional Wrestling Multiverse then we here hope you check it out. FYI the first chapter is the explanation of the cause of the reboot and what the plans are for the future
1. What Happened to GVWL and Havok

Hello ladies and gentlemen, This is the author of the GVWL Havok that some of you may have read from back in 2018. And I thought that I would come out and explain why there has been nothing in the form of updates and additions to the story. And for that I will give you guys the kayfab reasons to way, as well as the real reason. First the real reason, my brother and I both just let the ball drop. In a sense I guess you can say we got in way over our heads. Once we realized we were not doing anything to progress the story we wished to tell, it was too late and the ideas we made were gone from our heads and our computer as I had to reset the damned thing back to factory settings. So how are we going to make the hult in the story fit into the lore we had? The answer is simple, we could do one of two things. Have GVWL do house shows, but nothing real big from then to now, and have a come back to tv, which will be the shows uploaded to the page. The champs that won on that episode of Havok will still be put down as the first ever champion but will have to fight to stay as the champs on the first pay per view. Or we could white wash the whole thing and start again from scratch. Have the show come back as if it never my brother and I would much rather prefer the former as it would seem like the best idea for us as the creative team for the show. And with the relaunch of GVWL Havok, we might try to integrate social media into this, YouTube, twitter and so on. It will be used as a way not only to have a way to connect to you the audience, but also as a way to have a preview of shows and a way to get you guys to help us out in creating something special. What would we want to communicate with you guys for other than to get your thoughts on the show? Well if you guys have a FWM OC that you would like to see in GVWL then let us know. As for the other non wrestling personalities on the show. We plan on bringing in new figures, either as OC's or those who are of someone elses IP, of course with the proper permissions. As for episodes, in order for the two of us to have as much time we will aim for a show every other week, or bi-weekly schedule if you want to be fancy. So that about sums up what happened, and our plans moving forward. We here behind GVWL hope you understand this and will support us as we work to bring GVWL back from the dead.


	2. GVWL Thursday Night Havok Episode 1

The show opens up to show a man in his 40's looking into the camera.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. You must be wondering what I am doing here, and who I exactly am. For you see, my name isn't really important, but if you have to call me something. You can just call me, the Producer. I am the one who saw the possibility that GVWL had, now I saw the first episode. Or it was more like a tv special. But I saw something that I knew could bring the wrestling community together, or at least I hope it will bring the wrestling community together. But I have a few changes I want to point out" He walks to a table with the GVWL Tag Team, Television, and World Championships and motions to them. "Now those who were champions prior will be given the titles back, but those who had contenders must fight to keep them tonight. We have a new commentary team, who will introduce themselves later. As for the General Manager, he or she has yet to be decided. But that's enough out of me, let's get to the show now shall we.

Feel so Numb by Rob Zombie starts to play as the screen shows the stage of the GVWL set with Black and Gold Pyro going off

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to GVWL Thursday Night Havok. My name is Nathan Spade joined by my broadcast partners Ryan Staford and Monika Hall. Now you guys, we have a bit of action tonight as not only will the DWMA's Death the Kid and Soul "Eater" Evans have to defend the tag titles against the Kijura Brothers of Grojband, but no one will be allowed to be at ringside to interfere with the match. As was supposed to be the case with the original rematch."

"Now I don't get it Nathan, why should the champs of the original GVWL be allowed to stay as champs, I think they should have to prove themselves again." Hall replied to Nathan's announcement of the tag title match.

"Oh but I'm sure Jake Meredith doesn't need to prove himself that he deserves to be World Heavyweight Champion, if you're little boyfriend should be able to keep his everyone should." Ryan Stafford started to argue with her over what her real relationship with world champion Jake Meredith was really about.

"Firstly, we are not dating, he and I are just friends, and secondly, Jake should have to prove himself again, and I am sure he would willingly do it."

"Okay you two that is enough, I mean, if you think about it Kid and Soul are in a sense having to prove themselves all over again, and it also means that the Kijura's get another chance at the tag team championship." Then it cuts back to the backstage.

"Hello everyone, I am your new backstage interviewer Shane Marten and I am joined by GVWL World Heavyweight Champion Jake Meredith." As he says that, Jake walks into frame with the GVWL world title on his shoulder. "Now Jake I know that you are excited for GVWL to be back as well as knowing that you are going to still be the world champion."

"Well Shane, while you are right, I, my brother, and many others are happy that GVWL is back and hopefully it will stay around this time. Something just doesn't sit right with me, now I don't know what it is, I know it ain't my lunch. But what I do know is, I didn't get a contender for the GVWL world title, so I got nothing to do tonight." Right then and there the producer walked into frame

"Shane I don't mean to interrupt your first interview, but I was seeing what I can do to make matches that will appease the crowd and I think I know what we can do. Now not this week because we have title matches galore tonight, but next time, we will have a number one contender match to decide your first number one contender, how does that sound?"

"Well while that sounds nice and all sir, what am I going to do?"

"Hmmm, I have an idea, are you and your brother Josh good in a team?"

"Yeah of course, why are you asking?"

"Well that settles it then, next week it will be the Meredith Twins vs the tag team champions in a what could be champions vs champions match."

"You know what Mr. Producer guy, you are one smart cookie you know that."

"Oh I have been told that plenty of times Mr. Meredith. But if I were you, I would tell your brother and start studying up on whoever you two might face next week, goodnight gentlemen." With that The Producer walks off and the camera turns back to Jake and Shane.

"Well Jake, now you have something to do, but what were you saying about something bothering you… could it be Asura?

"No, I don't think it's him, he would have made himself known to me if it was." Jake then looks at the title on his shoulder. "I just can't put my finger on it, But I'll try to find out what it is by the end of the night." With that said Jake nods to Shane and walks off screen returning the feed to the ring where the announcer is in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is for the GVWL Television Championship." Thunder Kiss 65' by Rob Zombie plays and the fans start to cheer as Josh Meredith walks onto the stage."Introducing first, the challenger, from St. Louis Missouri. Josh Meredith" As he walks down the ramp he high fives members of the crowd and slides into the ring. He walks right to the middle of the ring and looks around nodding at the crowd smiling. He then waves to the time keeper for a microphone.

"Now I know you guys want to see me and Black Jack beat the ever living hell out of each other for the GVWL Television Wrestling Championship but I just first wanted to say, and I can probably speak for Black Jack and everyone in the back, well at least the likable ones that is. We have missed you guys like, I think it was Edlmen missed Brady in Super Bowl 52. I especially missed you guys. You the little boy who probably shouldn't be up this late to begin with due to the fact that it's a school night. You the guy who looks like he is in his mid 30's who gets bullied at work for still being a fan of professional wrestling. And the lady whose husband should have said no honey we should not have more kids we already have five at home, and yes your seven kids and poor bastard included." Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones plays and the crowd again cheers as Black Jack starts to make his way down to the ring TV title on his waist.

"And his opponent, from the shadows of the past, he is the star of the future, and the GVWL Television Champion, Black Jack." Black Jack gets into the ring and also waves for a mic.

"Now Josh, while you are right, we both miss everything about GVWL, I don't think being an ass with the crowd is very nice."

"Look Black Jack, I know it doesn't look good but trust me, I'm a smartass by nature, just ask my brother or any one of my friends, they will confirm it. But hey what does it matter, LETS FIGHT." Josh walks into the corner opposite of Black Jack as said man hands the TV title to the ref and he raises it up into the air and hands it to the time keeper.

The bell rings and the two men enter a caller and elbow tie up and Josh gains the upper hand due to him being the much larger man. Josh goes into back control and tries to slam Black Jack into the mat but he moves around frantically when Josh picks him up and is able to break out of his grip. Now out of his grasp he runs to the ropes and bounces off of them. Josh bends down to do a big body drop off of Black Jacks momentum but Black Jack jumps over him and jumps onto the second rope and bounces off for a rebound cross body that lands perfectly.

"You have to wonder if Josh will be able to keep up with Black Jack, as Black Jack being the smaller more agile man in the ring what does Josh have to do in order to make it a fight that would favor him?"

"Well first Nat, he would have to keep an eye on Black Jack, I know that sounds like something Booger Mcfarland would say, but it's true. But if he makes one mistake Josh has to take advantage of his power and slow him down." Monika answers Nathan's question only for Ryan to respond.

"Yeah but that will be a hard task for Josh, Black Jack is no pushover Hall."

"Do you have to always argue with my Staford?"

"Guys please stop the bickering, we are calling a match…. Wow look out." As Spade is able to get Hall and Staford to stop arguing with one another, Josh hits Black Jack with a clothes line that nearly takes his head off. Josh then goes for a pin.

1… Black Jack kicks out right before two and Josh gets up and starts to kick at Black Jack's mid section. He rolls out from under Josh's stomps and goes into another tie up. This time Josh gets head control and starts to bring down Black Jack. Black Jack grabs the chin part of his mask as it starts to slide up his face. Josh lets him out of the hold as both men get up and Black Jack fixes his mask. He gives Josh a thumbs up and mouths thanks, and Josh responds by mouthing that he doesn't mess with a luchadores mask.

"Very respectful of Josh to let go of the hold so Black Jack can fix his mask situation." Monika praises Josh's show of sportsmanship.

"I can't believe I am about to agree with you Monika."

The two men inside the ring continue to duck it out with punches and kicks and Josh gets the upper hand and gets him into a DDT headlock.

"Oh here we go Josh looking to end it now with the 1916." As Josh lifts Black Jack up, he gets his arm around his head and lands a tilt-a-whirl DDT. "Wow what a counter from Black Jack." Nathan said as Black Jack headed to the top rope looking to use the Blackened Skies 720 twisting front flip. Once he jumps up Josh rolls out of the way and Black Jack practically belly flops onto the canvas and Josh picks him up and hits him with the 1916. "1916 lands, that has to be it."

As Josh is about to go for a pin. A man with a ginger mullet and beard, in red, white, and blue, jumps over the barricade and throws Josh out of the ring and starts to attack Black Jack. Forcing the ref to call the match and try to get Black Jack's attacker off of him.

"What in the world, why is this stario-tipical redneck attacking Black Jack?" Hall askes in confusion and a bit of anger that the match was ruined.

"Isn't it obvious Hall. He wants the TV title and Black Jack has it." Staford starts to argue with her again over what is happening in the ring. Josh grabs a steel chair from the ringside and heads into the ring and starts to slam the chair into the assailants back. The stranger then starts to run back from where he came from and Josh slams the chair into the ropes furiously and turns to Black Jack and tosses the chair aside and helps to hurt Luchadore up to his feat.

"Well while that match was cut short thanks to that interference we still have a show to get to. And I am just getting word that some new signees for GVWL have just arrived." Nathan then sends it to the garage as a limo drives in. The door opens as Phineas Flyen steps out and helps Isabila Garcia Shapero out of the limo. As the limo drives off his step brother Ferb Fletcher, and their friends Buford Van Stomp, and Balgeet Tjinder joins them.

"So Phineas, you said this is our show did you not?" Isabila asked the man next to her.

"Of course it is, oh yes you sir, I see you have brought me the world title. I will take it off of you now, but might I ask why you are wearing it on your shoulder?" Jake Meredith walks into view.

"I didn't bring you jack shit pall, now I have something bothering me and I still have no idea what it is… so if you guys will let me continue to walk around aimlessly in peace and I will let you guys go back to your ego filled circle jerk."

"Who do you think you are talking to my brother like that?" Ferb steps in front of Jake's path and Baljeet and Buford get behind him.

"Oh hello, you guys must be new here, you see I am Jake Meredith and I am the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion, you guys are?"

"This wall of a man is Buford, the brainiac friend next to him is Balgeet, the wonderful Brit in front of you is Ferb, I am Isabila, and this handsome man is Phineas, aka your replacement."

"He looks more like a jackass and not a smartass. You sure he's going to replace me, I mean he looks nothing like me and people can tell him apart from my brother, you know cause he and I are identical twins and all."

"Look pal, I'm not going to replace you all together, just in the record books as the greatest GVWL Champion ever." Jake looks Flynn dead in the eyes with a straight face.

"Oh really, I thought this was GVWL, the place where the forgotten go to make a name for themselves, not some half assed promotion in some dump of a city where people are to stupid to vote for anyone not named Rodger." Phineas scoffs at Jake's insult and looks back at him.

"Do you have any respect for The Producer? He brought me and my friends to save the promotion from the likes of you, so just drop the act, and just hand the belt over to its rightful owner." Jake gets a look of realization on his face and smiles which confuses everyone else.

"You know what, your right kid."

"Thank you."

"Good talk." Jake pats him on the shoulder and walks off. "You folks take care now"

"Wait, where are you going, bring back the title damn it." Isabila yells at Jake as the Camera cuts to the Producer in his office talking on the phone.

"Oh yes of course, if you would like we can discuss some of the talent you would like us to get, as well as your own contract at our offices tomorrow morning, time. Well when will you be able to arrive. 10:30, Oh no there is no problem at all, I will be arriving here at 9:15 so I will already be here." A knock comes from his door. "I'm sorry to cut this short, I will call you back to finish the topic, okay thank you, yes bye. Come on in." Josh and Black Jack walk into the office and the Producer closes it behind them. "Ah gentlemen what can I do for you two?"

"Who the hell was that? Josh had me beat, dead to rights, but then some hillbilly looking perro throws him out of the ring and starts to attack me for no reason."

"Oh I see you two have met one of our new talents."

"Talents, that guy looks like all he is good for is lifting up a truck to the heavens in order to compensate for his lack of manhood." Josh states with a somewhat serious tone.

"Yes yes, his name is Jim Bob Cletus. He is new to GVWL, and by the look of things you two aren't all that thrilled about him."

"So he is a redneck, did he attack me based on my ethnicity?" Black Jack asked "Cause if so, it gives me more of a reason to beat him down like the mut he is."  
"Hey man, if you need any help let me know, I ain't going to let Fuckle Barry Fin get away with taking the chance of winning that title from me."

"Gracias mi amigo, but if he is doing this just because I am proud of my heritage, then I must decline your offer and do this alone, but let it be known that your kindness will not be forgotten."

"Yeah of course, take care and watch yourself man." Josh and Black Jack shake hands and Josh leaves the office.

"Now Black Jack I hate to tell you this but we have no idea why he did, but once I find out I will let you know."

"Well you better do that, I would like to be able to defend my title in relative peace." With that Black Jack walks away as well. And the camera goes to the commentary table.

"So, who do you guys think the Producer was talking to? By the sounds of it he was talking to the possible GM for Havok." Nathan looks to his left and right to Hall and Staford

"He better be someone who won't punish someone trying to make a statement."

"Ryan you do realize that attacking the champ mid match only sends a statement that you are too scared to fight them when they are at full strength. Also I hope he is someone who would stand up for what is right, and will have people earn a shot." Hall and Staford start to argue again and Nathan shakes his head in disappointment.

"Ok guys let's just focus on the next match shall we."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall, and is for the GVWL Cruiserweight Championship." Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays and Ben Parker steps out and the crowd starts to cheer for the man.

"The GVWL crowd likes Ben, but that doesn't mean he is guaranteed victory." Nathan says as Ben gets into the ring.

"He doesn't have to worry, He will be able to handle himself there. My only concern is who he is going to face?" As if on quea Never Lose Myself by Taku Iwasaki plays as Black Star runs out to the stage as his weapon partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa tries to catch up to him.

"And his opponent, from… Out of this world? Accompanied by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star." Black Star slides into the ring and grabs the mic from the announcer, wiche gets boos from the crowd.

"Listen little man." Ben looks at Black Star with a confused look as it is easy to see that Ben is the taller man."You can just forget this whole thing, that way I won't embarrass you in front of everyone. And yes there is something in it for you kid." Black Star then pulls out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. "Ah, Tsubaki you got a pen right?"

"Black Star this isn't going to work you know that right?" Tsubaki tries to get her partner to stop before he makes an ass out of himself.

"Tsubaki, just hand me the pen." Tsubaki finally does as she pulls a pen out of her bra and hands it to him. "Thank you… wait why did you have it in your bra?"

"It's convenient for us ladies." Black Star just ignores her answer and writes down something and hands it to Ben.

"There you go kiddo, an authentic Black Star autograph." Ben walks out of the ring and heads to the time keepers table and grabs a lighter from the table and lights the paper on fire and drops it at his feet and watches it burn. Then he grabs a mic from the time keeper.

"Listen little boy, I am out here to win the Cruiserweight title, not watch someone with a real bad case of little man syndrome try, and fail, to impress his silicone filled walking sex toy."

"I'm sorry but first, I have no interest in Black Star as a lover, he is my meister."

"What does that mean?"

"That means he wields me."

"My god… it's worse than I thought."

"No I never have, nor will I ever sleep with him, I barely can deal with him just as a friend."

"Do you need a therapist mam?" As Ben askes Tsubaki if she needs help, Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays as Masamuna Kadoya walks out to the ring with a mic in hand.

"What are you here for, don't you see this guy is picking on Tsubaki?"

"I think you know why I am here, firstly to tell you to shut your damn mouth, you make Gingka bitching about how he sucks sound like an entertaining thing to watch. Secondly is that I am going to win that title and put the WBBA on the map in this company." With that said Feel so Numb plays again as The Producer walks out to see what is going on.

"Now Kadoya, you do know that this is a singles match, right." Masamune nods and The Producer ponders what to do with the situation at hand. "But, I am sure we can make something work… you see, We could use more people hangry for a championship, That is why, we shall make it a triple threat match. Now, Ms. Nakatsukasa, I would advise you to get out of the ring so these men can fight it out." Tsubaki quickly rolls out of the ring and the ref calls for the bell to start the match.

"Here we go, it's now a triple threat match for the Cruiserweight Championship."

The three men look back at one another as Masamune looks at Ben, and Ben does the same. Then the two looked at Black Star who looked at them both with a confused look. The two men then attack Black Star with a fury of fist and feet to take him out of the match. After hammering away at Black Star, the other two men turn their attention to each other and Tsubaki takes the opportunity to drag Black Star out of the ring. Ben and Masamune throw fist at one another until Masamune gets control and hits Ben with a scoop slam and an elbow drop. He goes for a quick pin attempt.

1… kicks out at one. The two get back up and Black Star gets back into the ring and drop kicks Ben, Masamune whips Black Star into the ropes and looks for a big body drop, Black Star jumps over him and Ben meets him with a drop kick that takes Black Star out of the sky and he rolls back out of the ring as Tsubaki runs over to check on him. Ben then puts Masamune into a wrist lock and shakes his arm around, then whips him into the corner and runs at him for a shoulder charge and Masamune side steps, sending Ben's right shoulder into the post. And when Ben slid down and sat in the corner he grabbed his right shoulder in pain.

"Oh no, Ben might be in some pain after his right shoulder slammed into the post here." Nathan calls what just happened.

"Yes yes we can see that Spade. So now it is what it should be between Kadoya and Black Star.

"Ben is a strong guy and he will be able to fight through the pain. Why do you want it to be just Kadoya and Black Star hmmm Ryan?" Monika questions what Ryan is so excited about.

"Well I don't think Ben would make a good champion, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned about the kids health Hall." Black Star and Masamune start to fight it out and Black Star kicks Masamune in the gut, causing him to double over and Black Star starts to throw elbows and fist into his back. But Masamune grabs his legs and is able to get Black Star onto his back and he hooks his calves.

"Wait is Masamune looking for the walls." As Nathan says that Masamune starts to flip Black Star onto his stomach and locks in the Walls of Jericho. "He has the walls locked in the center of the ring, Black Star has to tap out." Black Star starts to crawl to the ropes but Masamune sees this and drags him back into the center of the ring and transitions into the Unicorn Tamer modified Boston Crab. "Oh god look at how Masamune is able to contort Black Stars body."

"Spade, Hall, I might not be a physician but I don't think the body is supposed to bend like that." Black Star reaches out to Tsubaki who is telling him not to give up, but Black Star lifts his hand up and looks like he is about to tap. That is until Ben runs in with a chair and smashes it into the back of Masamune's head, causing him to break the hold.

"Ben saves the match with a sickening chair shot." Ben goes to pin Black Star

1...2… and he kicks out just before the three count. Ben sits back up with a confused look wondering how he kicked out after such a bad looking submission hold. Then he gets back up and grabs the chair and continually hits Masamune and Black Star, mainly Black Star with it. Ben is only stopped when the ref steps in front of him in order to check on the other competitors. Masamune stands back up holding onto his chest and he and Ben goes back to throwing hands. Black Star joins in and starts to also lay into Ben as he backs himself into the corner. Black Star jumps up and hits Ben with a drop kick that causes him to fall down in a seated position. Masamune and Black Star start to try and one up each other by using Ben as a training dummy to show off. Masamune with a kick to the side of his head. And as Ben gets back up Black Star hits him with a spinning heel kick. Ben then turns it back with a pala kick to Black Star that knocks him down and he rolls out the ring. Ben then starts to lay down some heavy hands onto Masamune's face, he blocks one of the fist and hits Ben with the Code Striker double knee jawbreaker.

"Masamune got all of it, can he get the cover in time." As he walks over to pin Ben, Black Star gets back into the ring and tosses Masamune out of the ring and starts to laugh at him. Tsubaki starts yelling at him to cover Ben, Black Star realising he has yet to actually win the match starts to turn around but Ben rolls him up.

1...2...3 Metalingus plays as Ben quickly gets out of the ring and heads to the ramp as the ref hands him the title at the top of the ramp.

"Here is your winner and the first ever GVWL Cruiserweight Champion. Ben Parker."

"Oh my God, this can't stand, Ben just stole the title from Black Star." Ryan starts to shout in anger over the results of the contest.

"You are fully aware that Black Star was about to take all the work that Masamune did to win himself right?"

"Listen Hall just because your lover is his friend doesn't mean that it's ok to steal Black Stars title. And besides that's just how it is in triple threat matches.

"And the same goes for Black Star being Black Star and forgetting he didn't even win, wait hold on. What does this have to do with? You're an ass, you know that Staford?" The picture fades to Grojband as Kin and Kon get ready for their match.

"Alright you two, Me and Core can't be out there to help you guys out, but neither will Maka, or one of the Tompson sisters."

"Yeah meaning it comes down to a test of skill, and of course you dudes got skill coming out of your pores"

"What, really?"

"No Kon, it's just Corry and Lanny saying we got this match in the bag."

"Oh… I knew that."

"Well, that is the kind of confidence you need for a match like this, but the question is will it equal results?"

"Hey who said that?" Corry asks as Ed, Edd, and Eddy walk in and the crowd can be heard losing it.

"That would be me." Eddy gives a small wave as the settle into frame

"Well I hope you guys don't mind if we wish you guys luck do you?" Edd asks

"You… you guys are The Eds. One of the greatest stables in FWM history." Kin starts to gush over The Eds accomplishments.

"Yeah, and you guys even alone are still three of the best superstars the world has seen, and you want to wish… us luck?" Kon continues the gushing as Eddy holds up his hand to cut them off.

"Well of course we would. If you think of it, the three of us started off just like you guys. But on another note. Do you guys know where the guy in charge's office is?"

"I think you are talking about me Mr. Vera, oh and please call me The Producer. What can I do for you three gentlemen?"

"Come on Kon, let's get going."

"Well we heard that you guys are looking for talent. A friend of mine from WWT said this great start up promotion needed some big names."

"Oh are you looking to sign with GVWL?"

"The three of us wouldn't be here if you weren't hiring."

"Well then, if you gentlemen will follow me to my office, we can work out a contract."

"That sounds great, sock head, monobrow. Let's get to work." The Producer walks off with The Eds following and it returns to the ringside.

"Wow, Monika, Ryan, can you believe it? The Eds are going to be joining the ranks of GVWL."

"That is going to really put this show on the map now huh guys?"

"I want to know whether or not we are going to get the real talent, IE Kevin and Rolf." The camera returns to the ramp as Resonance by TM Revolution plays and Soul and Kid walks out to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall, and is for the GVWL World Tag Team Championship, introducing first, From Death City. They are the GVWL World Tag Team Champions Death the Kid and Soul "Eater" Evans, the DWMA."

"Remember folks, Maka, the Tompson sisters, Corey, and Lanny are all banned from ringside for this match. And if any of those four are caught out here then that means whoever they are out here for will be disqualified, and in the case of Soul and Kid if they lose they will be forced to forfeit the titles to the Kijuras. Just like how the rules for the original match was set up." Nathan reminds the viewers of the stipulation of the match as the duo enters the ring and the Grojband Theme Song plays as the Kijuras walk down to the ring

"And There opponents, from Peaceville, Kin and Kon Kijura, Grojband." The ref gives the order for them to go to their corners and Kon and Kid go onto the apron as the bell rings. Kin and Soul starts off with a collar elbow tie up that Soul wins and gets back control but can't do anything with it as Kin slides out of it. Kin turns around and lands a body chop and a few quick hands before wiping Soul across the ring. Soul stops thinking he would go for a big body drop just like all the times before in the night only for Kin to drop him with a dropkick square to the chest. Kin goes for a pin.

1… kick out at one. Soul gets back up and starts to kick Kin in the gut causing him to double over, he whips Kin into his corner and tags in Kid for a double Russian leg sweep. Kid goes for a pin

1… kick out at one. Both men stand up and start to tag one another with fist and Kin whips Kid into the ropes and Kid lays him out with a shoulder tackle. Kid drags Kin to his corner and starts to stomp on Kin as the ref does the five count. At four Soul tags himself in and the cycle repeats itself about three more times until Kid and Soul decides they will try to end it.

"Kid and Soul picks up Kin… they could be looking for the Witch Killer." Soul and Kid sets him up on their shoulders and slams Kin into the mat. Soul goes for the pin

1...2… and right before the three count Kin kicks out. "Oh man, what heart form Kin, he won't give up." Nathan praises Kin's determination.

"Yeah but he needs to get to Kon soon, if not it's an easy win for the champs." Monika adds.

"You say that like it's a problem." Ryan shoots back. Soul picks up Kin and is dropped from a European Uppercut into a drop kick. Kin and Soul start to crawl to their respective corners and both men get the tag.

"Here comes Kon, Kid comes in as well, who will get the upper hand?" Kon then levels Kid a few times and picks him up and slams him down with a scoop slam and a running senton. He goes for a pin

1… kick out right before two. Both men stand up and start the throw hands and Kid hits him with a European Uppercut and goes for the Death Cannon discus forearm, but Kon is able to duck under it and he instead blasts the ref and he goes down. "Oh no the ref must be knocked out." Nathan stats as Kon hits Kid with a super kick that causes him to roll out of the ring. Soul charges at Kon and both men go flying out of the ring. Kin, who was trying to wake up the ref, sees Soul and Kon fighting on the outside and rebounds off the ropes and dives and takes out Soul. He helps his brother up and Kon slides back into the ring. Kid gets in as well and charges at Kon and he lays out Kid with the Pop up Kon Bomb. Kon starts to walk to the ref to see if he was awake only for Maka to come out from under the ring and blast Kon with a chair and drag Kid's body onto Kon. As she gets out Kin chases her around and she runs past Soul who superkicks Kin as he passes. Maka escapes via the crowd and another ref runs down the ramp and counts the pin.

1...2...3. "Here are your winners, and still the GVWL World Tag Team Champions. Death the Kid and Soul "Eater" Evans, the DWMA."

"I can't believe this just happened, the Producer should at least change the result to a no contest." Monika protests the results, taking it that the DWMA obviously cheated.

"Look I know that you don't like it when the best results happen Hall, but suck it up."

"What do you mean Ryan? The DWMA just cheated their way to the Tag titles again."

"It's not cheating if you aren't caught, Monika." As the two argue again, it cuts to The Producer on the phone.

"Yes tonight was a good night for GVWL, tell me, what did you think? Not bad for the first episode. Well coming from the likes of you sir that is one of the best things I could hear." A knock at the door is heard and The Producer starts to walk to the door. "I have a visitor, I will talk to you later." He opens the door to see Jake at the door and waves for him to come in. "Ah Jake, what can I do for the world champ?"

"Former world champ."

"What do you mean?" Jake takes the belt off of his shoulder and hands it to The Producer.

"I am vacating the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship. I don't think I should just be given the title back without having to prove anything again."

"Are you sure about this Jake? How are we going to find a new champion? I had two men picked out for the number one contender match next week."

"That is up to you, and whoever you were just on the phone with." Jake walks away and The Producer diels a number on his phone.

"Hello yes it's me again. You know that match idea you had in your head? Well I think we have something that people would want to enter it for." The show ends with the camera zooming in on the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship and the picture fades to black.


	3. GVWL Thursday Night Havok Episode 2

The episode opens up to The Producer in the parking garage as a limo pulls up. The window rolls down and he sticks his head in. "Ah there you are. I hope your driver was able to find the arena with no problems?" The Producer asked the man in the back. "No, it was quite easy, Well yes it is the only arena that can state that it's the home of the Stanley Cup Champions, but I said it was an arena used for hockey. Ok yes you got me, Enterprise Center is the only hockey arena in . Do you mind if I take you to your parking spot? Yes, well then follow me. The Producer walks off with the limo following him as the screen cuts to the stage as Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie plays as pyro goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Thursday Night Havok and tonight we have some exciting action. Last night the Official GVWL twitter said that along with the announcement of the Havok GM, The Producer will announce the plans for the GVWL Women's Championship and the plan for the vacant GVWL World Heavyweight Championship. On the topic of the World title, now former world champion Jake Meredith teams up with his twin brother Josh Meredith against Soul "Eater" Evans and Death the Kid in the main event. And as always, I Nathen Spade, along with Monika Hall, who is on my right, and Ryan Staford, on my left will be calling the action." The camera cuts to The Meredith Twins in the locker room getting ready for the match later that night as a knock comes from the door, Jake walks over to the door and reveals the Kijuras at the door.

"Oh hey you two, what is it that you want?" Jake asked as the two walked in.

"Is it true you vacated the world title?" Kon asks as soon as his brother opens his mouth.

"Yes Kon he did, but that isn't what we are here for. Look you two, be careful with your guy's match tonight versus The DWMA, knowing them they will try and steal a win from you guys, like they did us, twice now."

"Well who is to say they will be able to get away with it, or pull it off to begin with?" Josh stands up next to Jake.

"Well, we will be out there to watch your backs. Even if you want us to or not." Kin informs them of their plans and the Kijuras leave.

"Well Josh, are you thinking what I am thinking?'  
"Does it include ruining someone's day?"

"It will, or at least it ruins the day of the person we intend to ruin the day of."

"Sure, what's the plan?"

"Well first we need to meet with the producer." With that The Merediths leave and the camera cuts to Masamune Kadoya sitting down on a chair with Madoka Amano preaching to him over god knows what.

"I don't know how you did it Masamune, you found a way to disappoint us all, you had one job, but you let that slimy little Parker win the Cruiserweight Championship, so you did do what you set out to do, but not at all how you thought you were going to do it."

"Yeah well I don't see you, Tsubasa, or any of the others trying to do anything, hell I was the only member of the WBBA here, where were you guys, you could have… oh I don't know, helped me from getting robbed." Masamune stands up raising his voice at her and Tsubasa steps in between the two.

"Now look here pal, I understand that you are upset we weren't here, Madoka and I had some… business to deal with back in Metal Bey City."

"Oh is that so? How much space was there behind your desk then?"

"Are you going to get smart with me Masamune?"

"Okay look, I was joking, but that still doesn't explain why Kyoya and Benkai weren't here."

"Because I was training for my match tonight." Kyoya walks into view as he pops his neck. "You see, unlike someone, I actually want to win my match, and I don't need, nor do I want anyone's help." He looks straight at Masamune as he states that.

"If you don't want help then why the hell are you in a stable?" Masamune looks at him dumbfounded.

"Because Benkai wouldn't stop bothering me until I said I would, not just that but to keep you in check." Kyoya poked Masamune and gave a bit of a shove at the same time as to try and insite him.

"Look Kyoya, if that match you were training for is with me, why wait for later tonight?"

"It's not with you idiot, I would have kicked your ass by now. I was one of the guys The Producer hand picked for the number one contender match for the world title, so after tonight I am going to be your soon to be GVWL World Heavyweight Champion as I will look to kick Jake's ass.

"Ummm, Kyoya problem with that. Jake isn't the champion, no one is." Madoka informs him of the current title situation.

"What, then what are they doing for the title?"

"I don't know, The Producer said he would reveal the plan, as for you though, you are still fighting for something."

"And what would that be, Madoka?"

"Well the official twitter of GVWL said that it would be revealed before the match."

"That doesn't help me with anything."

"Well whatever it is I am sure you are going to walk away as a champ tonight, right Madoka, Masamune."

"Of course, if anyone is going to be champion, other then Tsubasa. It would be you Kyoya." Madoka states, she along with Tsubasa look to Masamune who simply responds with a thumbs up. Kyoya walks away and the pair looks at Masamune who opens his mouth only to be cut off." Don't even try and say anything." She goes from frustrated to smiling as she turns to Tsubasa. "Let's go Tsubasa, you have a match to win." The two lock arms as they walk off and Masamune sits back down.

"Those two make me sick sometimes." The camera cuts back to the arena as Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce plays as Mitchell Zane walks onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Missouri, Mitchell Zane". The crowd cheers as Alex Rivers says as Mitchell gets into the ring and hops onto one of the corners of the ring and waves his hands to let the crowd know he wants them to get louder. As he does so Seven Nation Army by the White Stripes plays as Tsubasa walks out with Madoka by his side. "And his opponent, from Metal Bey City, Japan. Accompanied by Madoka Amano, he is the Director of the WBBA, Tsubasa Ootori." Tsubasa and Madoka break away from one another, reaching out like some of the manager, wrestler lovers do and Zane looks at them with a look that screams for them to hurry up. The bell rings as soon as Tsubasa gets set and the two lock up in a collar elbow tie up. Mitchell starts to move Tsubasa to a corner, but stops and Tsubasa starts to move Mitchell back to the other corner and gets into the corner. As the ref pulls Tsubasa off of Zane he hits him with a slap to the face, which is applauded by Madoka in his corner. Zane then heads to Ootori with his hands up to guard his head. He jabs with his lead left hand as if checking the range of his punches, causing Tsubasa to stay back a bit. Zane goes for a over head right hand that Tsubasa dodges and clenches his right arm and tries to get it into a wrist lock that Zane is able to break loose off. Tsubasa tries to kick Zane in the ribs but he counters and gets a take down and tries for a pin.

1… Tsubasa kicks out easily and tries to get away but Zane stays in top mount and lands a right and a left in the ground and pound before Tsubasa gets his hands up to block it. The ref pulls Zane off and stands Tsubasa up. Tsubasa quickly grabs Zane and climbs up onto his back and puts him into a sleeper hold. Zane flails his arms around for a bit beforeTsubasa is able to get him onto the ground, but Zane sees they are close to the ropes. Tsubasa also sees this and tries to get him away from them, but Zane is able to get his foot on the bottom rope and forces Tsubasa to, but Tsubasa uses the full five count to do so. "Zane with a great ring awareness to break out of the submission." Hall says as Zane rolls out of the ring and walks around a bit to get the blood back to his head.

"Yeah okay Hall, but don't forget Tsubasa with the intellect to keep it in as long as he could before having to let him out." Ryan praises Ootori in a somewhat protest to what Hall said. Zane rolls back into the ring and Tsubasa is all over him. Starting with an ax handle, then a fury of punches and kicks. He picks Zane up and lands a scoop slam, he rebounds off the ropes and goes for a leg drop that Zane rolls out of the way causing Tsubasa to plant his tailbone into the canvas and as he recovers Zane jumps up and hits him with a drop kick. Zane runs to the corner and jumps up and lands an elbow drop and goes for a pin.

1...2… and he kicks out at two and a half. Zane sits back up with an angered look. He gets up and heads to a corner of the ring and starts to stomp the canvas as Tsubasa starts to get up. He looks away as he hears Madoka and the ref getting into an argument as the ref has seamingly busted her trying to take the turnbuckle cover off. This was all going to plan as Tsubasa was able to take the top turnbuckle cover off of the opposite corner and Zane turned to him and was kicked in the gut. Tsubasa tries to slam Zanes head into the exposed turnbuckle but he counters and grabs the back of Tsubasa's head and goes to do the same but the ref yells at Zane to stop and starts asking him how the cover came off. He tells the ref that it was Tsubasa who did it and the ref, who then claims it was Zane. So the ref blows it off and turns around to put the cover back on. Tsubasa takes advantage of this and hits Zane with a low blow and hits him with the Winged Eagle kneeling facebuster pose into a sit out powerbomb and goes for a cover.

1...2...3. Tsubasa rolls out of the ring quickly and Madoka joins him as they head up the ramp. "Here is your winner, Tsubasa Ootori."

"Such a smart move by Tsubasa, like I said he is a genius." Ryan praises Tsubasa's usage of cheap tactics.

"Of Course you would find someone getting low blowed something to praise." Hall says as it cuts to the back with Shane Martin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. Death the Kid and Soul "Eater" Evans of the DWMA." Kid and Soul walk in on each side of Shane. "Now Soul, Kid, you two are going to be facing both of The Meredith Twins, Josh Meredith, and now former World Champion Jake Meredith and I have to ask." Soul puts his hand up to stop Shane from continuing what he was saying and Kid started to speak.

"Ah yes, former champion, you see. Unlike us, Jake was scared to find out that someone was going to win the title off of him, but he knew he couldn't just never defend it, because he isn't Brock Lesner so he isn't able to just get away with just sitting at home. So he decided that he would vacate the title. Only for him to win it again and the cycle will continue until someone puts an end to it."

"Jake said he vacated the world title because he didn't feel right not having to fight for it again." Shane responded and Soul interrupted.

"Excuses, excuses. You see, he wanted to try and trick everyone into believing that he is doing it for a good reason. But Kid and I can see that it's a tactic of a scared man.

"I take it you guys know a thing or two about using said tactics?" Kin and Kon walk in and engage in a stare down with Kid and Soul.

"Oh you think so, what on earth would make you think so?" Kid looks at the twins and all four men get set for a confrontation.

"Well taking that both times you have beaten us it has been thanks to Auburn. Now where in the world are your two's ace up your sleeves?"

"She isn't here, pip squeak, now if you don't mind we have plans for later tonight."

"So do we, we are going to be out there in The Meredith's corner to make sure you guys don't try anything funny." Kin tells the two men as he and Kon walk off. We return to the arena with The Producer in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Producer."

"So, how has everyones night been so far? Not bad, well I think we can make things a lot better, first off, I want you to meet someone. This man is a fan favorite throughout the FWM and also knows a thing or two about the business. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your GVWL Havok General Manager." The Producer waves to stage as My Town by Hollywood Undead plays and Naruto Uzamaki walks out in a suit and ties to thunderous cheers. Naruto gets into the ring and The Producer hands him a mic.

" . I am honored that you have chosen me to be the GM for Havok. But please tell me I can get this suit off, you know I don't like being looked at in a light that makes it look like I think I am of a higher standing then the others in the back."

"Well you do want to look professional don't you, and besides, ladies love a good looking man in a good looking suit."

"Can I at least take off the tie?"

"Fine I guess, you are the GM after all." Naruto rips the tie off and undoes the top button of his shirt.

"Much better. Now as I know you can now tell, I am honored to be the GM for Havok. And we do have some business to take care of. Firstly what to do about the World Title being vacant. Well I have a solution to that." Naruto is interrupted when Magic by Lil Skies plays and Phineas and company walk onto the stage.

"Ok we get it, now it's ok Mr. GM to admit that I am the best thing here. So I will just save you the trouble of making a big speech and take this and." Phineas gets into the ring only to find out the World Title isn't there. "Okay very funny where is it?"

"Not here Flyen, also who in God's name thinks we would just give you the title?" Naruto answers his question in a very straight to the point way.

"Jake was the former champion, if that isn't just handing people titles I don't know what is."

"No Mr. Flyen, Jake earned a title match in the old GVWL, he won the title, and when we came back the old champs got to keep the titles. Jake, being a man of respect, couldn't live with the fact that he wasn't able to prove to us that he still should be champion. But that is where this match comes in. I have an idea for a Royal Rumble kind of match. Just like the Royal Rumble we will have our talents enter the match from one to 30, but if more then one member of a team or stable are going to be in the match, then they may all enter the match at once. And unlike the original, if say Alex our ring announcer over there were to somehow find himself in the ring during the match, he is now a part of the match. So what I am saying is that if you are a member of the GVWL team,be it a talent who isn't in the match already, or one of our personal, yes the ladies included, then you to have a chance to become the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion." Naruto starts to name off the rules of this new match.

"So you are saying that I can enter the match more than once." Phineas starts to get a light in his eye.

"Now if you would shut that mouth of yours for two more minutes I would have said no, once you are out you are out. You can't bend the rules if they have already bent out of shape beyond recognition. So the rules of engagement have altered. Therefore I have only one name for this match and subsequently, it's Pay Per View. I like to call it, Royalty Warfare."

"No not happening, I will just take the title now and." Phineas is interrupted when I Don't Want to Stop by Ozzy Ozborn plays and The Erupting Eds walk out with Eddy holding a mic.

"Now I know you aren't one who likes smart ideas unless it's from your… What did Jake call you guys again. Right right, your ego filled circle jerk. But I, on the other hand, think that the idea of Royalty Warfare is an awesome idea. I mean just think of it. People will run over to the FWM wiki and will see on Ed, Double D, or I's page that one of us won the first ever Royalty Warfare match." The Eds get into the ring and have a staredown with Phineas and company. "Now if it's a fight that you are looking for, I am always happy to oblige."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea Eddy, Mr. Flyen, you want to prove that you should be champion. Prove it in this ring with a former world champ. Now I will start preparing for your match, the both of you, it's going to happen later tonight." With Naruto's announcement of the match Phineas and company walk back up the ramp frustrated. The Eds shake hands with the two authority figures and walk up the ramp once the others have left. "Anyways where was I, oh yes. I also noticed that there was a lack of a couple of titles, mainly a woman's title. So with that said. Starting next week, we will have a eight woman tournament that ends at Royalty Warfare. The winner of the tournament will be named the first ever GVWL Women's Champion." Naruto makes the second part of his announcement but is interrupted when Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays and Kyoya walks out.

"Now that is all nice and dandy you two, but Madoka said you have an announcement for my match, what is it?"

"Kyoya I am glad you came out here, you see I was just about to get to that." Naruto says with a bit of a grin on his face. "But it would have been nice if you would have waited for me to announce the change of plans."

"I don't care about what would be good for you, just stop wasting time and tell me damn it."

"You know you call yourself a lone lion but you act more like a spoiled brat. But as I was saying, the match that was originally going to be for the number one contendership for the World Title has now been slightly altered" Naruto gets out of the ring and heads over to the timekeepers table. "You see the match between Kyoya and Alcazar is now going to be for this" Naruto pulls out something wrapped in plastic and heads back to the ring with a look of a bit of confusion. "Sir I thought you said to have them remove it from the plastic when they put it under the timekeepers table."

"Look, I can't help that they are concerned that people will leak the new title before we unveil it."

"Okay here hold my mic please." Naruto hands The Producer his mic and starts to untangle the plastic to unveil a new title belt and waves for The Producer to hand him back his mic. "This ladies and gentlemen is the GVWL Intercontinental Championship. The winner of the match will not only become the first Intercontinental Champion, but will also get to hand pick his number for the Royalty Warfare Match, as well as Kid, Soul, Black Jack, and Parker. Now if that isn't enough incentive for the two of them to give it there all, I don't know what is." "My Town plays again as Naruto hands the title to the ref and he and The Producer leave the ring, the two nod to Kyoya as they leave and he starts to walk down to the ring.  
"Wow, I didn't think we would get this kind of announcement, I thought it would be just the GM ." Nathan says with a bit of excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah not only is there going to be the Royalty Warfare match, but also a woman's title as well. Not only that but an IC title." Monika adds while smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, maybe you should join the turny just so I can get some peace and quiet." Ryan adds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall, and is for the first ever GVWL Intercontinental Championship. The winner of this match will also be allowed to hand pick their number in the Royalty Warfare match that is for the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, from Metal Bey City Japan. He is the lone lion of the WBBA, Kyoya Tategami." Kyoya gets into the ring and waits. The lights in the arena go out and only one spot light is on the stage as Ich Will by Rammstein plays, once the melody kicks in smoke pours out and a hooded figure walks down to the ring still surrounded by smoke."And his opponent from parts unknown. Alcazar." Alcazar gets in the ring and he takes the hood off to show that he is wearing a skull mask.

"Hold on, his opponent is Sans." Monika says while sounding a bit too excited.

"Oh god no please Hall." Ryan sounded very annoyed with the idea of Sans being in GVWL.

"I think I agree with Staford. I don't think we would be able to live with ourselves if we did that." Spade adds as the bell rings and the two men tie up. Kyoya gets an advantage but as soon as he got it Alcazar got out and wiped Kyoya into a corner. Alcazar goes for a corner splash but Kyoya gets out of the way. Kyoya looks for a steel with a roll up

1...2 kick out right at two. Alcazar gets back up and hits Kyoya with a big boot. Kyoya rolls out of the ring but Alcazar is behind him. The two fight for a bit outside until Alcazar wipes Kyoya into the barricade, the ref starts the 10 cound. "One" Alcazar grabs Kyoya and bangs his head on the barricade and follows it up with a european uppercut "Two". Kyoya kicks Alcazar in the gut and sends him into the steel steps. "Three" Kyoya rolls Alcazar into the ring and follows him in. Alcazar drops him with a drop kick. Kyoya gets right back up and lands a combination of fist and a kick leading to a snap DDT. Kyoya goes for the pin

1...2. Kick out at two Alcazar gets back up and gets Kyoya's right arm into a wrist lock, twists the arm and puts it behind his back for a few seconds before letting it go. Alcazar continues to work the right arm with elbows and kicks to the shoulder. He gets another wrist lock on and heads to the and climbs to the top. Alcazar then tight ropes the top rope and hits an Old School and goes for a pin.

1...2… kick out just before three. Alcazar continues to stomp on the right shoulder of Kyoya, Kyoya rolls out of the way of a stomp and Alcazar tries to grab him but is met with a european uppercut. The two men start to lay down hay makers on each other and Alcazar starts to land one after another, then Kyoya does the same. Alcazar tries for a spinning back fist but Kyoya dodges and hits a spin buster. Kyoya jumps over Alcazar and rebounds off the ropes and does this once more before going for the Lion's Fang Elbow Drop only for Alcazar to roll out of the way. Kyoya bangs his right arm into the canvas and gets up in noticable pain from his right shoulder. Alcazar then grabs Kyoya in a standing rear chinlock and hits him with the Death Warrant double knee backbreaker that is aimed to the shoulders. He then goes for the pin.

1...2...3. "Here is your winner and the first ever GVWL Intercontinental Champion. Alcazar." Alcazar is handed the belt as he heads out of the ring and walks up the ramp as the staff tends to Kyoya and the screen cuts to Naruto in an office with The Producer.

"Well here you are, this is your new, personal General Manager's Office. What do you think?" The Producer sounding real getty asks Naruto his thoughts in the large office.

"Well, I have been in a few GM's offices before in my time and I think it needs some more decorading. For example once we get posters printed for Royalty Warfare, I'll need one, you will need one to. Maybe get a plastic plant for the corner. But besides the bare walls, and the need for more than just a desk and office chair in the furnisher department, not bad." Naruto walks around the room a bit before sitting in the office chair.

"Oh no worries, I was thinking that you would like to pick out the furnishings, hell you can even replace the desk and your chair if you want. And don't worry about the cost. GVWL will handle that end." The Producer says as a knock is at the door.

"That is offly nice of you sir, I might have to take you up on that. Now if you will please excuse me sir, I have some General Managing to do." Naruto says with air quotes on the General Managing and The Producer nods and leaves as The Meredith Twins walk in. "Ah gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Naruto reaches his hand out to shake and both the twin brothers do so.

"Well firstly on behalf of Josh, myself, and everyone here. It's an honor to meet you sir. But I think you know why we are here." Jake skips most of the pleasantries and cuts right to the chase.

"Well I suppose it may have something to do with tonight's main event?"

"Yep that is exactly what we came here for." Jake states as Josh continues.

"We want to face the Kijura Brothers, not the DWMA."

"Well, I don't see why not. I should have enough time to tell them that. I will call The Producer and let him know but may I ask why?"

"The Kijuras got screwed last week, I think they should have won, as for personal reasons, Josh and I think it would be a better match." Jake explains as Naruto ponders.

"Alright, I will grant your request, the main event will now be the battle of the twins, as The Meredith Twins will face off with The Kijura Twins. Is that all you two?"

"That's about it, thanks." Josh says as the two walk away.

"Oh and Jake." The twins turn around. "Just to let you know, because you vacated the GVWL World Title, you will also be able to hand pick your number that you enter the Royalty Warfare match." Naruto says as Jake rubs his chin.

"Okay, I'll take number one then."

"You sure you want the first spot?"

"Yeah I do, running the gauntlet will be just to prove I'm a worthy champion. I'm not a coward sir." The twins leave and the doors close as Naruto turns to the phone and another knock is hered.

"Come in." Naruto turns around to see Sasuke Uchiha walk into the office. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Oh come on, I just wanted to see what my old pal is up to." Sasuke says with an obvious sarcastic tone and pats him on the shoulder. All while having a grin on his face.

"You know Sasuke, you are really bad at sarcasm, so cut the shit and tell me why the hell you are here." Sasuke's grin goes away and he cuts to the chase.

"Ok you got me, I heard you were up in NCW kicking ass, taking names, and winning titles. Then I hear you are in WWT doing the same. Then I hear you are coming to this place, so I assumed you were going for a three-peat. But then I see that you're just a suit now. So let me ask. What happened to the guy that I have gone to hell and back with, both by your side and the man you fought?"

"Whoever said that he was gone. Last I checked I still am one of the most decorated superstars in the whole FWM. Just because I am wearing this suit doesn't mean the wrestler inside me has left. So I am going to have to ask you that, unless you are here for a contract, then please see yourself out." Naruto and Sasuke have a staredown and Sasuke pulls out a folded up paper and hands it to Naruto.

"I'll be seeing you around my old friend." Sasuke walks off as Naruto looks at the paper and discovers that it's a GVWL contract that has been signed by Uchiha and we fade back to an ad break.

The ad starts with two kings staring down. And the two kings start to fight in the center of a ring with a crowd cheering. As the two fight it shows Naruto standing next to some random pheasant. "You know this isn't what I had in mind when I said Royalty Warfare." The pheasant looks at him with a confused look.

"What did you say sier?"

"Never mind." The ad ends with a phone number to call for tickets to the event that will be hosted at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn New York and for the Pay Per View. The ad ends and it returns to Kid, Soul, and Black Star in the back.

"Well I don't think I need to say this but you guys are going to kick ass. And you know it's going to happen if I, Black Star says so."

"Yeah, like how you said you would win the Cruiserweight title?" Soul asked and Black Star shows his disapproval of that.

"Look guys, Black Star was robbed, we know that. But the Kijuras said they are going to help those idiots rob us. So that is why we need your help tonight."

"Why don't you ask Maka, Liz, and Patty to help?" Black Star asks. "I mean I will gladly help but still." Naruto walks into frame.

"Ah there you two are. I have news about the match tonight. You two are no longer in it." Naruto informs them of the change.

"What, are you kidding me, The Producer said that the TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, aka us, would face The Merediths. So what, you going to strip us of our titles?" Kid shouts in anger to the news

"No, but you might find your next number one contender." Soul butts in.

"So what, the Kijuras are going to replace us?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have a tournament to set up. Oh and while you are all here. Let both Maka and Tsubaki know that they are going to be in. Good night gentlemen." With that Naruto leaves and the three men stand there dumbfounded and the camera fads back to the stage and Magic by Lil Skies plays as Phineas Flyen walks out with his possy of friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first. From Dannville of the Tri State Area. Accompanied by the Alliance of Excellence, Phineas Flyen." The Alliance heads down and Phineas gets into the ring and once he is set in the ring I Don't Want to Stop by Ozzy Ozborn plays as The Eds walk out to a defining cheer. "And his opponent from Peach Creek. Accompanied by The Erupting Eds, Eddy Vera. The Eds high five the crowd when heading down the ramp and Ed continues as Double D claps for Eddy as he gets into the ring. The bell rings as the two men tie up and Phineas gets Eddy into the corner, the ref tries to seperate the two and when he gets Phineas off he comes back with a quick slap to the comes out of the corner and starts to jab at him. Eddy stomps on Flyen's left foot and works on his left ankle. Flyen counters a kick from Eddy and sweeps his feet and takes the time to walk off the pain in his left ankle. Vera rolls out of the ring and Flyen follows him and whips him into the steps. Ed and Double D walk over to Eddy to check him as Ferb, Buford, and Balgeet walk over and have a quick stardown with the two. Flyen picks up Eddy and drops him onto the announcers table and throws him back into the ring.

"Oh thank goodness they decide to get this match back into the ring." Spade says as the Flyen goes for a pin. 1… kick out right at two. Flynn kicks at Eddy but he grabs his left leg and hits him with a leg drag and drops the leg on his left knee, Eddy holds on twisting the knee and after a few seconds Phineas is able to get out with a few punches to the head. Flynn gets back up favoring his left leg. Eddy runs and hits a drop kick to his left leg, Eddy continues to work away the left knee and ankle. Eddy grabs his leg and Flyen frantically crawls to the ropes and the Alliance pulls him out of the ring. Eddy waives for the other two to join him in the ring. Ed grabs Eddy and Double D and wipes the two tords the side they are on and suicide dives that take out all but Buford and Ed follows suit and takes out Buford. Eddy rolls Flyen back into the ring and goes for the pin.

1...2… kick out at two, Eddy drops his leg again onto Flyen's left knee and starts to fight to get the Money Lock in. Flyen tries to keep the hold from happening but it's in vain as Eddy gets it locked in, smack dab in the center of the ring. "Vera has the Money Lock in, will Flyen tap?" Spade says as he tries to fight his way to the ropes but Eddy keeps it in the center and forces Flyen to tap. The ref would have called for the bell if not for Isabila didn't distract the ref. Eddy gets up to tell the ref to pay attention and Phineas rolls him up from behind and grabs the tights.

1...2...3. Flyen rolls out of the ring and is joined by The Alliance as they head to the stage. Here is your winner, Phineas Flyen."

"How smart of The Alliance to help Phineas out in his time of need." Ryan says as the Eds get into the ring and helps Eddy back up.

"He grabbed the tights. I'm sure the GM will have something to say about the outcome." Hall says as it shows Eddy's face with a look of disgust and anger as it shows the commentary table.

"Well we have had a lot of excitement tonight. But nothing was as shocking as the announcement of our first Pay Per View Royalty Warfare. Let's take a look back to that announcement from The Producer and our General Manager Naruto Uzamaki." Nathan says as it shows Naruto making the announcement of Royalty Warfare.

" I have an idea for a Royal Rumble kind of match. Just like the Royal Rumble we will have our talents enter the match from one to 30, but if more then one member of a team or stable are going to be in the match, then they may all enter the match at once. And unlike the original, if say Alex our ring announcer over there were to somehow find himself in the ring during the match, he is now a part of the match. So what I am saying is that if you are a member of the GVWL team,be it a talent who isn't in the match already, or one of our personnel, yes the ladies included, then you have a chance to become the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion. So the rules of engagement have altered. Therefore I have only one name for this match and subsequently, it's Pay Per View. I like to call it, Royalty Warfare." The video package ends with Naruto in his office on his computer. "Hmmm not bad. Wait, is there an Ikea near the arena? I also don't have a truck to hull it here. Oh well." A knock can be heard. "Again, oh well it's what I signed on for. Come on in." Black Jack walks in and Naruto stands up from behind his desk. "Ah Black Jack, it's good to finally meet our T.V. Champion. What can I do for you?"

"Well I need two things from you, first I want Clitus."

"Okay, how about this, next show you will face off with Jim Bob one on one. That good?"

"Yes thank you."

"Now what else is it that you needed from me?"

"Oh, could I pick my number for the Royalty Warfare match?"

"Yeah sure, what is it that you are thinking of, oh and by the way. Number one is already taken."

"Just as I thought. I felt Jake would want that number. But I was thinking seven, you know lucky number seven?"

"Yeah I get it. So you are going to be in at number seven and Jake at number one. I'll make a note and send it to The Producer."

"Gracias, oh and it's an honor to meet you."

"Hey no problem, and thank you." Black Jack nods and leaves the office as Naruto turns back to his desk. "I should really send this to The Producer, but I want to see the main event, but I also need to get more stuff for my office. Guess it's time to see how my multi tasking is." Naruto says as the picture turns to the ring as the Grojband Theme Song plays as Kin and Kon comes out with Corey and Lanny.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your main event of the evening. Introducing first, from Peacevill. Accompanied by Grojband, Kin and Kon Kijura." The group walks to the ring as their groupies scream at ringside. Corey tries to get them to quiet down as Nowhere to Run by Fozzy plays and the crowd loses it again drowning out the groupies as Jake and Josh walk out. Jake tries to leapfrog over his brother but his foot catches his shoulder causing him to fall over. Jake hopes back up, fixes his glasses, jacket and Blues hat and Josh the same with his Cardinals hat. They head the ring as it shows Grojband in the ring holding back laughter. "And there opponents from Missouri, Jake and Josh Meredith." The two brothers slide into the ring, they toss the hats into the crowd and take their jackets off and hand it to the bell keeper. Then the person who got Jake's Blues hat tosses it back into the ringside area and all of them look in the direction from where the hat was thrown with a look that says really. Jake rolls back out of the ring and picks it up and puts it onto the head of a kid in the front row that had a Ryan O'Reilly jersey and gets back into the ring. Josh and Kon get into the corners and the ref calls for the bell and Jake and Kin get into a tie up. Jake, being the bigger man, gets control and whips Kin to the ropes and he jumps over him and tries to roll up Jake. Jake kinda sees this coming and grabs Kin by the head and lifts him up to his feet. Kin uses the momentum and dropkicks him. Jake gets back up and picks Kin up and lands a scoop slam. Kin gets back up and tries to whip Jake to his corner but Jake stops him and throws him to his corner and the camera mics pick up an audible "yeet". Jake tags in Josh and the two do an Assisted Russian Leg Sweep and Josh goes to do a pin.

1.. Kick out before two. The two men get back up and Kin starts to land hits and kicks the back of Josh's knee causing Josh to fall to one knee and land a quick kick to the head. Kin then heads to his corner and before he could reach Kon. Josh grabs his feet and keeps Kin there until he kicks his head again and is able to tag in Kon. Kon gets into the ring and lands a leg drop onto Josh's throat and picks him up and whips him to the ropes and tries for the Pop up Kon Bomb and Josh jumps over him and lands a super kick to the back of Kon's head. Josh heads to his corner and tags Jake in who gets in and tries to whip Kon into one of the neutral corners but Kon stops him. Kon then is able to whip Jake into the corner and lands a corner splash into a running bulldog and tries for a pin.

1...2.. Kick out at two and a half. The two men get up and start to punch at each other and Kon whips Jake into the corner again and tries for another splash but Jake dodges and hits a big boot. Jake picks Kon back up and whips him into his corner. Jake gets some kicks in but as he reaches for Josh, Kon puts his arm below Jake's arms and runs into the center of the ring and lands a bombing sidewalk slam. The two men start to crawl to their own corner and both get the tag in at the same time and both Josh and Kin charge each other and Josh goes for a clothesline but Kin does a standing backflip from the force and is able to land on his feet. Josh, seeing this, decides to stop what he was doing and applaud Kin and waves for the crowd to do the same as they do so only for Kin to dropkick Josh's right knee. Kin works on the knee for a bit Josh gets back up and starts to throw fist into Kin's chest and whips him into the corner. Josh starts to land some loud slaps that can be heard and Josh runs to the other corner, rebounds off of it and runs for a shoulder check that Kin dodges and kicks the middle rope up and it smacks Josh in the face and he tags in Kon and they hit the Curtain Call Power Bomb Assisted Back Breaker but before they could go for the pin Corey is seen being attacked by Kid, Soul, and Black Star. Jake jumps off of the nearby steps at the attackers only to be met with two superkicks and the ref calls for the bell as the DWMA rolls into the ring as Kin and Kon tries to fight them off but fails as Kin then Kon gets hit with the Witch Killer. Jake and Josh get into the ring with a steel chair and start to fight off the DWMA. Then out of nowhere The Alliance of Excellence runs down and gangs up on the Merediths. After beating them down, The Erupting Eds run down and chase the Alliance off as well as the DWMA. Eddy and Double D help up Kin and Kon while Ed helps up Jake and Josh as Lanny helps Corey into the ring and the three teams stand with a stardown with the DWMA and the Alliance who have except through the crowd or to the stage as the show ends with Grojband, the Eds, and The Merediths in the ring standing united, in a sense.

(Authors Note): I hope you guys like the two chapters so far. What do you think of the feuds we are building? Of course I would love to hear what you guys think so don't be shy to leave a review and rating. And with that said Havok out, peace.


	4. GVWL Thursday Night Havok Episode 3

The episode starts with Havok General Manager Naruto Uzamaki facing the camera. "Hello GVWL fans, Naruto here. I have had some people tell me on twitter and other various social media platforms that the concept of the Royalty Warfare match wasn't clear enough. So I decided that tonight I would go into a bit further detail and hopefully it would clear any confusion for those who didn't get the idea or didn't join us last week. First the match is mostly like the Royal Rumble match held by WWE in that there are 30 men who are already in the match. If there is a stable that is in the match, then they may enter as one unit so long as they do it with the first member. So let's say the Eds are all in the match, and Eddy has number 10, Ed has number 13, and Double D has number 22. They may choose to enter separately by using the numbers already assigned, or they may enter all together at number 10, so whoever was number 14 would come out at number 13 and 23 would be 22 and so on. Also if someone isn't in the match already, say a talent who didn't draw a number or a manager or personnel who finds themselves in the ring. Let's say, Madoka of the WBBA runs into the ring to help out Tsubasa, Madoka is now a competitor in the match and must be eliminated by being tossed out of the ring over the top rope. Tonight we will also be assigning numbers to some of the talent for the match. We also have the numbers picked by Alcazar, Kid, Soul, and Parker. First was Kid who said he wanted number eight because of symmetry, Soul who wanted number 27 because Maka told him that it's the number most Rumble winners have entered the match from, and I can confirm that myself. Alcazar wanted number five for no reason in particular, and Parker who just said seven, but Black Jack already has that number so he chose the number nine. On the topic of Royalty Warfare and Championships, I am happy to announce the eight ladies who will fight in the tournament to decide the first GVWL Women's Champion. And they are, of course Maka Alburn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, but joining them are Team RWBY's Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xio Long, Alexa Willson, and Grojband's Lanny Penn. And I know you must be wondering what the matches are for tonight. They will be Ruby Rose vs Maka Alburn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa vs Blake Belladonna, Alexa Willson vs Wiess Schnee, and Lanny Penn vs Yang Xio Long. Tonight we will also have Corey Rifen make his in ring debut as he teams with fellow Grojband members the Kijuras as they face the Alliance of Exillince's Ferb Fletcher, Buford Van Stomp, and Balgeet Tjender. Also on the card the original main event from last week will happen as the Merediths will face DWMA's Soul "Eater" Evans and Death the Kid. Masamune will face off against Black Star and Black Jack will get the opportunity to get his hands on Jim Bob Cletus. I hope you guys are as excited about the card tonight as I am. Now let's get this show on the road now shall we. Naruto smiles and nods as the camera cuts to the stage as the black and gold pyro goes off while Feel so Numb starts to play as it cuts to the ring side table.

"You just heard the GM ladies and gentlemen. We have a night full of action so let's get right to it." Nathan Spade says as From Shadows by Jeff Willioms with Casey Lee Willioms as Blake Belladonna walks out.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall and is a first round contest of the GVWL Women's Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from The Kingdom of Vale, Remnant. Blake Belladonna." The fans in the crowd have a very mixed reaction to him coming out as she gets into the ring and Resonance by TM Revolution plays as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa walks onto the stage with Black Star trying to talk with her. The cameras catch the conversation.

"Tsubaki, why do we need to be out here now, my match is the next one?"

"Black Star, I'm in this match."

"Okay so what?"

"I brought you out here not just to help me, but to save you time."

"Oh yeah sure you did." Tsubaki rolls her eyes and continues to head to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Death City Navada, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki gets into the ring and Black Star gets into the corner and before the ref can call for the bell Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays and Masamune Kadoya walks out and walks around the ring to the announcers table.

"Oh it appears we are going to get a guest on commentary, Masamune thanks for joining us." Nathan says as Masamune puts on the extra headset.

"Yeah thanks Spade, I'm only out here because Black Star is my opponent tonight, and our match is next. So I am out here to make sure not only he helps his woman cheat, save my time, and of course make the commentary good if only for a minute."

"Thank you Kadoya, I knew you were out here for a good cause." Ryan states.

"I don't think he is being honest." Monika questions Masamune's intent as the bell rings.

"Ok well how about you shut your mouth, I didn't hear you critice Jake vacating the world title, in which I am going to win thank you. Besides, the match is starting." Masamune says as the two women tie up and Blake gets Tsubaki into a headlock. Tsubaki shoves Blake into the ropes and dropkicks her on the rebound and tries for a pin.

1… kick out right after one. Black Star yells at the ref to count faster and turns to the announcer's desk to keep an eye on Masamune. "Why are you looking at me like that, I am here to entertain the people at home not to distract you, you mentaly challenged man baby." Masamune insults Black Star's intelect.

"I don't think you have any room to brag about when it comes to brain power." Nathan says in response.

"I thought you were the neutral one, I expected Hall to try and insult me but not you." Masamune says as in the ring Blake takes control and starts to bash Tsubaki's face into the turnbuckle pad. Black Star tries to get Blake's attention but also gains the attention of the ref who gives him a warning to keep it down at ring side. "Wow will you look at that he is already pissing off the ref."

"I mean I see why but due to Black Star being, well Black Star, he should have kicked him from ringside." Monika says as Blake is whipped into the corner. Tsubaki runs to the corner as Blake ducks and causes her to go over the top rope and land on the apron and as Blake releases, Tsubaki hits a neck breaker using the ropes. Tsubaki gets back into the ring and tries for another pin.

1...2 kick out right at two. Black Star again yells at the ref and he turns around and tells Black Star that he needs to keep his mouth shut. "Ok, even I think this is getting annoying." Ryan says as Tsubaki turns around to tell Black Star to just listen to the ref and keep it down.

"Yeah of course it's getting annoying, and if his sword, girlfriend, or whatever the hell the relationship is with her can't shut him up I will after this." Masamune said as Blake grabs Tsubaki's hair and pulls it to slam her to the ground. Blake puts Tsubaki into a headlock and tries to put him in a sleeper hold. Tsubaki is able to halt the attempt but is kicked in the face and Blake looks for a quick win with the Black Shadows.

"Blake looks for the black shadows to try and steal a win here." Spade says as Blake gets the hold in and starts to lock in tight. But after a few seconds Tsubaki is able to roll over and get a cover. "Wow she was able to reverse but can she get the win?"

1...2… Blake lets go of the hold in order to get out of the pin and gets up and is met with a Star Braker and Tsubaki goes for a pin.

"Star Braker can she capitalize?" Nathan says at the disliking of Kadoya.

"No it's the Code Striker, he told her to steal my move."

1...2...3. "Here is your winner, and advancing to the second round of the GVWL Women's Championship Tournament. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Blake Star gets into the ring, helps Tsubaki up and gives her a thumbs up. As that happens, Masamune is seen slamming his headset into the announcers table and gets into the ring and jumps Black Star. The ref is able to pull Kadoya off of Black Star as Tsubaki gets out of the ring and into Black Star's corner and the ref calls for the bell and the two tie up. Black Star works his way out of it and whips Masamune to the far corner and runs after him. Masamune using the turnbuckles flips over Black Star. When Black Star turns around Masamune tries for an early Code Striker and Black Star reverses and tries for a power bomb that Masamune reverses into a hurricanrana and goes for a roll up.

1… kick out right at 1. The two men get back and Masamune tosses Black Star out of the ring and rolls out of the ring himself. The two fight on the outside for a bit as the ref starts the count. One, Black Star grabs Masamune's head and bangs it off of the turnbuckle post. Two, Black Star whips him into the steps shoulder first. Three, Black Star picks up Masamune and drops him onto the barricade and he spills into the crowd. Four, as Masamune gets back up over the barricade Black Star hits him with a boot to the side of the head and he falls back into the ringside. Five, Tsubaki tells Black Star to get back into the ring as Masamune lays on the floor. Six, Black Star gets back into the ring and turns around towards the main camera. Seven, Black Star starts to brag as Masamune starts to move around outside. Eight, Masamune starts to get back up and Tsubaki notices telling Black Star to pay attention. Nine, Masamune stands up and starts to and heads to the ring and gets right back in before the Ten count ends. Black Star, after a few seconds, realising that he didn't win, turns around and picks up Masamune. Masamune is able to pull out a Code Striker out of nowhere and tries for a pin.

1...2… Kick out right at two. Masamune looks to the nearby ropes and nods, he gets up and tries for a Lion Sault but Black Star gets his knees up and reverses it. The two stand up and Black Star lands a spin buster and gets on the top rope and goes for the Black Star Frog Splash and connects it and goes for a pin.

1...2… kick out at two and a half. Black Star gets up wondering what he needs to do and as Masamune gets back up Black Star tries to steal the Code Striker but Masamune catches him and tosses him into the corner. Black Star hops to the top turnbuckle and jumps off and tries for a hurricanrana, but Masamune counters and takes one arm at a time, hooks into a Boston Crab hold and locks in the Unicorn Tamer. "What a counter by Kadoya to lock in the Unicorn Tamer, will he make Black Star tap?" Nathan says as Black Star reaches out to the ropes in hopes of reaching them to break the hold as well as Tsubaki reaching to him. Then out of nowhere Kid and Soul comes in and jumps Masamune forcing the ref to call for the bell and causing Masamune to break the hold. "Hey wh, what the hell is Kid and Soul doing attacking Masamune?" Spade says as the DWMA continues to beat down on Kadoya as Tsubaki drags Black Star out of the ring.

"Duh isn't it obvious Spade, they are looking out for their friend. And that means keeping Kadoya from breaking Black Star's back." Ryan says as Nowhere to Run by Fozzy plays as The Merediths run down and starts to fight back Soul and Kid forcing them to join Black Star and Tsubaki on the ramp. Kid can be heard telling the Merediths to wait for later in the night as My Town by Hollywood Undead plays as Naruto walks onto the stage.

"Now hold on you guys. I don't know why you would run out here, pick a fight, then tell the guys you are already going to fight later to wait when they are out here as well. So why not restart the match but not as a singles match, but as a six man tag match, between The Merediths and Masamune Kadoya, and the DWMA. So Tsubaki you are free to do whatever you wish, but as for the other three. You guys get back down in the ring." The three men argue with the GM for a few seconds before shaking their heads and returning to the ring. Josh, Masamune, Soul and Black Star get onto the apron as the bell rings and Jake and Kid tie up. Kid takes control and whips Jake into the ropes and lands a drop kick. Jake gets up to a flurry of punches from Kid. Jake pushes Kid off into the ropes and drops Kid with a drop kick. Kid gets up and Jake grabs him and whips him into Jake's corner and tags in Josh. The twins hit Kid with a double Rusian Leg Sweep. Josh tries for a pin.

1… Kid almost instantly kicks out. Josh gets up and picks up kind and carries him to the corner and drops him face first and then hits a scoop slam. Josh gets onto the corner and goes for an elbow drop but Kid rolls out of the way and leaps over and tags in Soul who gets in and starts to stomp Josh. Who after a few kicks rolls out of the ring and grabs Soul's legs and drags him out of the ring. Josh starts laying hammer fist down and starts to whip Soul to the stairs. But Soul counters and whips Josh into the steps instead. Soul picks up the top section of steps, but is halted when Jake and Masamune walk over. Black Star and Kid join Soul and the three stare down with Jake and Masamune. Josh kicks Soul in the stomach and whips him into the ring. Soul jumps on Josh as he gets back into the ring and tries for a gluten choke but isn't able to bring the slightly bigger man down with him. Josh grabs Soul and charges into the far neutral corner. Josh then leaves him onto the top turnbuckle and climbs up after him. Josh grabs Soul and looks for a superplex and the two men struggle to get up and they start to crawl to their corners. They jump up and tag in Masamune and Black Star, the two men charge at one another and hit the other with a lariat. Both men kips backup and Black Star tries for a drop kick, only for Masamune to reverse and attempt one only for Black Star to dodge. Masamune goes for the Code Striker but Black Star catches him and tosses him into the corner. Black Star runs at the corner but Masamune gets out of the way too early as Black Star is able to do a cool looking front flip to perch himself on the top turnbuckle. Black Star turns and tries for a cross body that Masamune counters with a Code Striker and tries for a pin.

1...2… Kid runs in for the save as Jake also gets into the ring and the two men spill onto the outside. Masamune gets up and is hit with a Death Scythe running knee strike form Soul who helps Black Star up and he heads to the top rope for a Black Star Frog Splash, but is intercepted by Jake as Josh also gets into the ring and hits a 1916 on Soul. Black Star pushes Jake off and jumps for his finisher but is caught by Josh who sets him on his shoulders in an inverted firemen carry and pushes his head off towards Masamune who is now standing up and hits Code Striker and tries for the pin.

1...2...3. The bell rings as Jake gets into the ring and high fives his brother. "Here are your winners, Masamune Kadoya and The Meredith Twins." Alex says as the twins turn to celebrate with Masamune but Masamune turns away and heads up the ramp. The camera cuts to Grojband in the back.

"So we are facing the Alliance tonight hmmm?" Corey says as the Kijuras are sitting in front of him.

"We have footage of Buford from when he was with the bullies in WWE Animated, but Ferb and Baljeet is unknown." Kin says as Lanny barges into the room.

"Guys I like Naruto and The Producer and all but we need to have a talk with them." Lanny says as the others look at her confused.

"What are you talking about Lanns?" Kon askes as Lanny is shown getting more upset with them.

"Oh come on you guys, did you not hear the announcement from Naruto that started the show. I'm in the dang Women's title tournament."

"Hey that's great Lanny. So, hopefully, when I win the World title, Kin and Kon here win the Tag titles, and you can win the Women's title at Royalty Warfare. We will be the ones in charge here, kinda." Corey says to try and calm Lenny down.

"That's the problem Core, I'm not a wrestler, I'm a manager. I don't even know how to wrestle properly." Lorry says as Kin cuts in.

"Also she is facing Yang, One of the most popular women in the FWM. But we can't be out there to help you, but just to let you know we will be cheering for you." Kin says as Lanny waves her fist at him.

"Fine, I'm going to go and try to not die out there." Lanny says as she leaves.

"She is totally going to get wrecked." Kon says with a disgusted look on Kin and Corry's faces. "What we know it's true." The camera cuts to the DWMA in the backstage area as they run into Maka.

"So what was that about guys?" Maka questions the three as Soul steps in front of her.

"Hey we went out to save Black Star. How were we supposed to know that twin idiots number two would come down to help Masamune." Soul explains as Kid interrupts.

"Yeah and besides everyone knows that Naruto is on their side, why do you think he let him pick his number." Kid says as Maka looks at him with a confused look.

"Didn't he let you two chose your numbers too?"

"Maka, Kid and Soul are the tag team champions, aka they have the right to pick a number. Unlike Jake who just was given the chance to pick one." Black Star adds and Maka face palms.

"You guys do remember that Jake vacated the world title, so it makes sense to me that he gets to pick his number. And besides, I have a match to win." Maka says as she walks away.

"Yeah good luck." Kid says as we return to the arena and Red Like Roses part II plays and out comes Ruby Rose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is the second match of the first round of the GVWL Women's Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from the Kingdom of Vale Remnant, Ruby Rose." Ruby comes down to the ring and grabs a mic from the time keeper's table and gets into the ring and opens her mouth to start talking only for Resonance by TM Revolution as Maka comes out. " And her opponent, from Death City Navada, Maka Alburn." Maka gets in the ring and the ref calls for the bell and the two tie up and Ruby wipes Auburn to the ropes. Ruby bends over for a body drop but Maka kicks her in the face. Maka then hits a clothesline and tries for an early pin.

1… Ruby kicks out. The two get back up and Ruby kicks Maka in the stomach and tries to hit a DDT but Maka pushes Ruby off to the corner. Maka runs at her and Ruby hops up and kicks Maka in the face. Ruby climbs up and jumps off the top rope and hits a hurricanrana and tries for a pin.

1...2… Maka kicks out and the two get back up and Ruby starts to punch Maka who gets her hands up to block them and pushes Ruby off of her and hits a drop kick. Maka uses this chance to catch her breath and get into a corner and yells for Ruby to get up for the Death Scythe running knee strike. Ruby ducks the knee and drops Maka into the ropes and she is draped over the second rope and Ruby hits the Crescent Rose faint tiger kick and Maka stands up dazed and Ruby jumps off the top rope and hits the Strawberry Sunrise front flip piledriver and holds it for a pin.

1...2...3 Ruby gets up and walks over to the ref who raises her hand. "Here is your winner, and moving on to the semi finals of the GVWL Women's title tournament, Ruby Rose." Ruby leaves the ring and celebrates giving high fives to the little kids in the front row. The camera cuts to Naruto's office as he sets up an overly large bingo tumbler.

"Okay that should be it." Naruto puts the numbers in the tumbler with the exception of one, five, seven, eight, nine, and 27. "Let's see, Jake is number one, Alcazar is number five, Black Jack is number seven, Kid is number eight, Parker is number nine, and Soul is number 27. Okay, now let's get some more numbers drawn." Naruto starts to spin the tumbler and when he stops, he reaches in and grabs a number. "Alright number 15 is, me." Naruto writes down his own name on the number 15 slot and a knock is at the door. "Come on in." The Producer walks in with something rolled up under his sleeve. "Ah, Mr. Producer what can I do for you?"

"I got the posters for Royalty Warfare that you said we needed and I wanted to show you a couple of designs I like and wanted to see what you liked best." The Producer sets a couple of rolled up posters on his desk. "Oh I see you got the tumbler that I sent you, is it all set up?"

"Yes it is, and it works like a dream." Naruto says as he looks over the posters. He then picks up one of the posters with the faces of Jake, Black Jack, Eddy, Ed, Josh and other members of the roster in the background and the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship in the foreground. "I like the looks of this poster here, it gets the point across and doesn't need any fancy crap to do so. You know it cuts right to the chase."

"Oh yeah that is one of my favorites as well." The producer says as Naruto looks for tac of some sort to hang up the now official poster of Royalty Warfare. Another kock is at the door Naruto walks over and opens the door as the WBBA walks into the room.

"Tsubasa, Masamune, Keyoya, Madoka, and I see that Benkai has joined us. I take it you guys are looking to receive your numbers for the Royalty Warfare match." Naruto says as Tsubasa lifts his hand up.

"Yeah I am here to get my number, as for them I don't know." Tsubasa waves to the others

"Everyone has to pick a number, you guys then choose if you are going to enter together or separately." Naruto tries to clear up any confusion.

"No you don't get it, I said I was, they have to pick there after me. I don't want them to know my number. What if Masamune or some outside source leaks it online?" Tsubasa says as Naruto looks at him confused.

"Mr. Ootori you do know there is a TV camera here that is recording us right now?" Tsubasa looks at the camera then back at the GM.

"I knew that, I was testing you. Now can I pick my number please?"

"Ofcourse." Naruto turns the tumbler for a few seconds and opens the door. "Here you are Mr. Ootori, remember just one number."

"What do you think I am, an idiot, that's Masamune." Tsubasa reaches in the tumbler and pulls out a number and hands it to Naruto.

"Alright number 20, Masamune you're next." Naruto spins the tumbler and stops as Masamune reaches in, pulls out a number and hands it over. "Masamune is, number 16"

"Why is his number higher than mine?" Tsubasa askes

"Luck of the draw Ootori. Kyoya your next." The process is repeated for Kyoya. "Kyoya is number 11, now to Mr. Hanawa. You have number 13. Anything else I can do for you guys?"

"I have a question. Why didn't you have Madoka in the Women's title tournament?" Tsubasa asked as he put his arm over Madoka's shoulder.

"Well I didn't think she would do very well, not only that but by the time I got around to her name it was too late." Naruto says as Masamune steps up.

"I also have something, I want Parker for the Cruiserweight title at Royalty Warfare."

"Ok how about this. You and Black Star will face off in a no Disqualification Match to decide the number one contender for Parker at Royalty Warfare."

"Fine, and after I beat Black Star next week, and Parker at the Pay Per View, I will be the FIRST, dual champion in GVWL history. Mark my words." Masamune says as he and the rest of the WBBA walks out of the office.

"You know that only means you are going to lose right?" Naruto yells as the picture fades to the arena as Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones as Black Jack walks out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall introducing first, from the shadows of the past, Black Jack." as Alex says his name Jim Bob Cletus runs out and attacks Black Jack from behind. Cletus continues to beat down Black Jack on the outside but Black Jack starts to fight back as they get to the ring. Black Jack hops onto the apron and jumps off but Cletus catches him lifts him over his head and drops him onto the barricade. Cletus continues to beat him while he is down until the ref and medical staff pull him off. Cletus yells at Black Jack as he is being dragged by security. Black Jack is helped up by the refs but walks off to the back with his own power. It cuts to the GM's office and Naruto is on the phone.

"Look I know he is a busy man but we could use a shocking entrent in the Royalty Warfare match. Ok well let him know that I called, thank you." A knock is at the door as Naruto hangs up. "Yes come in. Oh what do you want?" Naruto says as Sasuke walks in.

"I heard everyone was getting their numbers so I wanted to get mine while there are vast amounts of options available." Sasuke says and points to the bingo tumbler.

"Alright you want to be in the Royalty Warfare match, fine." Naruto spins the tumbler and when he stops Sasuke reaches in and pulls out a number.

"Might I ask what you got?" Sasuke says as he looks at his number.

"Who said I am in the match?"

"That paper on your desk, I can see your name on it. Now if you must know, I got 23. So I'll see you at Royalty Warfare old pal." Sasuke walks out as Naruto stands there with a bit of an angry look. It cuts back to the ring as I Burn by Jeff Williams plays as Yang comes out to not very many cheers

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall and is a match in the first round of the GVWL Women's Championship tournament. Introducing first from The Kingdom of Vale, Yang Xio Long." Yang gets into the ring and waves to the crowd and no one really cares until Grojband Theme Song plays as Lanny walks out looking nervous as she heads down the ramp. "And her opponent from Peacevill, Lanny Penn." Lanny gets into the ring and the ref calls for the bell and Yang charges her and instantly hits a Ember Celica. Yang walks over to the far corner and slams her fist into the mat as Lanny gets up again and is hit with another Ember Celica and Penn goes limp. The ref gets Yang to back away as he checks Penn, seeing that she is out cold he calls for the bell. "Ladies and Gentlemen here is your winner by knock out, Yang Xio Long." The crowd boos at the outcome hoping for a match that wouldn't last more than two seconds as Yang gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp while the refs are able to wake up Lanny who shakes her head and it cuts to Naruto in his office on the phone again.

"Hey there, yes it's me, your cousin in law. Yes thanks for the congrats. Look, I need something from you. How did you know it was for Royalty Warfare. Yes you do talk to my wife from time to time. Wait, you can see me now? Are you watching the show or what?" The door opens behind Naruto as Neji Huga walks into the office.

"Look behind you pal." Naruto turns to see him and hangs up the phone. "I think you have been good so far. You might need someone to run the show. Now I'm not saying it should be me. What I am saying though is why don't I have a contract? Sasuke has one, and you two hate each other, but not me?" Neji asked as Naruto holds up his hand and walks behind his desk to pull out a contract.

"You see what I was trying to say over the phone. I wanted to offer you a spot on the roster. Not because you are my in law. But because you are a talented wrestler. So, are you up for it?" Naruto hands Neji the contract and a pen.

"Do I get a number for Royalty Warfare?" Naruto nods to his question and Neji signs the contract. "Alright let's see what I get." Naruto and Neji walk over to the tumbler as Naruto spins it and when he stops, Neji reaches his hand in and pulls out a number. "24, not bad, I like my odds." Neji says as Grojband storms into the office.

"We knew it was a bad idea and you didn't think it was a bad idea. Why would you put Lanns in the ring with someone like Yang." Corry says as he and the Kijuras get into Naruto's face but the GM doesn't back down.

"Look I had to put people into the tournament and at the time I made the bracket we only had eight ladies on the roster and Lanny is one of them. So if you want to complain about Penn getting destroyed in the ring, blame her for not getting prepared for her match. Now if you don't want to give the alliance an easy win then I would recommend getting out of my face." Naruto says as they stay in his face.

"Even if he joins you it would be three on two. And I know a few people who don't like it when old faces who are past their prime sign another old timer to big money deals just cause they are family." Corry continues to get in his face as the Kijuras back him off and get away from the GM.

"But… because we respect you and your in law here we will follow your advice and be on our way. Come on Corry let's go find Lanny." Kin says as Kon helps pull Corry out of the room as it cuts back to the ring as Mirror Mirror plays and Weiss Schnee walks out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall, and is the final match in the first round GVWL Women's Championship Tournament. Introducing first from The Kingdom of Vale, Weiss Schnee." Weiss gets into the ring and she hops onto the corner as Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays and Alexa Willson walks out onto the stage. "And her opponent, from St. Louis Missouri, Alexa Wilson." Alexa gets into the ring and the ref calls for the bell. The two women tie up and Wilson gets Weiss into the corner and holds her there as the ref tries to get the two separate and as Alexa backs off she hits a couple of knife edge chops and climbs up onto the second rope and hits a few punches before Weiss blocks one of the punches and shoves Wilson off and she falls onto her back. Weiss tries for a head lock but Alexa is able to get out of it. Wilson whips Schnee into the corner and tries for a shoulder charge but Weiss dodges and Alexa falls onto the mat. Weiss sees this and starts to stand and kick at the shoulder. The ref pulls Schnee off and Alexa hits a quick spear that didn't do much but tried for a pin

1...Kick out at one. Alexa rolls out of the ring rolling her shoulder around to check if it's still good and Weiss walks over to her and whips her into the barricade and rolls her into the ring and waves for her to get back up for a super kick. Weiss tries but Alexa grabs her leg and sweeps the other leg and sets up a sharpshooter and gets it in. Weiss crawls to the ropes and grabs on only for Alexa to drag her the ropes the ref asks her if she will tap but is distracted as all of a sudden Blake hops onto the apron and Ruby and Yang pulls Weiss to the ropes as the ref turns around and tells Alexa to let go of the hold and she does and looks to the other members of team RWBY and they look at her like they have no idea what is going on, Ruby saying they were out there to cheer on Weiss. All of a sudden Weiss tries for a roll up.

1...2… kick out at two. Weiss' teammates yell at the ref saying he should have counted faster when Nowhere to Run by Fozzy plays and the Merediths come out, the camera catches what they say as they head down the ramp.

"So what are we doing Josh?" Jake asked his twin.

"We are out here to make sure the lesbo squad don't screw Lexy over." Josh replies as the twin brothers get down to ringside.

"Oh, okay." The two men get into a staredown with Ruby, Blake, and Yang as Weiss looks on in the ring.

"What do you want?" Ruby askes as Josh takes off his shades.

"I don't know what you guys doing?" Jake responds and the three don't look too happy that he is being smart with them. "You guys out here to help lil snowflakes in there but we say nah. May the best win. Oh Weiss, Alexa has something for you." Jake says as Weiss turns around and is met with a 1916 and she goes for a pin.

1...2...3. Alexa gets out of the ring and is met with the twins as they head up the ramp. "Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals of the GVWL Women's Championship Tournament, Alexa Willson." The three walk out as team RWBY all stand in the ring somewhat angrily and it cuts to Grojband.

"So Lanns how are you doing?" Corry asked as they handed Lanny some water.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me guys. I'm sorry but I don't think I will be out there to help you guys." Lanny says as she opens the water and drinks from it.

"It's fine, we can handle our own out there. You just rest Lanny." Kin says as the three leave the room and it cuts back to the ring as Magic by Lil Skies plays and The Alliance of Excellence walks out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall and is the main event of the evening. Introducing first, from Danville of The Tri States. Accompanied by Issabella Garcia Shipero and Phineas Flyen. They are Ferb Fletcher,Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet Tjinder. The Alliance of Excellence." The group get into the ring looking tough as the Grojband Theme Song plays as Corry and the Kijuras walk out. "And their opponents, from Peaceville. They are Corry Rifen, Kin and Kon Kijura, Grojband." The trio get into the ring as Phineas and Issabella get out of the ring and a stare down ensues. Kon, Corry, Ferb, and Buford go into their corners as the bell rings and Kin and Baljeet get into a tie up. Kin gets an upper hand and gets into back controle and runs to one of the neutral corners but Baljeet gets his legs up and hooks the bottom rope causing Kin to let go when he tries to counter a flip with a suplex. Baljeet climbs up to the top rope as Kin gets up and intercepts him and the two fight it out but Baljeet is able to shove Kin off and he jumps off and hits Kin with a hurricanrana and tries for a quick pin.

1… Kick out at one. Both men get up and Baljeet whips Kin to the corner but Kin climbs up the turnbuckles to help with a cross body. Kin hops up and tags in Corry who runs at Baljeet and locks in a headlock and after a few seconds Baljeet is able to get up and punch at his midsection until Corry lets go of the hold. He gets over to his corner and tags Ferb who comes in and lays out Corry with a clothesline and a scoop slam. He picks up Corry and drags him over to the Alliances corner and starts to stomp on his midsection before tagging in Buford who continues to attack Corry. The Alliance continues until Ferb is in for a third time and Corry starts to fight back and get out of the corner and Ferb starts to fight back as the two men start trading blows. Ferb whips Corry into the corner but Corry hops onto the top rope. Phineas sees this and distracts him and Issabela pulls the ref to the other side of the ring. That allows Buford to hop down and toss up a cane to Ferb who smacks Corry with it and tosses it out of the ring. Ferb climbs up and hits a superplex that hurts both men. Then I Don't Want to Stop by Ozzy Ozbourn plays and Ed and Eddy heads down to ring side and confront Phineas and when the two get to him, Buford hops down and stands by Phineas. Meanwhile in the ring Corry tags Kon and Ferb tags Baljeet who jumps up to the top rope for another Huricanrana but Kon catches him and Kin rolls into the ring and they hit the Curtain Call power bomb assisted back braker and Kon goes for a cover.

1...2...3. Grojband gets out of the ring as Phineas and Isabella start to yell at the ref for not keeping Ed and Eddy from distracting them. "Here are your winners, Grojband." As Alex announces the winners Buford starts to throw hands with Ed and Phineas with Eddy. Refs and security try to hold them all back but Ed uses his monstrous strength to get out when two hooded figures come out and start attacking him with baseball bats. Eddy tries to help out his friend and Edward runs down to the ring only for both of them to get beat down. Phineas and Buford go to thank them but they two are attacked. Refs are able to get the two attackers off and they get into the ring and take off the hoods to unveil that it is Kevin and Rolf. The camera fades on the two men in the ring with there arms up in the ring.


	5. GVWL Thursday Night Havok Episode 4

The show opens up to Naruto in his office. "Hello everyone GVWL General Manager Naruto Uzamaki here. I thought that since tonight is our go home show for Royalty Warfare I thought I would go over some things for the show tonight. We will have the semi-finals for the GVWL Women's Championship Tournament tonight, and those matches are, Yang Xio Long vs Alexa Wilson, and Ruby Rose vs Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. We will also have the number one contenders match for Parker's Cruiserweight Title between Masamune Kadoya and Black Star. The Kijuras will face off with Buford and Baljeet for the number one contendership for Kid and Soul's GVWL Tag Team Championship. We also have Ed and Edward making their in ring debut as they face off with Kevin and Rolf who will also make their debut tonight. Now let's get this show on the road now shall we." Naruto finishes his announcements and Feel so Numb by Rob Zombie plays with pyro going off, and the camera scans the arena showing the fans in attendance.

"Welcome to Havok ladies and gentlemen I am Nathan Spade and as always I am joined by Ms Monika Hall and Mr Ryan Staford. We are here at the Prudential Center here in Nework, New Jersey and like the GM Naruto Uzamaki said we have some exciting action. Now we go backstage to our backstage correspondent Shane Martin, Shane." Nathan passes it over to Martin who is with the Eds.

"Thanks Nathan, I am here with Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Or as we all know them as, the Erupting Eds. Now as we know Three members of Empire Dynasty are here in GVWL. What is your thoughts on this?"

"Look we have delt with them before in PCUW, but I know we can do it again. We know how they roll, but they know how we roll to. So I guess that means we are back to square one." Eddy says

"I mean that is true but some people think Eddy wouldn't have been able to beat Kevin if it wasn't thanks to Asheel." Shane points out the ending of his title match versus Kevin ended.

"Well people also say Ed would have never lost the PCUW World Title if Kevin didn't blackmail him so yeah." Eddy recalls how Kevin won the match with Ed as he steps in front of Eddy.

"Look, my match with Kevin in PCUW is behind me. All I am worried about is Double D and mine's match with him and Rolf tonight and Royalty Warfare and the world title."

"Wow that was some pretty smart words from you Ed." Shane complements Ed and he smiles.

"Oh thanks, I've been practicing." Ed hugs Shane nearly crushing him.

"Hey stop that, you're killing the poor bastard." Masamune walks into frame and Ed let's go.

"Come on Ed, let's go see if there is any gravy or butter toast at catering." Edd says to Ed and the three Ed's walk off.

"Thanks Kadoya." Shane says as he pants to regain his breath.

"Don't thank me, interview me."

"Okay let me think. Ah, so we know that Tsubaki will be out there with Black Star and you haven't had anyone from the WBBA out there to help you. How do you feel about knowing that you will have a disadvantage out there?"

"Well, while it would be nice to have someone to back me up. I just learned to forget about that and do my job." As Masamune says that Madoka walks in

"Alright Masamune let's go."

"Madoka, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't screw this up like last time."

"Oh really, say Tsubasa won't get mad at me will he?"

"He told me to do this, or you would really be heading out there by yourself. Come on." Madoka walks away and Masamune shakes his head and follows her. We then cut back to the ring as Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays as Ben Parker comes out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the GVWL Cruiserweight Champion, Ben Parker." He walks to the announcers table and grabs a headset and sits down next to Hall.

"Oh I didn't know we were going to get a champ to join us at ringside, welcome Parker." Nathan says as he reaches over and shakes Ben's hand.

"Yeah it's nice to see who my number one contender will be. I mean it doesn't matter who I face, I hate them both."

"Well Parker it's nice for you to join us and all but why did you decide to sit next to me?" Monika starts to push herself away from Parker.

"Well you're the babyface commentator right, and I am a face. So it's a no brainer. What were you hoping for Jake, I can call him to join us." Parker messes with Hall as Never Lose Myself plays and Black Star walks onto the stage with Tsubaki in tow.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a no disqualification match, set for one fall and is to determine the number one contender for the GVWL Cruiserweight Championship. Introducing first, from Death City, Nevada. Accompanied by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star." Black Star gets into the ring and stares at Parker at the commentary table.

"Hey, play doh brain, first you got to actually win this match." Parker insults Black Star as Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays and Masamune comes out with Madoka behind him only giving a few claps every now and then.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Madoka Amano. From Metal Bey City, Japan, Masamune Kadoya." Masamune gets into the ring as the ref calls for the bell and they tie up and Black Star wipes Masamune into the ropes and hits a dropkick. Masamune gets back and they tie up again. This time Masamune gets head controle and Black Star pushes him off towards the corner and Masamune does a back flips over Black Star and tries for a Code Striker but Black Star is able to catch him and tosses him back onto the top turnbuckle. Masamune stands up only for Black Star to kick the top rope and his groin crashes into the turnbuckle. Black Star steps onto the apron and pushes Masamune off the turnbuckle and onto the mat. Black Star looks over to Parker who waves at him as Masamune gets up and hits him with a springboard corner dropkick and he falls to the floor below. Masamune climbs out and walks over to the timekeepers area and grabs a chair and walks over to Black Star who super kicks the chair into his face. Black Star grabs the chair and lays into Masamune's back. As Masamune lays on the ground Black Star looks back at Ben who points back to Masamune mouthing at him to stop worrying about him.

"This is you on Sunday Parker." Black Star tells Ben as he swings the chair down but Masamune roles out of the way and hopes back up. Black Star tosses the chair at Masamune hoping that in the confusion he could hit a spinning heel kick. Masamune knowing this just thwack him with it.

"Did he really think that would work?" Monika asks as Masamune tosses Black Star back into the ring and heads back in himself, chair in hand.

"Knowing that he is an idiot he probably did, also knowing Masamune I'm surprised he was able to counter it." Parker says as Masamune sets the chair on Black Star's abdomen and heads to the ropes for the Unicorn Sault and hits it. He tosses the chair aside and goes for the pin.

1…2… kick out at two. Masamune gets back up and tries for another Unicorn Sault but Black Star gets his legs and the chair up as Masamune jumps off the ropes. Black Star gets up and hops onto the top turnbuckle and looks over to Parker again, pointing to him then Masamune and Parker flips him the finger causing him to get pissed. Tsubaki steps in between them telling Black Star to focus. As on cue Madoka steps in and snaps her fingers at Black Star causing him to again lose focus again. This gives Masamune time to recover as he hops up and the two fight on the top turnbuckle for a bit as Masamune hops onto the apron causing Black Star to hop down on the inside of the ring. Masamune grabs his head and jumps off the apron slamming Black Star's head into the top rope causing him to snap back and fall down. Masamune grabs Black Star's legs and drags him closer to the ring post. Masamune slides Black Star's groin into the post. Black Star shows the obvious pain from it. Masamune raps Black Star's legs around the post and locks in a ring post figure four. After a few seconds Masamune lets go of it. Masamune rolls back in and tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out again at two. Masaune gets up and grabs the chair and lays it under Black Star's head. He waves for Madoka to grab another chair for him and she tosses it to him. She over shoots him and Black Star who is now standing grabs it and slams it into Masamune's head. Black Star sets the chair onto Masamune's chest and hops onto the top turnbuckle and jumps up and lands the Black Star Frog Splash. Black Star tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out at two. Black Star jumps up onto the turnbuckle again and tries again but Masamune throws the chair up at him allowing him to get out of the way. Black Star grabs the chair that Masamune threw as Masamune grabs the one that he set down and they swing the chairs at each other smacking the metal chairs together. Masamune drops his chair and as Black Star holds his Masamune hits him with Code Striker causing Black Star's face to hit the chair. Masamune crawls over to pin Black Star but before he could cover Tsubaki starts to yell at him from ringside causing him to walk to her allowing Black Star to roll out of the ring. Masamune and Tsubaki start yelling at each other and he reaches for Tsubaki. Masamune tries to pull her up onto the apron but he falls back onto his back side and he looks out to Tsubaki who was freaking out covering her chest. Masamune looks down at his hand and realises he accidentally pulled her top off. He quickly tosses Tsubaki's shirt back at her and looks at Madoka who looks at him dumbfounded. Black Star thinking he did this for a reason, then forces Madoka's shirt off. The ref then calls for the bell as Masamune gets out of the ring and grabs Madoka's jacket for her and starts to fight with Black Star. The two fight for a bit unwell Black Star throws Masamune over the announcer's table hitting Parker. Black Star heads over to check on Tsubaki.

"Hey you okay?" Black Star puts his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good, Black Star behind you." Tsubaki yells as Black Star turns around and is hit by Parker with a spear. Tsubaki walks over to Black Star and kneels down next to him. "Black Star are you okay?"

"He isn't the only one who should watch his back." Ben says and he starts to walk off as Tsubaki turns around as Wiess and Blake jump her.

"Wires and Blake of team RWBY, they're beating down Nakasukasa, did Rose order this attack?" Nathan asks as the two ladies toss Tsubaki into the ring.

"I don't know why, Ruby is a role model for young girls everywhere." Monika says and Ryan nods

"In a very rare case I agree with you on that one." Ryan says as Red Like Roses 2 plays as Ruby runs down to the ring and slides in. The ref checks to see if Tsubaki can go on and she nods, telling the ref to call for the bell. The ref does so and the two tie up. Ruby, having not just been beat down, easily wins the tie up and shoves her into the ropes and hits a drop kick and tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out right at two. Ruby hits a few chops and punches before Tsubaki starts to mount a comeback. After some punching and a hurricanrana Tsubaki tries for a Star Breaker but Ruby catches her and hits a buckle bomb. Tsubaki bounces off the turnbuckle and Ruby drops kicks her in the back and she falls onto the second rope. Ruby lands the Crescent Rose with a springboard frog splash and pins.

1...2...3. The crowd boos knowing that the pre match attack was planned out. Ruby, Blake, and Wiess group up at the ramp. "Here is your winner, and advancing to the GVWL Women's Championship match. Ruby Rose." The trio celebrates as it fades to Masamune and Madoka in the back.

"Kadoya, what were you thinking?" Tsubasa says as he, Keyoya, and Benkai walk into frame.

"Look, Tsubaki tried to distract me so I tried to teach her a lesson and." Masamune was cut off by Benkai.

"By ripping her shirt off?"

"No with a Code Striker. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to take a women's cloths off without permission?"

"Yeah. We do." Tsubasa and Keyoya say together.

"Well I'm not, that's Black Star. Why ain't you going to rip him a new one? He ripped Madoka's shirt off, or is that my fault too?" Masamune asked as Tsubasa continued.

"Trust me I'll have a chat with him if I can. And besides I'm not talking about Tsubaki, I'm talking about Madoka. How could you let him do that?"

"I was in the ring tossing Nakasukasa's shirt back to her as he did it. Besides I grabbed her jacket for her then started beating him up."

"Yeah and now he has a title shot and you don't." As Tsubasa says that Hikaru walks in.

"Actually it was ruled a no contest. Meaning there is hope yet for you Masamune."

"Taking that you started it they might screw you over."

"Naruto will have an announcement about it later tonight. As for the two of you, stop the arguing, Director Hagana says it's giving us a bad rap throughout the FWM."

"Oh yeah, what do you want us to do, blow him off like Madoka? I don't think Benkai can fit under his desk." Masamune jokes as Madoka gets embarrassed, Hikaru face palms, and Kyoya and Benkai chuckle.

"No, why on earth would I want you three to blow me? Tusbasa says furiously. "What's so funny you two?" He turns to the two men chuckling.

"Nothing."Keyoya and Benkai stop what they were doing shaking their heads as they speak.

"Look Tsubasa, buddy it's a joke. Besides we all know the most you can get is Madoka and Hikaru here, and that maid you got."

"Hey I paid good money for her services." Tsubasa says in retaliation only for Masamune to smirk.

"Yeah like cooking, cleaning, and for whenever Madoka isn't in the mood, isn't into that kinda stuff, or she just isn't enough to satisfy you. Oh and yes, two on one counts in that category." Masamune walks off smiling as Tsubasa scuffs.

"Come on guys, we need a game plan for Sunday." Tsubasa, Keyoya, and Benkai walk away as well leaving the ladies to themselves.

"Anyways back to the non sexual topic. Did you ask Ryo about… him for me like I asked?"

"Yes I did Madoka, he said last he talked with him he was still acting like before, and that he's going to be busy this Sunday. Well I'll see you later." Hikaru waves and leaves and Madoka's face goes pale.

"Yeah see ya." It cuts back to the ring as Magic by Lil Skys plays as the Alliance of Excellence walk out onto the stage.

Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Fern Fletcher, Phineas Flyne, and Isabella Garcia Shipero. From Danville of the Tri State Area, Buford Van Stomp and Baljeet Tinjir. The Alliance of Excellence." The group walk down to the ring with Buford and Baljeet rolling onto the ring. They both pose as The Grojband Theme plays as Grojband comes out. "And there opponents, from Peaceville. Accompanied by Corey Riffen and Lanny Penn. Kin and Kon, the Kijura Brothers." The Kijura's get into the ring and the ref tells them to get in their respective corners. Kin and Baljeet get onto the apron as the bell rings and Kon and Buford tie up. Buford pushes Kon off into the ropes and hits a big boot. Kon gets back up and gets a head lock on Buford who after a few seconds pushes Kon to one of the neutral corners. Buford runs after him but Kon gets his foot up for the counter. He hits an elbow as well and grabs Buford by the waist to try for a German Suplex but Buford uses his strength to break his grip and hits Kon with a hip toss and tries for a pin

1...2… kick out right at two. Kon gets in and is whipped into The Alliance's corner as Buford tags in Baljeet and sets Kon on his shoulders as Baljeet climbs onto the top turnbuckle. Kon however starts to fight back causing Buford to fall down face first with Kon landing on his shoulders. Kon gets up and catches Baljeet going for a hurricanrana and hits a powerbomb, going for a pin.

1...2… Baljeet kicks out at two and a half. Kon drags Baljeet over to his corner and tags in Kin and they start to set up the Curtain Call when a tussle is heard out of the ring as Phineas and Ferb attack Corey. Kon waves to Kin who rebounds off of the opposite ropes and does a suicide dive to the outside taking the half brothers out. Kin slides back into the ring and walks to Baljeet laying on the mat but he hops up and gets them into a small package for the steel.

1...2… kick out right before three. Baljeet argues with the ref before turning back around to Kin and stomps on his right knee before laying his leg on it and twisting it in all the wrong ways. Baljeet drags Kin over to his corner and tag in Buford who drops down off the apron and sets Kin's right leg up knee cap towards the post slamming it a couple of times before kicking his shin for words and Kin can be heard in audible pain.

"My god, The Alliance is trying to mame Kin here with a vicious attack to his right leg." Nathan says as Buford gets back into the ring and continues to attack Kim's leg.

"It's a smart move. If Kin can't move he won't be able to tag in Kon, making it an easy win." As Ryan says that Kin starts to show some life as Buford holds his leg as he reaches out to Kon. Kin is able to flip around and hits a enziguri to Buford that gives him enough time to tag in Kon. He runs into the ring and starts to clear house. The larger Kijura hits atomic drop' followed by a scoop slam' then a standing senton and tries for the pin.

1...2… kick out right at two and a half. Kon gets in and picks up Buford who shoves Kon to the ropes that Ferb pulls down causing Kon to fall down onto the floor below. Kon stands back up and Buford tags Baljeet and heads out as Kon tries to get back in but Buford stops him and sets him up in the electric chair and Baljeet climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off and hits the Excellence Drop Electric Chair assisted Spike Huricanrana driving Kon's head into the mats outside the ring. After Baljeet stands up and has Buford help him toss Kon into the ring and tries for a pin.

1...2… and Kon is able to somehow kick out before three. Baljeet waves Kon up and hits a super kick that causes Kon to stumble back and bound off the ropes but not before Kin tags himself in. Baljeet comes running in at Kon and jumps up, but Kon uses the last bit of energy to catch him and hit the Pop up Kon Bomb and rolls out of the ring as Kin climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off and hits the Kijura Driver 1080 Frog Splash and pins.

1...2...3. Buford chases the twins out as they meet up with Corey and Lanny. "Here are your winners, Kin and Kon, The Kijura Brothers." Grojband celebrates as it cuts to The Meredith Twins in their locker room.

"So Josh, ready for Sunday?" Jake asked his twin who was shadow boxing.

"You know I'm ready, but my question is are you ready?"

"What makes you think I'm not? I'm the one who made the choice to give the title up to prove it against everyone in the Royalty Warfare Match."

"That's exactly why. You have to face 29 other guys who are all eyeing for that World Title. Not only that but we have to watch our back cause we don't know who else will put themselves in the match." Josh sits next to Jake as Ben Parker walks in.

"Not only that but you will face other champions in there too. Such as myself."

"Oh hey Ben, you know who you are facing Sunday?" Jake asked Parker as he pulled up a chair.

"No clue, not that it matters. I have confidence."

"Are you really going to be in two matches at Royalty Warfare Ben?" Josh asked as Parker sat down setting his title on his shoulder.

" I get a shot at being the first duel champion, I'll take the risk." Parker says this as a knock is at the door and Josh gets it and opens the door to Alexa Wilson.

"Guys I could use your help." Jake puts his hand up.

"Now hold on, why should we help you?"

"You guys saw what Rose had Schnee and Belladonna do to Tsubaki earlier tonight. Who is to say that they won't pull that again with me and her sister? Alexa tries to get the trio to help her out.

"Yeah no problem. Right guys?" Josh looks to Jake and Parker who rub there chins.

"Hmmm, depends. What's in it for us?" Parker asked with Alexa simply shaking her head.

"What do you guys want?"

"You know what we want Wilson." Jake says as she chuckles, looking down and pushing her bangs out of her face. Only to look back up with a slight face.

"Yeah not happening." Jake and Ben look confused realizing the misunderstanding.

"No not that, if you want us to help pay us. Cause I got nothing from helping you last week."

"Guys you ain't the APA give it up. Look Alexa we will gladly help you." Josh tries to get Jake and Ben to stop what they were doing but they proceeded to continue.

"You don't even have like 10 bucks each for Parker and I?"

"You know what. We will give you a 50% discount because Josh thinks of you when he is lonely." Ben and Jake from as Wilson rolls her eyes and Josh face palms. She then reaches into her bra and pulls out two five roller bills and hands it to them.

"Alright fine. Now lets go." Alexa walks off and Josh starts to follow before turning around.

"Really you guys, had to make a joke about that huh?" Josh walks out as Jake and Ben stand shaking their heads.

"I don't get the big deal about it, lets go Parker." Jake and Parker walk out the door only to be cut off by Kevin and Rolf.

"So this is the former World Heavyweight Champion. And who is this kid?" Kevin says pointing to Parker.

"Ben Parker, Cruiserweight champion. Pleasure to know we have the chance to kick both your asses."

"Watch your mouth Parker child when you speak to us. Or do you wish to be made an example of what the Ed Boys are in for tonight?"

"Hey shepherd boy, pick on someone your own size. What you two want anyway, shouldn't you two be getting ready to face the Eds for like the 1,000th time in your careers each?" Jake gets in front of Rolf as they stare down.

"Rolf and I thought we would check out what the standard for champions were around here. Let's just say it's about to skyrocket on Sunday." Kevin laughs as he and Rolf walk away as Jake and Ben stand there before running to catch up with Josh and Alexa as it cuts to the ring as This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams plays and Team RWBY steps out.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. From The Kingdom of Vale Remnant, Yang Xio Long." Team RWBY walks down as Yang gets in the ring with the others clapping for her. Ruby can be heard telling Yang to break a leg. As that is going on Nowhere to Run by Fozzy plays as Wilson, The Meredith's and Parker walk out. "And her opponent, accompanied by Jake and Josh Meredith and the GVWL Cruiserweight Champion Ben Parker. From St. Louis Missouri, Alexa Wilson." Alexa gets into the ring and the ref calls for the bell. Yang charges at her and tries for the Ember Celica but Wilson rolls out of the way and Alexa waves the no you don't finger at her causing Parker and the twin brothers to laugh at her. This causes Yang to start getting mad at them and she runs at Wilson for a spear but Alexa kicks her causing Yang to stumble.

"Stop going for just big spots Yang, you're not Goldberg." Jake can be heard telling at Yang in a mocking tone.

"Yeah the only simuler thing is you're not as talented as you think." Parker joins in on the insults.

"Guys stop okay, saying Yang is as talented as Goldberg is an insult… to Goldberg." Josh adds in as the trio continues to laugh at Yang's expense.

"What are those three doing?" Nathan says in a very confused tone.

"So Hall are you going to sit here and let your friends make fun of Yang?"

"No I don't understand why they are doing this, Yang is a super talented Superstar. I'm sure even Alexa is disgusted by this." Monika says as back in the ring Alexa has Yang in a headlock trying to wear Xio Long down. Yang is able to push her into the corner and ram her shoulder into Wilson's abdomen before the ref pulls Yang away from the corner. Yang starts to run at her but Alexa jumps up over the top rope causing Yang to ram her shoulder into the post and Wilson kicks her face causing her to stumble back into the ring as Alexa climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off to hit a spinning DDT and covers.

1...2… kick out at two. Meanwhile on the outside, Jake looks to Josh, then Ben, they all nod and lift up the apron and pull out three chairs. They check them out as Ruby, Wiess, and Blake all start to head their way. But then Jake pulls out a… popcorn maker… and sets it up in front of them. While back in the ring Alexa works on Yang's back pressing her weight on her knees as they sit on her spine. Yang is able to fight her way out of it as she gets up out of the ring and over to the men who are making popcorn and handing it out to people in the section.

"They are making popcorn while Alexa, who wanted them to be out here to help her, is in a match with the likes of Yang. And handing it out to the crowd?" Ryan, along with the rest of the crew, is baffled but the trio's actions as the camera follows Jake, who is now wearing an apron and chef's hat, walking over to the commentary table with three bags of popcorn.

"Here you guys want some? Free of charge." Jake offers the three some free popcorn.

"And this is our former World Champion?" Staford says as Jake holds the bags up.

"Ummm, sure thanks Jake." Spade is handed a bag and Jake sets one down for Ryan and starts to reach for Hall as Parker calls him back over.

"Jake get back here." Parker pulls out a jar of marshmallow fluff. All while Yang stands besides them all, her anger about to reach a boiling point. "Okay we all know she will only take popcorn from you if it's in a ball shape" Parker starts to fiddle with the jar but is interrupted as Yang grabs one of the chairs and pushes over the popcorn maker and starts to smash it with the chair. The three men look at her acting like they have no idea why Yang is doing this as she stops, slams the chair down and climbs back into the ring. Alexa grabs her as she does and hits a 1916 for the pin.

1...2...3. Alexa gets up and celebrates as Ruby, Wiess, and Blake stand there in shock. They get into the ring and Ruby reaches her hand out but Alexa refuses not trusting her. But as she turns around Yang lifts her up in a delayed suplex hold and Wiess and Black walk over to help keep Wilson up. Then the three outside the ring stop messing around and hop in as Josh and Ben ask what is going on Jake decides to put Rose up on his shoulders.

"You hit Wilson with a Jackhammer I hit Rosh with the GTS." Jake yells as there is a standoff until My Town by Hollywood Undead plays and Naruto comes out.

"Now guys, Yang put Wilson down, Jake you put down Rose and let's not cause any major problems alright." After a bit Yang sets Alexa down and after that Jake does the same with Ruby. Naruto steps into the ring reaching into his suit jacket and pulls out a few clipboards and waves to the crew to pull out a table from under the ring.

"Well now that you are both here why don't we get the first ever contract signing out of the way shall we?" Naruto sets down one of the clipboards as everyone stands on both sides while Naruto is at the head of the table, with Team RWBY to Naruto's left, and Alexa, Parker, and The Meredith Twins to his right. "Now this is of course for the Women's Championship match this Sunday. I do want to congratulate the both of you on making it to the finals of the tournament. Now Alexa will you please sign here?" Naruto sets a pen and the clipboard down and Wilson signs it. Naruto looks at it and nods. "Okay now you Ruby." Ruby signs as well and looks up and grabs a mic.

"Look Alexa, I know that it's going to be nervous for you cause you are fighting for your first title against a former champion in other promotions like me. But just to let you know, it's fine to have butterflies in your stomach, I'm nervous too. So good luck Sunday, you'll need it." Ruby reaches her hand out but Alexa grabs another mic instead.

"The only thing that makes you nervous is that you have seen what I can do, but you still don't know all there is about me." Alexa drops her mic and turns to walk away as the others join her and Naruto pulls out another clipboard.

"Okay then, well good luck ladies and. Hey Parker where do you think you're going, you're next kid." Parker turns back around and slides into the ring as he is handed the pen. "Sign right there sir. Oh you ladies can go now." Parker signs the contract and Naruto looks it over. "Alright, now may I please ask that Masamune Kadoya please come out here." Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays as Masamune along with the rest of the WBBA, including Hikaru, walk out behind him. Masamune hops into the ring, mic in hand, and stands across from Parker.

"You know something Uzamaki? I knew you would make the right choice." Masamune says as Naruto is about to respond when Resonance by T.M Revolution plays as the DWMA steps out. They walk down to the ring as Black Star gets in and grabs himself a mic.

"What do you mean he made the right choice, he said your stupid name, not the name of the greatest GVWL star ever, me. So now let me ask you?" Black Star is cut off by Parker.

"Now firstly, you think you're any smarter than him, don't get me wrong you are both stupid but still. And secondly, who said you were the greatest ever? Surely it wasn't me. Did Tsubaki do it, did she need to make you feel like a giant despite the fact that you're smaller than a peanut in a woodchipper?" Parker says to a big reaction from the crowd.

"I can't tell if you are making a joke about his height, his intellect, or his manhood." Masamune says, holding back a laugh.

"Honestly it's a mix of the first and last one. Oh I broke him." Parker points to Naruto who rubs his eyes while obviously chuckling.

"Now guys, ahem sorry about that. Now guys, if you would shut the hell up I was about to ask for Black Star to come out. You see you're guys match will be a triple threat match for the Cruiserweight title. So Masamune please sign here." Kadoya signs the contract as Naruto slides it over to Black Star. "Now for you Black Star." Black Star signs his name on the whole contract and hands it to Naruto. "You do know you have to sign the line right?"

"What's the big difference? I signed it and I'll win on Sunday anyway."

"Fine whatever. All of you are dismissed, well everyone but Kid and Soul." Parker hops out and leaves.

"Hold on, before everyone leaves. Nakasuka, I just want to say that I'm sorry about earlier. And you know I mean it cause I am doing this with my own free will." Masamune apologises about the whole thing from his and Black Star's match.

"Alright Kadoya, I accept your apology."

"Really. You know if you want."

"I think I know where this is going and I'm not interested. Not only that but I don't cheat."

"Tsubaki I don't think people will be mad at you for cheating." Masamune points to Black Star as he continues to hit on Tsubaki.

"For the last time I am not dating Black Star."

Really then who is it?"

"Kotonoha Katsura." Masamune's smile goes away.

"Wait you're a lesbian? I mean I don't see an issue with it, it's just I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Wait, I didn't know you were a part of the LGBT community." Ruby who is still there interrupts.

"Didn't I tell you and your team to leave like 15 minutes ago?"

"That doesn't matter now. Look Tsubaki I am so sorry, if I knew that I would have not let Wiess and Blake talk me into having them jump you. But you know what, I'll tell you what. Next week after I win the Women's Championship I will gladly give you a title match." Ruby says as Masamune cuts her off.

"That's if you win Sunday. I mean I have a better chance of winning then you."

"How, I'm in a singles match. You're in a triple threat."

"Well you see Rosse, some people call me a man of 100 counters. Not only that but Black Star is in my match so it's like a singles match."

"Hey you know what Rose, if you win Sunday I accept your offer." Tsubaki reaches out her arm to shake hands.

"Well I will see you next week." Ruby and Tsubaki shake hands.

"Now hold on just one moment, you guys are acting like Wilson doesn't exist. So you know what. Hikaru give me it." Hikaru hands Masamune a clipboard along with a pen. "You know this is? This is, say, like a list, of people or things I don't like. For example, Black Star or Parker. I call it The Condenments of Kadoya. And you know what Tsubaki, Ruby and your not so fearsome foursome. You have been condemned." Masamune writes their names down as the crowd cheers. "I'm out of here. See you losers later." Masamune hops out of the ring as the WBBA follow. After they leave RWBY make their exit as well and once they leave Grojband's music hits as they come out with Kin limping. They all get into the ring and have a staredown with the DWMA.

"Now gentlemen things have gone smooth so far so please don't ruin it now. Now Soul, Kid please sign here." Naruto hands them the contract as Maka swipes it away from him reading it then she shows a face of disgust.

"It says here that if I get involved in any way shape or form then Kid and Soul will be stripped of the titles. But what if one of them bumps into someone holding a chair and the ref isn't looking?" Maka asked Naruto who he thought for a second before answering.

"Then the Producer and I will reverse the decision and award the titles to the Kijura's." Naruto grins causing Soul to lose his cool.

"Hey that ain't right, so you are telling Kin and Kon it's okay to cheat? If Maka can't be at ring side then those two shouldn't be either." Soul points to Corey and Lanny.

"We have never been at ring side for the Tag Title match. But that's changing this Sunday at Royalty Warfare." Corey says getting into Soul's face.

"Yeah we ain't going to let you screw Kin and Kon over a third time." Lanny adds as they continue the stare down. Kid and Soul both sign the contract as well as the Kijuras. Naruto takes the contract and looks it over.

"Alright everything's in order. Best of luck to the four of you. Naruto says as Kid cuts him off.

"Now hold on there is still one thing left."

"And what is that?" Kin asks as Kid and Soul looks at each other.

"Well it's just this." Kid and Soul flip the table over and start to brawl with Kin and Kon. Corey and Black Star throw hands as both Maka and Lanky get out of the ring. Corey and Black Star fly out of the ring as Kid and Soul beat down Kon and start to work on Kin's knee. Naruto along with some security is able to get them off him as they leave the ring holding the tag belts above their heads. They leave the ring as staff checks on the Kijuras. It cuts to the DWMA walking into the backstage as Naruto confronts them.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Naruto says as he walks to them with anger in his eyes.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do? Strip us of our titles?" Kid says mockingly.

"No but I will do this. This Sunday if you lose your match in anyway, including by disqualification or count out, you will forfeit the tag titles."

"Now hold on you can't do that. Besides it doesn't matter we are still going to win on Sunday right Kid."

"Yeah so you might as well tell Kin and Kon not the show up."

"Oh shut it, and get out of my sight before I do take the titles from you." Kid and Soul walk off as Naruto shakes his head when one of the backstage people walk up with a phone in hand.

"Ummm, sir."

"What." Naruto turns to him as he lifts up the phone.

"It's for you." Naruto waves for him to hand it over.

"Hello, oh it's you. How have you been sir? Good that's good. So about Sunday? You will, alright I'll let The Producer know that. Thanks for calling and I will see you. Okay bye thanks." It cuts back to the arena with Alex in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall and is the main event of the evening." No More Tears by Ozzy Ozborn plays as Kevin and Rolf walk out with Nazz following close behind. "Introducing first from Peach Creek, accompanied by Nazz, they are Kevin and Rolf, Peach Creek Unlimited." The trio heads down to the ring with a sea of boos as Kevin and Rolf get into the ring as I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Ozborn plays. "And their opponents, from Peach Creek, accompanied by Eddy. They are Ed and Edward, The Erupting Eds." The Eds come down to thunderous cheers as Ed and Edward get into the ring. Ed and Rolf stay in as Kevin and Double D step onto the apron and the bell rings. The two men tie up and Ed takes the early advantage due to his strength. Ed holds Rolf in one of the neutral corners before the ref pulls him off and Rolf gets in a cheap shot with a poke to the eye. Rolf takes advantage of this and lays some fist into Ed before he picks him up and tosses him into his corner and tags in Double D and hits a back breaker elbow drop double team and Eds goes for a pin.

1… kick out at one. Edd and Rolf get up and Rolf kicks at his legs as hard as he can. Rolf whips Double D into his corner and tags in Kevin and they do a double leg DDT. Kevin kicks at Edd's legs a bit before kicking at the rest of his body. Kevin picks up Double D and whips him into the ropes for a big body drop but Edd does a flip and lands on his feet before hitting a paylay kick. Double D hops up and starts to lift Kevin back up but Kevin rakes the eyes and he follows up with a super kick. Kevin pushes the stumbling Ed to the corner and tags in Rolf and they hit a double Russian leg sweep. Rolf stomps on Edward some more but he rolls out of the way and Rolf grabs him whipping him into the ropes looking for the Old Country Lariat but Edd ducks and springboards off for a springboard cross body. Double D hops up looking for a springboard Moon Sault but Rolf gets up and catches him. Double D escapes and tries for a hurricanrana but Rolf catches him again and lands a booming power bomb. Rolf then, after some fighting locks in the lobster lock on Edd. After some struggle he is about to tap when Ed runs in to break the hold. Kevin runs in but Ed quickly takes care of him as he grabs Double D's arm and drags him to their corner and tags himself in. Running back in Ed hits Rolf with a few big boots before Rolf swings at Ed that he dodges and grabs him from behind and hit the Lump Drop. But before he could go for the pin Kevin and Eddy get into a scuffle outside. Double D sees this and hits a suicide dive and helps Eddy back up. Meanwhile in the ring Rolf is tossed a chair from Nazz smacks Ed with it, forcing the ref to call for the bell. Eddy and Double D get into the ring and try to help out Ed but Kevin gets up and joins the fight. Kevin and Rolf get the upper hand until Hero by Skillet plays as Johnny 2x4 runs down to the ring with Plank in hand. He slides into the ring as Kevin and Rolf step back, the Eds stand up beside him. When all of a sudden Johnny twacks Eddy with Plank and Kevin and Rolf continue the attack on Ed and Double D. The three men get out and meet up with Jazz as Johnny takes his white shirt off to show he is wearing a Peach Creek Unlimited shirt as the show ends.

So that is the go home show for Royalty Warfare. What did you guys think of the show? Also who would you like to see in the Royalty Warfare match? Let me know in the reviews. Also here is the match card going into it.

GVWL Women's Championship Match: Alexa Wilson V.S. Ruby Rose

GVWL Cruiserweight Championship Match: Masamune Kadoya V.S. Black Star V.S. Ben Parker ©

GVWL Tag Team Championship Match (If Maka intervenes or Kid and Soul is DQed they forfeit the Titles): Kin and Kno Kijura V.S. Soul "Eater" Evans and Death the Kid ©

GVWL Royalty Warfare Match for the vacant GVWL World Heavyweight Championship (30 predetermined entrints with the option to enter the match with your stable or enter the match randomly).

Other matches will be announced at the start of the show that has not been announced yet. The four above are the ones heading into it. But with that said I hope you guys liked the show and have a good day.


	6. GVWL Royalty Warfare

The show opens to a vignette about the main event Royalty Warfare match and how we got to where we are. It has Jake hitting the GTS on Ashura and getting the three count.

"_Here is your winner, and the Inaugural GVWL World Heavyweight Champion, Jake Meredith." _It shows Jake celebrating only for the feed to cut from the first episode of the reboot with The Producer.

"_Now those who were champions prior will be given the titles back. But those who had contenders." _It shows Kid and Soul holding the tag titles after the match with Kin and Kon on the first episode as well as Black Jack walking down the ramp with the TV title. "_Must fight to keep them tonight." _It then cuts to Jake's encounter with The Alliance of Excellence.

"_So just drop the act, and hand over the world title to its rightful owner_ ."

"_You know what, you're right."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Good talk."_ It then has when Jake walked into The Producer's office from the end of the show.

"_Ah Jake, what can I do for the world champ?"_

"_Former world champ. I'm vacating the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship." _It shows Jake handing over the title. Then it cuts to the next week as Naruto is in the ring.

"_Firstly what to do about the World Title being vacant. Well I have a solution to that. I have an idea for a Royal Rumble kind of match. Just like the Royal Rumble we will have our talents enter the match from one to 30, but if more then one member of a team or stable are going to be in the match, then they may all enter the match at once. And unlike the original, if say Alex our ring announcer over there were to somehow find himself in the ring during the match, he is now a part of the match. So what I am saying is that if you are a member of the GVWL team,be it a talent who isn't in the match already, or one of our personnel, yes the ladies included, then you have a chance to become the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion. So the rules of engagement have altered. Therefore I have only one name for this match and subsequently, it's Pay Per View. I like to call it, Royalty Warfare." _It then cuts to all the talent fighting in matches from the past few weeks as a disembodied voice narrates.

"Tonight one man shall lay there clam to the GVWL's most important title. Who will write their name in the GVWL record books? And who will fall trying." The package ends as Don't Question my Heart by Saliva plays as pyro goes off and the lights show the somewhat regal looking stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our first ever Pay Per View. Welcome to Royalty Warfare. We already have some good matches on the cards for tonight as we will crown our first ever Women's Champion." Nathan Spade says as he passes the mic to say to Monika Hall.

"Yeah Nathan, one of the best ladies in the FWM Ruby Rose will face off with one of the OC's of GVWL Alexa Wilson."

"Let's not forget the Tag Team Championship match between Kin and Kon Kijura of Grojband hope to win the titles from Kid and Soul. But Naruto being the incompatent GM he thinks it's fine for Riffen and Penn to be out here but not Maka, becauseIf she tries to help her friends out, or if Kid and Soul is disqualified or counted out. They will be forced to forfeit the tag titles." Stafford says as Nathan shakes his head before talking again.

"We also have a Triple Threat Match for the Cruiserweight Championship as Ben Parker defends against Black Star and Masamune Kadoya." The camera cuts away to the back as Ed, Edd and Eddy are walking along when they are jumped by Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny. The attackers swing baseball bats into the Eds causing a very loud thud. After a good minute or two Naruto and a few trainers come in as they are chased off. Kin and Kon walk into frame as they head to the ring.

"Wow what happened?" Kon asked as Naruto stood back up.

"What does it look like Kon? The Eds got jumped by PCU again. But you two shouldn't worry about that. You guys got a match to get to." Naruto says as he runs his hands through his hair looking a little stressed.

"Look, we will worry about ourselves, and don't stress yourself too hard, ok boss?" Kin says as he pats the GM's shoulder.

"Don't call me boss, and let me add this, if you lose this match clean. Then this is your last freeby got it." Naruto says to Kin and Kon's shock

"What do you mean man? I thought we were friends?" Kon asked as Kin gives the look of confusion

"Cause you two wouldn't be any better then the DWMA now would you." With that Naruto turns around and starts to walk off before turning back around again. "But I'm sure you two understand, taking that I am your boss." He emphasizes the boss part as he walks away as Kin just shakes his head as they head to the ring.

"Wow the GM is putting his foot down on this." Spade says as it cuts back to ringside.

"I don't blame him, he needs to let more than just the ungrateful Kijuras a title shot." Staford says as the Grojband Theme plays as Kin and Kon comes onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is for the GVWL World Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, the challengers. From Peaceville, Kin and Kon, The Kijura Brothers." Kin and Kon get into the ring and talk for a bit before Resonance by T.M. Revolution plays as Kid and Soul come out. "And introducing their opponents. From Death City, they are the GVWL World Tag Team Champions. Soul "Eater" Evans and Death the Kid, The DWMA." Kid and Soul get into the ring and have a staredown as Kin and Soul step onto the apron as the bell rings as Kid kicks Kon in the stomach as he tries, and fail, to beat down the larger Kijura, as Kon shoves Kid away and hits a big boot and quickly goes for a pin.

1… Kid kicks out right at one. Kid gets up trying to put Kon into a headlock but Kon shoves him off and towards the ropes looking for the Pop Up Kon Bomb but Kid uses his momentum to jump over Kon who turns around and is met Kid's foot to the side of his head. Kon stumbels a bit as Kid whips him into his corner and tags in Soul and they drop him with a double DDT and Soul tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out right at two. Kon gets up as Soul throws punches and kicks at him as Kon hits Soul with a Sit Out Jawbreaker that causes him to fall onto his back as Kon gets up, lifting Soul up. Soul starts to try to fight back but Kon knees him in the gut and tosses him to his corner, tagging in Kin and they try for the Curtain Call but Soul fights out of it. Soul rebounds off the ropes and hit Kon with the Witch Hunter running knee strike and, not realising that Kin is the legal man, tries to pin Kon and Kin takes this opportunity to hit Soul with the Kijura Driver 1080 Frog Splash and as Kon rolls out of the ring Kin tries to pin Soul but Liz Tompson jumps over the barricade and distracts the ref as Kin and Soul gets up as My Town by Hollywood Undead plays as Naruto storms out of the back.

"Ref ring the damn bell this match is over."

"Hold it Uzamaki, that's Liz, not Maka. So there for we didn't break the rules." Kid defends Liz being out there as Corry and Lanns comes down chasing Liz off and Naruto turns back around to the back shaking his head. Meanwhile Soul kicks Kin with a low blow as he doubles over. Kon on the outside pulls Kid off the apron and as Soul takes a step towards Kon he falls down in pain grabbing his foot and Kin hops back up and tags Kon who picks Soul up on his shoulders and the Kijuras hit the Curtain Call Backbreaker assisted Power Bomb and Kon covers.

1...2...3. Corry and Lanns start to freak out as Kin and Kon hug each other in disbelief as the crowd erupts in cheers.

"Here are your winners, and the NEW GVWL World Tag Team Champions. Kin and Kon, the Kijura Brothers!" The brothers get up and the ref hands them the tag titles.

"The Kijuras have done it. They are now the tag team champions." Spade says as Kid and Liz get into the ring and look to the stage as Grojband celebrates and Kin reveals he was wearing a sports cup as they walk into the back.

"I can't believe what I just saw. Kin could have just broken Soul's foot with a weapon." Ryan says in disgust.

"Well taking that they have played dirty every time they took some extra precautions." Hall defends Kin and Kon as it cuts to Naruto in the back as he turns off his tv monitor as a knock is at the door.

"Come on it. Oh what do you want?" Naruto asked as Jim Bob Cletus barged into the room.

"You know what I want. I want that black feller." Jim says not thinking about how he worded it.

"Think before you speak. Do you mean Black Jack?"

"Yeah the flippy illegal card man."

"First he's a luchador, second he has a green card so he can work here legally, and last but not least I'm about to ask you to stop talking."

"Well that has yet to be seen. As for my match I want it to be an American Muscle Match for that tube title of his."

"You can have the match for the T.V Title but not the stipulation."

"Why not, it's as great an idea as when Columbus came up with the idea of America."

"What? That analogy makes no sense."

"Oh yes it does. You ain't America so yous don't get it."

"Whatever just… what the hell is around your waste?"

"The United States of America Championship… duh."

"We don't have a U.S title."

"Well you just didn't know cause it's only awarded to true Americans. A.K.A me."

"I can name a few talents that were born in the states."

"But are they someone who bleeds the colors of old glory? Do they know the National Anthem from the bottom of there's heart? Hmmm do they?"

"I don't know. Look, get out of my office okay." Jim Bob leaves but as he does so, team RWBY is at the door.

"Oh hello ladies. Let me hold the door for y'all." They thank him as he steps out. "See, only us true Americans hold the door open for ladies."

"I said get out Cletus." Naruto waves him out as the girls look at them confused.

"Ummm so anyways. Sir we need to ask you something." Ruby said as the others nods.

"Sure what is it?" All four of them try to say something all at once only to mumble over one another. "Okay one at a time… one at a time. Rose speak." Naruto quiets them down so he can hear what they are saying.

"Okay so we know that the only reason why it isn't Yang and I is because Parker and the Merediths were out there distracting her." Ruby says as Yang steps up.

"We want them barred from ringside tonight." Blake then steps up.

"What they did last week was disrespectful to all the women on the roster and to all the girls at home and in the crowd watching." Wiess also steps in.

"We only ask this to make it a fare fight." Naruto thinks for a bit.

"Okay I see your concern. So tonight for you and Willson's match Parker and the Meredith Twins will be barred from ringside."

"And?" Ruby asks as the others wave to add more to it.

"Oh how could I forget. The rest of your team is barred as well." Tram RWBY stands in shock as he gives a bit of a grin. "I'm sure you girls understand. I'm doing this to make it a fare fight. Good luck and goodbye." The girls leave as it fades to the Eds in the trainer's room as Double D is holding an ice pack on his left knee and Eddy the same but on his chest while a trainer checks Ed's right shoulder and he reacts with a painful look.

"This doesn't bid well for you guys. I'm going to have to recommend not participating in the Royalty Warfare Match." The head doctor Clemons tries to speak bit Ed interrupts him.

"Not going to happen doc. I need this match. This might be my only shot at becoming World Champion again."

"I understand that you don't want to drop out. But as the head of the medical staff here for GVWL. The health of the talents, including you three, are my top priority. I hope you two aren't as short minded as he is."

"No Ed is right. We have to put it all on the line if any of us wants to be world champion by the end of tonight." Eddy says standing up while holding on to his ribs.

"Yeah and besides. I'm sure that's what PCU wants. So I say it doesn't matter who wins it, so long as it's one of us." Double D says as Naruto walks in.

"I hope you guys don't mind me checking in on you guys?"

"Hey no problem man. But weren't you just in your office?" Eddy asked as the men shook hands.

"Oh my office is just down the hall. And besides, us ninjas are also fast."

"Sir you must tell them that they should at least consider not partaking in the match. They refuse to listen to me and insist on being entrants to the match."

"Well if they want to so be it. I can't stop them unless they can't move." Naruto says as he nods, opening the door. "Good luck gentlemen." Naruto leaves as it cuts to in front of the commentary desk as a truck's axle with a cargo strap and 20 inch mud tires attached lays there.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the following contest is a… American Muscle Match?" Alex says extremely confused as America, Fuck Yeah plays a Jim Bob Cletus marchs out with the United States flag over his shoulder. "And it is for the GVWL Television Championship. Introducing first from The Greatest Country in the World, The United States of America, Jim Bob Cletus." Jim walks down as the crowd doesn't know what to think as Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones plays as Black Jack comes out to the stage to cheers from the crowd and a sad look from Cletus. "And his opponent, from the shadows of the future. He is the star of the future, and the GVWL Television Champion, Black Jack." Cletus hops out of the ring as Black Jack slides in. He looks at the redneck confused as Cletus lifts the axle with ease.

"Look at that power. Jim is a force to be feared. He should be in the Royalty Warfare Match." Ryan says as Cletus rolls back into the ring yells at Black Jack to do the same before Feel so Numb by Rob Zombie plays as The Producer steps out.

"Jim, you know that we did not okay the stipulation for the match. It's a normal one on one match." Cletus looks at him with anger before grabbing a Mic.

"I don't care. This is America, I can do whatever I want so long as it's legal."

"Ref ring the bell." The bell rings as Cletus yells as The Producer and Black Jack takes advantage of this and goes for a roll up.

1...2...3. "Here is your winner and still GVWL Television Champion. Black Jack." He quickly grabs both the T.V and U.S titles and heads up the ramp. When he got to the stage The Producer held out his hand pointing to the U.S title and Black Jack handed it over and a backstage worker comes out with a trash can as The Producer tosses the title into it causing Cletus to lose it. After a minute of freaking out he storms up the ramp as it cuts to the back with Parker and the Meredith Twins.

"So what is the strategy for tonight you two?" Ben asks as Jake tapes up his hands and Josh walks around the locker room.

"Firstly you got to retain the Cruiserweight Championship. And from there we pray one of us wins Royalty Warfare." Josh says as Mitchell Zane walks into the room.

"Good news you guys, I get my hand on Ootori again, and I ain't letting him do the same thing as before." Zane says as Jake stands up, setting down the medical tape, pops his neck, and rolls his shoulder.

"Good on you Mitch, you better take care, same to you Ben, cause if you don't. Your chances in winning the world title drops drastically." Jake says as both Ben and Mitchell stop to think about it for a second before a knock is heard at the door. "Who is it?" As Jake asks who was at the door Josh opens it as Luchas Mars walks in.

"Hey there guys. What's going on here?" Luchas steps next to the others as Jake grabs a pair of headphones.

"Nothing much, just talking about what we should do for the Royalty Warfare Match." Zane informs Mars of the conversation.

"Well so long as one of us wins, it doesn't matter who wins right? Say Jake what spot you got." Luchas looks to the former champion.

"I'm entering number one, if I want to prove I'm the rightful champion I have to run the gauntlet." Jake says as he grabs a hoodie, putting it on, then slipping his headphones around his neck.

"So the advice you told me and Ben better be something you listen too as well." Mitchell says as Alexa Wilson walks in.

"Get a load of this guys. Ruby and her friends were apparently begging Naruto to ban the Merediths and Ben from ringside." Willson says chuckling at this.

"Yeah but didn't she get what she wanted?" Luchas asks as Alexa re composes herself.

"Yeah but her pals got banned as well. He gave them the same reason as why she wanted them gone." Willson tosses her hair before turning back around. "Welp, my match is up next. Wish me luck boys." Alexa walks out as Jake pulls out his phone.

"I'm going to walk around the back for a bit. Good luck you two." With that Jake puts his headphones on and leaves as well.

"I'm going to go get something from catering, anyone care to join me?" Mitchell asks and Ben lifts his hand as they also leave.

"Good they all left, I thought I was going to have to tell them to leave." Josh says as Luchas makes sure the door is closed. "Hey you remember what I asked you about right?"

"Yeah I know, and I get what you are thinking. And I'm here to help you out my guy." Luchas says as the feed cuts back to the arena as Red Like Roses Two plays as Ruby comes out not at all in a good mood.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall and is to determine the first ever GVWL Women's Champion. Introducing first, from the Kingdom of Vale Remnant, Ruby Rose." Ruby slides into the ring still looking angry but when the camera focuses on her face she gives a smile that seems to give off an image that she has a plan when Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays as Alexa walks out. "And her opponent, from Missouri, Alexa Willson." Alexa slides into the ring, looking at Ruby a bit confused by her smug look as the ref calls for the start of the match. The two tie up and Alexa forces Ruby into a corner and pushes on her head for a few seconds before the ref pulls them apart and Ruby slaps Alexa. Ruby runs at Willson only to be met with her foot, followed by an elbow drop and a head lock. Ruby is able to slide out of the hold and roll out of the ring as she walks near the barricade, slapping on it a bit, as Alexa also steps out as the ref starts the count… one… Alexa heads over to Ruby to see about trying to whip her back into the ring but Ruby reverses it and whips her into the barricade… two… Ruby slams Alexa's head into the barricade causing Alexa to lean into it as Ruby quickly got back into the ring...3… Ruby bumps into the ref as Alexa is getting up, a random fan _accidentally_ spilled their drink on her, and she flips the cup into the man's face and turns around to see Ruby climbing up the turnbuckles and cuts her off. Both of the ladies fight for a bit before Alexa slips out from under Ruby and tries for a power bomb, but Ruby is able to fight back. So she hops up behind Ruby and hits a German Superplex and both of them stay down as Ruby puts up an X with her arms and the ref rushes to check on her as the same fan from before jumps the barricade and it's revealed to be Jaune Arc. Who slides into the ring and urges Willson to stand, meanwhile someone on the opposite side hops over the barricade. And when she does stand he charges her as the man slides into the ring and hults Arc and slams him down with a Sit-out Pop-up Powerbomb.

"Hey what the hell, Jaune Arc just got destroyed by that man. Who the hell is that man?" Nathan says as the camera gets a better look at him. "My god, is that?"

"That's Bray Swanson, he just obliterated Jaune with that devastating Powerbomb." Monika adds.

"From what I heard, I think he calls that the Swan Song and with good reason." Nathan says as Jaune flies out of the ring as Ruby, who now looks perfectly fine, yells at the ref who does nothing about him as he rolls out of the ring and stands halfway up the ramp with his arms crossed as Alexa plants Ruby with a 1916 and goes for a pin.

1...2...3. Alexa celebrates as the ref hands her the Women's Championship. "Here is your winner, and the Inaugural GVWL Women's Champion, Alexa Willson." Alexa heads up the ramp, high fiving Swanson on the way as the two head up the ramp as it cuts to Jake walking around backstage near a dumpster as Shane Martin walks up Mic in hand.

"Jake is it okay if I have a few words with you?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Well about the Royalty Warfare Match, don't you think someone would try to sneak into the match last minute and steel the match from under you or anyone else?"

"Maybe, but that's why you gotta keep your head on a swivel." Jake says as from the dumpster behind him, Jim Bob Cletus pops up and hops down from inside, whipping off the U.S title that was tossed out earlier.

"What you lookin at?" Jim says looking in Jake's eyes.

"I'm looking at a loser, you?"

"I'm lookin at a non patriot." Cletus says walking away as Jake and Shane look at him wondering what they just saw. It cuts back to the ring as Through the Fire and the Flames by DragonForce plays as Mitchell Zane walks out from the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Missouri, Mitchell Zane." Zane rolls into the ring as he checks the turnbuckle as Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays as Tsubasa Ootori walks out with Madoka Amano by his side. "And his opponent, accompanied by Madoka Amano, from Metal Bey City Japan, he is the Director of the WBBA, Tsubasa Ootori." Tsubasa stays put outside the ring. Grabbing Madoka's hand in a flirty mater until Zane dives over the top rope taking Tsubasa out and tosses him back in the ring, and tells Madoka he is keeping an eye on her, and slides into the ring as the ref calls for the bell. Zane goes to start striking at Tsubasa but he shouts at him, asking for a time out so he can take his suit jacket off, which he gets but instead of grossing it out to Madoka he throws it at Zane and jumps him. The ref pulls Ootori off giving Zane time to pull the jacket off his head. Zane and Ootori tie up and Mitchell is able to gain head control and tries to weigh him down but Tsubasa tosses him off into the ropes as Tsubasa leaps over him and Zane catches the ropes as he sees Tsubasa bent down and tries for a Curb Stomp, but Tsubasa gets out of the way, kicks him in the gut and tries for the Winged Eagle Butterfly Sit-out Powerbomb. Zane reverses that with a big body drop into a head lock that Tsubasa fights out of. Both men get up and Tsubasa goes for a kick that Mitchell grabs but Tsubasa hits him with a backflip kick, knocking down Zane and tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out right at two. Tsubasa, out of frustration, picks him up for the Winged Eagle but this time Zane counters with a hurricanrana that sends him through the ropes and into Madoka outside. Tsubasa freaks out as he helps up Madoka.

"Will you look at that, Zane trying to harm Miss Amano, he should be ashamed." Ryan says in disgust. Once Tsubasa knows she is ok he slides back into the ring and is grabbed by Zane who lands a Falcon Arrow and pins.

1...2… kick out at two and a half. Zane looks up to the corner and walks over to it. He stomps the mat telling Tsubasa to get up and he does so and tries for the Curb Stomp again but Tsubasa is aware and dodges again, using this to land Winged Eagle and tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out right before three. As Tsubasa gets up in shock. A horse call can be heard as the lights cut out and a white horse appears on the jumbotron. Confused by this, Tsubasa stares at it as it spreads out flaming wings, causing a look of horror on his face. When the tron shuts off and the lights come on Zane plants Tsubasa with a Curb Stomp and goes for the pin.

1...2...3. "Here is your winner, Mitchell Zane." Mitchell rolls out and heads back to the stage, high fiving kids on his way up the ramp as it cuts to the back as Jake continues to walk around as he bumps into PCU.

"Oh hey there kiddo, sorry didn't see you there, it is quite hard to see small fries from this view." Kevin says laughing as Rolf and Johnny chuckles behind him.

"So I guess your sex life must be shit ah?" Jake responds in a sarcastic remark.

"You think you're a funny kid? Cause when I look at you, I see a dead man." Kevin says not realising that Bray Swanson, Luchas Mars, and Josh Meredith were standing behind them.

"Really cause it looks like it's four on three, and I don't think guys like you ever like being outnumbered."

"What do you mean by that you." Kevin says as Josh interrupts him.

"Boo." PCU looks behind them to see that they are indeed outnumbered.

"You got lucky this time, Dork." With that PCU walks off.

"I guess Ed is a part of our name. Anyway what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, your brother and I were just saying our congratulations to Alexa and welcoming Bray and saw you in a tight spot." Luchas says as Willson pops out from behind them.

"I'm here too."

"Oh yeah, congrats on the win, you know I thought she would try something like that." Jake says as it cuts to Tsubasa and Madoka walking in the back, looking around frantically as Kyoya and Benkai run into them.

"What the hell was that about?" Kyoya asks, looking at Tsubasa like he saw a ghost.

"Guys where is Masamume, have you seen him, is HE here?" Tsubasa says as Masamune walks in.

"I'm right here. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Where is Director Hagana, I need to speak to him." Tsubasa said as Madoka grabs his shoulder.

"Hikaru said that you know who was going to be busy today. Oh god, what if she meant he was going to be here." She lets go of his shoulder looking off into space in fear. "Oh no, what would he think about us?" Madoka askes as Masamune slaps both of them in the face. "Thanks Masamune."

"Yeah, I needed that."

"You guys are acting like it's the end of the world, so what if he is here. There is one of him and like four of us. Stop freaking out. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go win." As he says that, he leaves as it cuts back to the ring as Never Lose Myself plays as Black Star walks out, notable without Tsubaki.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is triple threat match set for one fall." Alex begins to announce as the crowd mimics the one falling. "And is for the GVWL Cruiserweight Championship. Introducing first, from Death City, Black Star." Black Star looks around as Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays as Ben Parker walks onto the stage. "And his opponents, first from St. Louis Missouri, he is the GVWL Cruiserweight Champion, Ben Parker." Ben slides into the ring and stands up wondering where Masamune was until King of my World by Saliva plays as Masamune steps out. "And introducing the last participant, from Metal Bey City Japan, Masamune Kadoya." As Masamune gets to the ring, Black Star dives over the ropes taking him out as Parker looks at the two as Black Star picks up Masamune and the two fight each other for a bit before as he rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel chair and smashes it into their backs and tosses them back into the ring as the ref calls for the bell and Parker tries to pin Black Star.

1… kick out right at one. Ben gets up as Masamune jumps Parker from behind, forcing him out of the ring. Masamune turns to Black Star who starts to punch at him, and whips him into the far ropes from the hard camera, bending over for a body drop, but Masamune halts his movement by dropping on his back, Masamune can be heard yelling "Morning Idiot" before kicking Black Star in the face. Masamune gets up, grabbing the chair that Parker brought into the ring, and goes to slam in into Black Star's head, only for him to do a backflip kick and kicks the chair to the outside, that is caught by Parker, who hopes onto the apron and bashes in over Black Star's head, causing the chair to stick around his head as he stands there, only to drop dead. Masamune and Parker punch at each other, as Kadoya knees Ben in the stomach, and tosses him to the ropes. Parker rebounds and tries for a spear but Masamune catches him with a Code Striker and tries to pin.

1...2… kick out right at two. Masamune starts to argue with the ref. Only to notice that Tsubaki is now with Black Star, who is putting something in his mouth, and he rolls out of the ring, chasing her around the ring for a bit before she runs up the ramp as Parker starts to get up, but plays possum once he sees him not paying attention. Masamune rolls back into the ring and drags Black Star away from the ropes and looks for the walls but Black Star spits poison mist into his face, causing him to stumble back and Parker plants him with an Impaler DDT, trying for a pin.

1...2… Black Star brakes the pin at two. Parker and Black Star stand up and fight each other a bit as Masamune rolls out of the ring. After some fighting, Black Star drops Parker onto the chair and climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Black Star Frog Splash and pins.

1...2… Masamune pulls Black Star out and starts to thwack him with a kendo stick. Masamune grabs Black Star's head and puts it against the post and violently slams the kendo stick into the side of Black Star's head one last time for good measure. Masamune grabs a small burlap sack and rolls into the ring, dumping out the contents to reveal thumb tacks. Masamune tries to roll Parker onto the tacks for the walls but Parker reverses it away from the tacks. The two men stand back up and Masamune tries to hit a Code Striker but Parker halts it as he sets Masamune up for an Alabama Slam, only for Masamune to reverse it into a Canadian Destroyer and tries for a pin.

1...2… Ben kicks out right before three and rolls onto his shoulders and Masamune follows him to lock in the Unicorn Tamer. Ben tries to reach for the ropes as Black Star gets into the ring and smacks Masamune in the back with a kendo stick. Black Star picks up a table and sets it up above the tacks and sets Parker on the table and climbs the turnbuckle. He looks for the Black Star Frog Splash but right before he jumps Parker rolls off the table, causing Black Star to halt his movement and fall off the top rope. Black Star looks at the tacks noticing that he was real close to jumping right onto them, he stands up as Parker tosses the table at him as it bounces off of him and to the outside as it may or may not have hit a cameraman on the way down. Masamune tosses Ben out of the ring and as Black Star walks around the tacks, and on the outside Tsubaki shows up again and sets the table up as Masamune tries to hit the Code Striker on Black Star but Black Star grabs him and power bombs him into the tacks as the camera focuses on his face as he writhes in pain from having all the tiny tacks pierce his back. Black Star looks out and waves Tsubaki to hurry up and put Parker through the table, but Parker hits a body drop, sending her through the table instead. Black Star gets set to jump Ben when he gets into the ring as Ben hits Black Star with a spear and pins him.

1...2...3. "Here is your winner and still GVWL Cruiserweight Champion, Ben Parker." Ben rolls out of the ring and is handed the title as it cuts to Jake heading to the curtain as he runs into Parker heading to the back.

"Oh hey there Ben, congrats on retaining your Cruiserweight Title."

"Yeah thanks man, good luck out there, being number one and everything. But just to let you know, I don't plan on leaving here tonight with just this Cruiserweight Championship." Parker says as he walks to the back as it cuts to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the first ever Royalty Warfare Match." Alex announces to the sold out Brooklyn crowd as Cult of Personality by In Living Color begins to play as Jake Meredith comes down to the ring.

"And there he is, the former GVWL World Heavyweight Champion. Remember on the re debut episode of Havok, Jake vacated the championship because he didn't believe it was right that he didn't have to defend the title like the others." Spade explaining the GVWL championship's vacation.

"It was that reason why he chose to come out at number one, to prove that he's the best once again. And if there is anyone who could do it, it's Jake." Monika added, only to be interrupted by Ryan again.

"Listen, I'm not going to deny the abilities of Jake Meredith, but there is no way he's going the distance."

"Introducing first, the contestant who drew number one, from St. Louis Missouri, Jake Meredith." As Alex introduces him to the cheering crowd, Jake stares at the GVWL World title which is on a pedestal at ringside as Bad Luck Charm by Jeff Williams starts to play to a thunderous pop as you see Jake mouthing the words 'no fucking way' and hidding his inner mark from the surprise entrance of Qrow Brawnwen.

"Is this a dream." Monika says with her jaw figuratively on the floor.

"Really Hall? I thought it was The Undertaker." Ryan responds with the most un sarcastic tone he could.

"Well General Manager Naruto Uzimaki did say there are some shocking entries into the match, and this is definitely a shocking entry." Spade says as Qrow climbs into the ring, with the crowd still roaring.

"And introducing the contestant who drew number two, from the Kingdom of Vale, Remnant, Qrow Branwen." The bell rings as the two men have a staredown in the center of the ring to thunderous 'holy shit' chants. Qrow offers his hand to Jake, who accepts the gesture. Then after a few seconds off circling each other the two go into a collar-elbow tie up as Qrow slips out and goes for a wrist lock as Jake turns with him and lands a clothesline. While getting back to his feet the camera catches Qrow's face as he seems impressed by how quick the young wrestler caught on to his motions, he then puts his hands up, challenging Jake to a test of strength, in which he accepts. They stay at a standstill as the crowd counts down from ten as the next entry comes out. Sting's Impact Theme plays as the crowd cheers. **#3 Ed**.

"Well I'm not really surprised by this, but it seems Ed is still in good enough condition to compete in this match."

"This shouldn't be surprising at all Spade, only someone like Ed would be dumb enough to still try and step into the ring, especially after that brutal beating the Eds recived from PCU earlier in the night." Stafford instantly shunned Spade's comment as Ed slid into the ring.

"Hey wouldn't you risk it all to be World Champion, and taking it that he's spot three might really show his insurance." Hall praises Ed's will as he gets in between Jake and Qrow as he throws both men to the opposite sides of the ring.

"Well Nathan, he seems ok to me."

"Well is your friend with benefits ok, because Ed just made him and Qrow look like children." While Ryan and Monika bicker again the three get into a chop off, with Qrow chopping Jake to a normal reaction while it does nothing to Ed, Jake delivers a thunderous chop to both men as Qrow winces in pain and Ed is still unaffected. They continue to take turns chopping each other and Ed as they only get louder and louder as Ed begins to be affected. The crowd begins to count from ten again as Ed decided he wanted a turn as he hammers both men with chops that can only be compared to cannon fire as they both fall to the mat in immense pain as the buzzer sound and Face Fisted by Dethklok plays and out comes **#4 The Berzerker **who stand at the top of the stage and stares at Ed while Jake a Qrow slowly gets back to their feet and the crowd loses it over the intended clash of Titans.

He charges into the ring as Qrow gets into a stance to try and grapple him but gets steam rolled into Eds arms, who sets him aside and charges at the other behemoth.

"Oh my God. The Bezerker, he's back!"

"Good Lord, he just steam rolled Qrow." Hall and Spade exclaim as the events transpire. Meanwhile in the ring, Ed and Bezerker collide, causing both men to stumble backwards as you see Ed clinch his right shoulder.

"We have a literal clash of the titans here early in the match, oh it appears Ed may have re aggravated his shoulder in that massive collision." Spade informed the viewers of the injury Ed obtained from the assault PCU handed the Eds earlier in the night. Bezerker then takes his massive hand and clamps it down on the injured shoulder and sources Ed on his knees.

"Look at the power, I've never seen Ed get out muscled before." Hall is taken back by the action as Jake helps Ed by mercilessly attacking the Giants left knee with a chop block and kicks. He deals enough damage that he not only let's go of Ed, who rolls to the corner still clinging onto his shoulder, but also brings Bezerker to his knees as he delivers a super kick right on his chin that only staggers Bezerker. Meanwhile the buzzer goes off again as the lights go off and all you hear is the phrase. "Ich Will" as the lights come back on and appears **#5 Alcazard** as he joins Jake for a double superkick that puts The Bezerker on his back. "And some unlikely teamwork from Jake and Alcazard to put the monster down." Monica says a little too excited while their alliance is short lived as the two begin throwing hands. Meanwhile Ed takes advantage of the downed Bezerker to hit him with the Lump Drop. Ed is then jumped by **Rolf** as he, by the rules of the match, has entered himself into the match. Rolf continues to hammer away at Ed's injury, Qrow renters the fray as he turns Rolf around and starts slicing away at his chest with vicious knife edge chops and and Rolf responds with one of his own onto Qrow's left Peck which causes the dusty old crow to turn clinching said part of his body gritting his teeth.

"Both men trading vicious chops here, and Qrow, I, I think somethings wrong, Qrow holding on to his ribs, he may have suffered an Injury when he was run over by the Bezerker earlier ladies and gentleman." Nathan Spade as sharp as always noticing Qrow's apparent injury as he kicks Rolf in the gut and attempts to hit the Bad Luck Charm Butterfly Facebuster, but struggles to lift his left arm to hook Rolf's right and is reversed with a big body drop as outcomes **#6 Double D** and he immediately starts throwing fist at Rolf. Meanwhile Jake and Alcazard are working on getting Bezerker eliminated as they barely get the big man off his feet, as he fights back and shoves both men with so much force that Jake is sent halfway across the ring and Alcazard is hurled over the top rope but able to grab the rope and saves himself than rolls back in. Berzerker sees the injured Qrow getting up to his feet and grabs him on the sides of the head and yells farewell and chucks Qrow out onto the floor. As he lays on the floor Doctors immediately rushes to his side to see what type of injury he sustained. Then Alcazar drop kicks Bezerker in the back to no avail and turns around to look down at the skull masked wrestler who in return steps up to seven foot grizzly bear dressed in human skin. On the other side of the ring Rolf has taken control of Edd due to the injured knee from the same beating from earlier as Ed comes in for the save by clotheling Rolf over the top rope onto the apron and is finished by Double D hitting a Pelle Kick with his good leg causing Rolfs night to come to an end. As he thanks Ed for saving him, the count begins again and out of nowhere, Alcazard is thrown over their heads, and onto the floor. The two turn to face Bezerker who is distracted by the buzzer while the Eds group up with Jake behind him as **#7 Black Jack**, who unannounced to him is being chased by **Jim Bob Cletus**, enters the ring and dodges the monster who snatches up Cletus and eliminates him.

"And now Black Jack enters the fray, and looks at who's tailing him." Spade chucking at the little skit.

"Was tailing him" Monika joins in the laughter as the four men gang up and try to dump him over, again to no success. He then goes Ham on the legion of baby faces as he eats chops and various other blows, picking up Black Jack and ramming him into the far corner. Jake runs over and targets his knees again and is able to hoist the giant onto his shoulders and lands the GTS, but to his surprise, Bezerker is still on his feet, albeit stumbling as Double D follows up with the Ed-ucational Forearm and it brings him down to his knee and Ed finishes with another Lump Drop as **#8 Death the Kid** enters, stops, grabs a chair, unfolds it, and sits down.

"What is Kidd doing, is he waiting for Soul." Nathan questions Kids motives for not running in head first.

"Of course he would, since he and Soul had there Tag Team championship stolen by those despicable Kijuras earlier tonight, they're going to become the first co- GVWL Champions." Ryan praises Kid's plan as all of a sudden Limitless by CFO$ plays and out comes **Bray Swanson** who stops by Kid and obliterates him with a Swan Song and enters the ring. Upon entering he immediately steps up to Ed as he stares into his eyes to a big pop from the crowd as both men throw hands and Bray takes advantage and starts to push Ed against the ropes as Double D attempts the save as he gets caught and hit by a Swan Song that launches him out of the ring. Bray turns around and hits Bezerker with a Swan Song as well as Metalingus plays and out comes **#9 Ben Parker** as he goes to spear Bray but is obliterated by a Swan Song. Bray turns around and begins to get pelted by **Oscar Pines** with a Kendo stick to no avail as he puts his hands on both sides of the much smaller farm boy's head and, seeing Bezerker charging at him, throws the child who gets steamrolled in mid air and is now figuratively dead as Bezerker still charges at Bray. Jake sees Oscar's corps and picks him up Bridal Style over the top rope and drops on the floor.

"Wait what was Pines doing here?" Staford asked.

"Well if I had to guess we've signed him to GVWL. Remember anyone with a contract can enter the Royalty Warfare Match at any time." With Spade restating the rule that sets it apart from other rumbles, Ryan throws his head set on the table and takes off his tie and trips getting out from behind the desk. "Ryan what are you doing?" Nathan asks his colleague.

"What's it look like to you two? I'm going to become GVWL World Champion!" And as soon as **Ryan Stafford **enters the ring, Jake grabs him, yells something about Ryan needing to stay in his lane, and tosses him over the top rope. He heads back to the table and plops down in his chair, putting his headset back on.

"How did it go Ryan?" Hall asks with a chuckle.

"Shut it Hall." Ryan says frustrated as outcomes **Mitchell Zane **at #10 who begins to try and take out the Bezerker now as Black Jack, Parker, and Ed all try to help eliminate the giant, as Jake and Bray stop throwing hands and join their fellow babyfaces. Yet again to no avail, they begin chopping away as he responds by headbutting them away, with only Jake and Bray still standing as Bray hits him with an enziguri that has little effect and Jake sticks his hips forward and leans back thrusting his hips back smashes his head into Berserker's causing Jake to stumble back and gets Bezerker to lean against the ropes. Bray seeing an opportunity to get the giant out once and for all and he goes to clothesline the monster, he gets shoulder checked on the mat as the buzzer goes off with seven nation army by the White Stripes plays and a white van comes to ring side and out comes **Keyoya **with the rest of the **W.B.B.A** joining him as Zane does a double leg takedown on Tsubasa with the rest of them jumping him as Parker slaps Masamune on the back causing him to wince in pain as he chops him in return and they start throwing hands as Benkai gets into a test of strength with the Bezerker and push him against the ropes as Tsubasa and the others get his legs and almost have him as Madoka pulls on his hair, helping drag him over the ropes, eliminating the giant, who starts to chase Madoka around the ring. Madoka is able to get away from him… by rolling into the ring.

"Hahaha you're down there and I'm… up… here." **Madoka** looks around as everyone looks at her in disbelief.

"And you're the smart one?" Jake can be heard saying as **Eddy **runs down and joins in the fun. He charges at Swanson who hits him with a Swan Song as well, causing Eddy to nearly implode on impact. Ed sees this and stares down Bray, who waves him on, all while Jake, Ben, and Mitchell are fighting the WBBA and Madoka is hiding in the corner. Ed grabs Bray by the thought and starts to shout at him.

"You hurt Double D and Eddy, now Ed pays you back the flavor!" Ed then picks Bray up and chokeslams Bray into next ion onto the floor as **Josh Meredith** runs down to the ring and joins his brother and friends in the fist flying.

"Now just as a reminder, number 13 was originally Benkai's spot but because he came out at 11 with the rest of the WBBA number 14 would come out instead. That being Josh." Nathan reminds the viewers of the stable rule as speaking of the devil, Benkai hits Eddy with a Bull Breaker Argentine BackBreaker. Ed and Benkai get into a tussle while Madoka can be seen climbing the turnbuckle and stepping down onto the apron. Ed picks the large blader up and tosses him out of the ring and he goes straight through the windshield of the WBBA's van. Madoka sits down on the apron and right before she hops down off of it My Town by Hollywood Undead plays as Naruto comes down.

"Now miss Amano, I don't know if this got lost in the memo or not but you can't eliminate yourself, so get back in the ring." Madoka gets back in reluctantly as Naruto smiles. "Good, and say while I'm out here let's see who drew originally number 15 shall we." Naruto sees Kid still on the ground as he picks him up all while he tries to escape and he tosses Kid into the ring, and starts to take his dress shirt off. **Naruto **slides into the ring and throws some hands at everyone as the crowd loves what is happening.

"Wow I didn't know that the GM could be in this match." Monika says excitedly.

"What's the catch, whoever eliminates him is fired?" Ryan says as back in the ring, Masamune tries for a Code Striker on Naruto who catches him and reverses it with an F5. Tsubasa than jumps the General Manager who fights back as Kyoya starts to give the WBBA the number game as the countdown starts again while Tsubasa sets Naruto up for the Winged Eagle as the countdown reaches zero and the horse call from Tsubasa and Zane's match plays as well as the same video plays of the white horse expanding flaming wings plays as Tsubasa stands in disbelief and the WBBA all stand at the ready when Judas by Fozzy plays as out comes **Gingka Hagane **who slowly walks down the ramp and starts to pick up the pace as in the ring Naruto gets out of the hold and hits Tsubasa with an F5. Gingka gets into the ring and spears Kyoya. Masamune starts to punch at Gingka only to be tossed into the corner and Naruto charges forward, ramming his shoulder into his abdomen. Meanwhile Kid tries to get Josh out of the ring and he does so, only that Josh slides under the bottom rope and is oblivious to it. Kid turns to Jake as his brother hops back onto the apron and he hits Kid with a super kick and Josh grabs Kid from behind and pulls him over the top rope and out onto the floor. The twins stand there and Jake tells the other to get back into the ring as Gingka tosses Kyoya over the top and he barely stays alive, he attempts a springboard maneuver as the Merediths deliver a double SuperKick causing him to fall on the apron and onto the floor. Gingka then turns his attention to Madoka as he grabs her face and looks her in the eyes as he says something on the lines of "You whore" before trying to toss her out of the ring but Tsubasa tries to stop him only for Gingka to shove her to the side and he tosses Tsubasa out of the ring as the countdown comes to an end and Realeza by Jim Johnson plays and after a bit out comes **The Masked Bull**… from the WBBA's van

"Wow I didn't know someone that large could sneak into a van without being noticed." Monika says as the masked man steps into the ring and Masamune stares him down with the most flabbergasted look anyone has seen.

"Yeah and Masamune is surprised someone not named him didn't notice." Ryan says as Black Jack ducks a clothesline from The Masked Bull and lands a Hurricanrana to him causing him to be eliminated. He then walks to the back of the van and gets back in.

"No, I think that is just Benkai with a lucha mask and a tank top. Nathan says as Ben dumps Black Jack off the apron with a spear, causing the luchadors face to bang off the hood of the van. After a bit of everyone fighting outcomes #18 **Ferb Fletcher **and he goes for Eddy as Ed fights off the Meredith Twins. Michell and Ben try to get Masamune out to no avail and they look over to Gingka who is now carrying Madoka tosses her over the ropes onto the floor as Tsubasa runs over and calls for paramedics to stretcher Madoka out of the arena. Meanwhile Eddy starts to fight back against Ferb who Irish whips him off the ropes and attempts a big body drop, but Eddy reverses it into a Canadian Destroyer. Gingka then charges for a Pegasus Spear to Masamune but he reverses it and tries for what looks like a Code Striker but he rolls onto his back and uses his legs to launch Gingka over the top rope. Parker tries to jump Masamune and shove him out onto the apron. He counters and slides under Ben and shoves him over and out of the match. As Masamune catches his breath Worlds Apart by Jim Johnson plays as next up is **Luchas Mars** who jumps in and joins Zane and the Merediths try to get rid of Ed only for Eddy to join the fray. Masamune fights Ferb until Buggin by Bugs Bunny plays and the animated icon himself runs down to the ring.

"My god, it's him. One of the first ever fictional wrestlers. Bugs Bunny is here." Nathan says as the rabbit enters and kicks Ferb and picks him up, hitting him with a Bunny Bomb, and eliminating him in the process. Bugs and Ferb mouth at each other as the crowd chants "you still got it" as Masamune tosses the icon over the top. Masamune then yells at Bugs and as he turns around Zane hits a super kick that sends him over and falls into Keyoya's arms.

"Am I glad you're still out here. Why are you still here?"

"Tsubasa said to stay until Madoka was confirmed okay." He sets him back on the apron and Masamune rolls back in, as if out of nowhere, **Ruby Rose **is in the center of the ring and jumps onto Masamune launching him onto the middle rope and goes for the Crescent Rose feint Kick for Masamune to catch her legs, drag her back into the ring, and put her into the Unicorn Tamer. The rest of **Team RWBY **then enter the ring to save their leader only for Masamune to relinquish the hold and throw them out all in reverse order.

"I think Masamune might set the record for most eliminations." Nathan says as he tosses Ruby out and Team RWBY walk away. Naruto and Masamune get into it as the buzzer sound as Misery Love my Company by Three Days Grace plays and out comes **Sasuke Uchiha **who goes right after Naruto with a Lou Thesz Press. "One of the most stored rivalries in the FWM adds a new chapter here in GVWL." Nathan says as meanwhile Jake, Josh, Luchas, and Mitchell fight it out with Ed and Eddy as Ed grabs Zane by the shirt and manhandles him out of the ring. Eddy picks up Luchas for a GED but Josh pulls Luchas and the twins hit him with a double DDT. Ed sees this and turns the two men inside out with a sickly clothesline.

"I tell you. Sometimes it's really nice to watch someone like Ed do his thing. Like to say on Jake, right Hall?.

"Why just Jake? And why are you asking me?"

"You know why."

"I-I don't know what you mean." Hall says, blushing a bit as inside the ring Ed tries to hit a snake eye on Mars but he is able to get off his shoulders. Ed turns around in the corner and is met with a Helluva Kick right to the mouth.

"Mars with the Helluva Kick. And he got every last bit of Ed's face." As Spade says that, Ed grabs his plant leg and tosses him over the top and he crashes down onto the floor. "Or so he thought. Man I think getting blood circulation into his shoulder was just what he needed."

"Seems so. If I was a betting man I would have put my money on Ed. But I know someone who would say otherwise." Ryan pretends to clear his throat. "Hall"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay guys come on. Stop it, why am I the only one being professional?" Nathan says as the buzzer sounds and Pretender by Foo Fighters plays and **Neji **runs down and starts to fight with Masamune while Sasuke tries to hit Naruto with a Venom Running Punt but Naruto catches him and carries him over to the ropes and lands an F5, eliminating his old foe, when out of nowhere, a man in a 'sexy' leopard print suit jacket tosses Naruto over the top rope. That man is Wrestle Talk's own **Oli Davis**, who celebrates eliminating a legend when Neji tosses him over. "What did you guys think of that elimination from Oli?"

"I give it a core." Monika says as Masamune and Neji fight again as Masamune goes for a Code Striker but Neji catches him and hits a Buckle Bomb that lands the small of his back onto the top turnbuckle causing him to shout in pain from the re-agitate his back from the tacks from before. Neji sets him up for a power bomb to the outside but Masamune gets a body drop on him and he barely saves himself. Masamune hits a corner drop kick and drops Neji off the apron and out of the match as the buzzer sounds as I'll Cast a Shadow plays and out comes **Shikamaru Nara**. He squares off with Masamune as they begin to throw hands as you see the Merediths fighting Ed as Eddy jumps on Josh's back and gets driven into the corner to get free from Eddy's surprisingly strong grip. Meanwhile Shikamaru has control of Masamune and sets him up for Casting the Shadow as Masamune flips out and hits Shikamaru with a Code Striker, but before he can get him out the buzzer goes off as **Buford **and **Baljiet** come out at #26 and jump Masamune as Eddy and Ed go in for the save and start to brawl as the Merediths see an advantage to toss out Masamune who starts to be doubled teamed but as he escapes a Double DDT and shows his strength by hitting both the brothers with a double suplex. Masamune gets back up and runs to the ropes, hitting both twins with the Unicorn Sault. He stands back up as Shikamaru hits him with a Shadow of Yourself as Soul Scandalous plays and out steps **Soul "Eater" Evans** and looks pretty upset still about losing the tag titles earlier to the Kijuras. As he slides into the ring he immediately stops and waits as Masamune fights off Shikamaru nearly being eliminated again as he notices Soul standing at ringside and starts demanding him to get in the ring as Masamune comes up from behind Shikamaru and dumps him over the ropes eliminating him at the same time as Ed and Eddy eliminate Buford and Baljiet and the Meredith Brothers get to their feet as the blizzard sounds and out comes **Black Star** as he and Soul enter the ring together as Soul gets ganged by the Merediths and the Eds and Black Star gets taken down by Masamune as Soul gets tossed out and Black Star gets hit by a Code Striker out of the ring as all five men stand up as the buzzard sounds once again as the Trooper by the Proto-men plays to a thunderous pop from the crowd as **James Ironwood** slowly makes his way to the ring upon entering he is greeted by a double superkick by the Merediths that are caught as he tosses them both down on to the mat as Eddy tries to work the General's legs as he picks him up by the throat and throws him at Ed. James then stares at Masamune who in turn steps up and gets bold by getting in the face of Ironwood who challenges Masamune to hit him with his best shot. In which Masamune slaps him in the face.

"Was that it?" James asked unimpressed.

"No, that was to soften you up." Masamune says as he goes for a Code Striker but gets caught and is Chokeslam as Ed started to chop and punch him into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but is grabbed by the throat and does the same trying to get the other man to let go as Eddy Jumps on James back locking in a sleeper as everyone joins in beating the General until he lets Ed go, who stumbles back to catch his breath, as James turns 360 degrees causing Eddy to knock everyone on there ass. But Eddy still holds on and is able to bring him to a knee as the buzzard sounds for the last time as Electric Eye by Judas Priest plays as the last numbered entry at #30 is **Ky Kiske** who puts Ed down with a Rising Force Knee Strike and does the same to James and helps get him off of Eddy and hauls James unconscious body over the top rope onto the floor as everyone recollects themselves.

"And here we are Ladies and Gentlemen, we are down our first ever final six in the Royalty Warfare Match." Nathan says as Ky tosses Masamune over but he stays alive. Josh would soon join Masamune on the apron due to Eddy trying to get him out. The two would fight a little bit as well as Ky and Eddy before Eddy calls for a truce to be made so they can eliminate the two on the apron. Josh and Masamune notice and pull the top rope down, causing Ky and Eddy to fall onto the floor below. "And just like that we are down to the final four." Josh and Masamune fight again as Masamune hits a Code Striker that sends Josh crashing onto the floor. Masamune ends up rolling off the apron and onto the mat stomach first and somehow keeps his feet off the ground as he screams for help and Tsubasa and Kyoya come down in a full dead sprint in order to help him back onto the apron. He gives his thanks and springboards back into the ring for a cross body on Ed who catches him and throws him into the other three members of the WBBA. "The final two men stand. Who will it be?"

"I knew Jake could do it." Monika says looking into the ring, chin in her hands.

"He may have made it this far but the match is not over. Don't want to jinx lover boy do you?" Ryan says as Monika rolls her eyes. Jake and Ed both stand in the center of the ring as they stare down one another and to the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship outside. The two men tie up as Ed seems to take a foothold first but Jake starts to fight back. The two separate and Jake waves for him to bring it and the two start throwing haymakers at one another and Jake starts to stumble and Ed hits a scoop slam. Ed looks to the ropes and rebounds of it and Jake sits up causing Ed to grab the ropes and Jake stands up. After a bit more fighting Ed grabs Jake for a Lump Drop but Jake uses to turnbuckle to escape and as Ed turns to face him Jake gets him onto his shoulders for the GTS to end it but Ed is able to fight out and grabs him by the neck, lifting him over the top, but Jake forces Ed to set him down and try again. As Ed lifts Jake up, **Phineas Flynn **slides in from the other side of the ring, shoving Ed causing both he and Jake to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god… Phineas just stole the World Title." Nathan says as Phineas celebrates but there is no bell or music. He turns to the van and sees Benkai step out onto the hood. "Wait… my god. Benkai's feet never hit the ground. He is still in the match." Nathan says as Benkai steps out onto the hood and starts to head to the front in order to jump into the ring, and he would have done that if he didn't step into a small pool of Black Jack's blood from earlier and slipped and fell, banging his head into the hood getting a nasty ooh from the crowd as the bell rings out.

"Here is your winner of the first Royalty Warfare Match and the NEW GVWL World Heavyweight Champion, Phineas Flynn." Alex says as the Alliance joins him in the ring celebrating while on the outside Jake shakes his head in disappointment and Ed can be seen shedding a tear with a sad look on his face as the picture fades to black.

So that took way longer than it should have taken. What did you guys think of our first Pay Per View? Let me know down below. Also big thanks to my brother who helped me with writing the Royalty Warfare Match while I was working on the rest of the show. I might have him work on specialty matches from here on out so who knows. Anyways we hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the blow off show. But with that said see you guys later.


	7. GVWL Thursday Night Havok Episode 5

The show opens to a video package as Josh and Masamune simultaneously eliminate Eddy and Ky from the Royalty Warfare match while Ed and Jake both start to get up. Masamune hits Josh with a Code Striker that eliminates Josh and Masamune falls onto the floor with his feet in the air as it cuts oeo Tsubasa and Kyoya sets him back on the apron. He tries for a springboard cross body only for Ed to catch him and throws him into the others. After a bit it has Jake picking Ed up onto his shoulders and trying for a GTS to get the win but Ed escapes and gets onto the apron and Ed lifts him up for a chokeslam and as he lifts Jake over the ropes Phineas Flynn slides in and shoves Ed causing both men to fall and be eliminated. Flynn celebrates and he realises the bell hasn't rung yet as the camera shows the van the WBBA showed up in as Benkai steps out from the front window.

_"My god, Benkai's feet never hit the ground, he is still in the match."_ Nathan says as Benkai takes a step onto the hood of the van. He then slips and falls, banging his head against the roof, and lands on the floor as the bell rings.

_"Here is your winner of the first ever Royalty Warfare Match and the NEW GVWL World Heavyweight Champion, Phineas Flynn." _It cuts to the opening video for Havok as Feel so Numb by Rob Zombie plays and pyro goes off on the set as it cuts to Nathan Spade and Co.

"Welcome to Havok everyone and tonight we will see what the landscape of GVWL is tonight after Phineas stole the world title last Sunday at Royalty Warfare. We are live in Danville, I'm Nathan Spade, to my right is Monika Hall and my left is Ryan Staford and tonight we have the Mayor Roger Doofenshmerts, and talking about him, there he is." Nathan says as Roger steps into the ring and waves to the crowd cheering him.

"Now my fellow citizens and fans I would like to thank you for coming to this fine show tonight and I am sure you are as excited to see what unfolds here tonight. But before any of that please join me in welcoming one of our own fine citizens who embodies what values we hold. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion, The Tri State Area's own Phineas Flynn." Roger waves to the stage as Magic by Lol Skis plays as the Alliance of Excellence walks out with Phineas leading front and center with the GVWL World Title around his waist. Phineas rolls into the ring and is handed a Mic.

"Mr. Mayor let me tell you that it's an honor to represent my home town on this former dump of a promotion. As you all may know I worked hard for this, and I just want to thank my mom, my dad, my older sister… dispute the fact that she tried to always get us in trouble, my brother Ferb here, the Alliance here, and of course… me for being a freaking genius." Phineas grins as everyone in the ring clapped. "Some may call it being a coward, but I call it being a champion."

"Now mister Flynn we all know you will be a great champion that will make us all proud but that's not the only thing I'm out here for tonight. You see, Mr. Flynn you are what these people like to call an inspiration. Ever since your triumphant victory last Sunday, I've seen nothing but letters from children all around the Tri-State Area wanting to be a superstar just like you. So without further ado. I present you Mr. Flynn with the key to the city." With the announcement Phineas takes the cartoonishly large key and hoist it and the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship above his head with Isabella and the others clapping and trying to force a you deserve it chant as Nowhere to Run by Fozzy begins to play as the Meredith Brothers come out.

"Now Flynn I do want to say congrats for what you did Sunday." Jake says as they walk down the ramp and get into the ring. "Congratulations on being the biggest weasel in all of the FWM to come in at the very end of the Royalty Warfare Match and knock off me and Ed."

"Yeah so now we gotta beat ya ass." Josh says as the twins both crack a smile. "And no worries Isabella, you ain't gotta worry about using that key for a beddy bye fun time. We'll shove it up his ass for ya right now." The crowd reacts with a mix of cheers and boos from Phineas' hometown as I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Ozborn plays as the Eds come out and joins them in the ring.

"Now hold on gentlemen. There is one problem. They will try to interfere. Allow us to assist you in the public humiliation of Flynn by holding off the others." Double D says with a slight chuckle as Jake lifts his Mic up.

"Sure I don't see why not. I mean the more the merrier, right Flynn?"

"What do you mean by that hmmm?" Isabella steps up as Jake rubs his chin.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this… or no I do know. You see mame' you ain't the only FireSide Girl he started a bonfire with." Jake cracks a smerck as the other babyfaces react as if he just ended the Alliance's careers. "And I don't mean the kind I used to roast your sorry ass." The Alliance starts to get frustrated as Josh speaks up.

"Now we ain't comparing you to Amano who is, allegedly, a whore. But if your man faces any of the five of us, we're gonna beat his ass like the Cards did the Yanks in 1924." The faces start over reacting as Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes plays as Masamune, Benkai, and Madoka walk down and Josh holds his hand up. "Okay look Madoka I shouldn't have repeated what Gingka said during Royalty Warfare when he tossed you and Tsubasa out of the ring. Alright you aren't a whore okay, Tsubasa has more money than him so you are a gold digger. Alright look, oopsies, big whoopsies boys you guys can leave now."

"No I ain't here cause you got Madoka's panties in a bigger wadd then when she spends the night over at Tsubasa's and forgets them on the floor of his master bedroom. I'm here cause I am pissed. I busted my ass off in the Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat and was powerbombed into a pile of thumbtacks. I had to be helped through the crowd into the backstage area and Madoka, Benkai, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Director Hagane, and medical personnel only had like 20 minutes to pull all 70, that's right 70, of the little bastards out of my back before we had to get goin for me to be in that match for little over half an hour only for some slimy cowbell head looking rat to end up winning the title." Masamune says as Madoka face palms. "And if anyone deserves a shot at that bastard, it's me." Masamune says as Benkai raises his mic.

"Ummm, I was the last one eliminated, so if any of us two deserves a title shot, it would be me." Eddy raises his mic in response.

"You were tossed out of the ring into a van and sat in said van for most of the match."

"Yeah and what was up with that masked man?" Josh asks as Benkai acts confused.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Benkai says as Phineas responds Ito the demands.

"Ummm, no. None of you deserve a shot at me. I am the best in and out of the ring. Both physically and mentally." As Flynn brags everyone behind him claps as Electric Eye by Judas Priest plays as Ky Kiske walks out onto the stage. "Oh what do you want?"

"Now unlike the nice gentleman in front of you."

"Nice is being a bit generous don't you think?"

"Silence Flynn, it's not nice to interrupt someone. Especially a king, such as myself. Now I was speaking with the nice man we call a General Manager over the phone, by the way he will be here shortly, and he was suggesting a, what did he call it? Right a seven pack challenge eliminator. I could be wrong so we could ask him." As Ky says that, My Town by Hollywood Undead plays as Naruto walks out.

"Well I guess the King of Lyria kinda spoiled half of what I had to say. Tonight's main event will be. Eddy Vera, versus Ky Kiske, versus Josh Meredith, versus Masamune Kadoya, versus Jake Meredith, versus Ed Alba, versus Benkai Hanawa in a seven pack elimination match, and the winner will go on to face you Flynn at Patriotic Punishment." The crowd loves what was just announced as Phineas and company are not so happy. "And for the other thing I wanted to say. Now we will let you stay as world champion. But next time anyone pulls what you did, they won't be so lucky."

"What do you mean by that huh?" Flynn says with a confused look.

"From now on, once the Royalty Warfare Mach is down to the last five after all 30 of the entrants have entered there is going to be no more self inserts." The announcement sends the others in the Alliance into a panic as Phineas gets them to calm down.

"You know what, that's fine because I won't need to enter the match next year cause I'll still be champion by this time next year." The Alliance begins to clap again as Josh lifts his Mic.

"Do you guys really have to do that every time he speaks? Like he could be talking down to all four of you and you're dumbasses would still go crazy for him like the Undertaker just showed up in AEW." Josh says as the crowd does a Undertaker AEW chant.

"HEY, shut it you filthy fucking marks." Buford yells at the crowd causing thunderous boos from the crowd.

"Well so much for the hometown crowd." Eddy chimes in as This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams as Team RWBY, Juane Arc, and Oscar Pines comes out to even louder boos as Ruby has a microphone in hand.

"Look Phineas I am so sorry those idiots interrupted such a big moment in your career last Sunday, but Mr. General Manager Uzamaki sir, there is something I have to ask you." Ruby begins to plead with the GM.

"What is it Rose?"

"You have to strip Willson of the Women's Championship." Ruby 'asks' Naruto as Josh lifts his Mic in retort.

"Only reason you're telling him to do that is because Lexie beat you ass last Sunday." Ruby looks confused on what he's speaking off.

"She had some random guy attack one of my best friends who was in the front row cheering me one." Ruby plays dumb as Josh starts leaning on the ropes forwards the ramp.

"Oh really, cause last time I checked that palm tree looking fuck jumped in the ring trying to attack her while her back was turned. And I swear to god if Bray wasn't there watching her back. I would've came out here myself and break EVERY SINGLE FRAGILE BONE IN YOUR GLASS BODY YOU PUSS..." Jake pulls his brother back and can be faintly whispering something to the enraged twin.

"Hey, look at me man, alright, **look at me**." Jake starts trying to calm his brother down as you see Buford lean in and Baljet pulls him back. "Listen, we know about how you feel about her, but I need you to focus on the main event, aight."

"Alright let me think. No Rose I won't do that. Now, how about we get this show rolling huh, Mister Arc if you want to fight somebody so badly how about this man." The General Manager waves to the entrance as Limitless by CFO$ plays and out comes Bray Swanson. The bell rings after everyone else has left, and Jaune charges Bray who proceeds to obliterate him with a Swan Song like he did at Royalty Warfare as Bray goes for the pin. 1..2..3.

"Here is your winner. Bray Swanson." Alex says as Bray rolls out of the ring and heads to the back as it shows Naruto being stopped by Ruby and co.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to hurt Jaune or are you just going to give Wilson and her possy what they want?" Ruby says, crossing her arms as the rest of Team RWBY look at the GM with angry glares.

"Well he looked like he was in a fighting mood so I gave him a match. Talking about injuries, how are you doing Miss Rose?"

"I'm fine."

"Really, you looked like you got banged up real bad. How about you take the day off."

"She said she's good." Yang says as they all give him even more of a death glare.

"Look I don't know what makes you think four little brats will scare me, cause I wasn't scared of Brock Lesnernor the Undertaker in his prime so I sure as hell ain't scared of you four. And beside that, I wasn't asking her. I was telling all of you to go home. So get out of my face or else the ceiling will be the last thing you see under contract with GVWL." With that said team RWBY all turn around as Black Jack steps out of they're way and knocks on the door in blue jeans and a Black Jack t shirt.

"Uhh, is it ok if I talk to you real quick sir, or now a bad time?" Black Jack asks as Naruto takes a deep breath.

"Of course, what can I do for the Television Champion. Wait, you're not going to relinquish the title, are you?" Naruto asks jokingly as Black Jack chuckles.

"Of course not, I don't want Flynn to steal another title like he did Sunday night." Black Jack responds as the GM nods his head. "You see I want to ask you, If I can make an announcement tonight to the fans in the ring." Naruto thinks for a second as he ponders Black Jack's question.

"Alright, I don't see why not. After all team RWBY was booked for some airtime later after this next match so go ahead and get your announcement ready alright."

"Oh trust me, I already have it ready." Black Jack says as he walks out of the office and the camera cuts to the ring as some poor schmuck stands in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Las Angeles, California, Trey Richards." The man who looks like an obvious jobber raises his hand confidently and it goes real quick as Face Fisted by Dethklok plays and out comes The Bezerker. "And his opponent, from parts unknown, The Bezerker." Trey looks like he doesn't want to be there anymore as the bell rings. He runs at Bezerker and is picked up and instantly slammed down with Power Slam and he figuratively dies. Bezerker puts his hand on the limp chest as the ref counts the pin.

1...2...3. Bezerker stands up holding his arms up and just leaves the ring. "Here is your winner, The Bezerker." Meanwhile it cuts back stage as it has Josh Meredith tying his boots as Lucius Mars walks into the shot.

"Hey man, you wanted to see me?" Lucius asks as Josh looks up to his good friend.

"Yeah sit down man." Josh moves his bag with his civilian clothes grabbing his MMA gloves, which isn't much different from the clothes he wears in the ring. "So, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Lucius sits down as Josh looks down at the floor.

"Look, I know you're not used to being in the main event picture but this is the big break you've been busting your ass for all these years. I know you can do this man, all you gotta do is not doubt yourself." Lucius reminds Josh off the work he has put forth to get to the position he is currently in.

"Look, I'm not doubting my ability to win the main event tonight, nor do I doubt if I can beat Phineas at Patriotic Punishment and become GVWL World Heavyweight Champion, but that's not the advice I'm asking for." Josh stands up and paces back and forth as Lucius follows suit while Josh is still trying to find his words. "I was wondering if you could give some dating advice. I mean, on Sunday I said that I have a thing for Ale," Josh begins to say as his brother Jake opens the door.

"Sup losers, what are we talking about?" Jake says as he and Parker walk in.

"That's my line."

"How is that your line Ben?"

"I won on Sunday."

"If that's the case would it be Zane's line too?"

"Whatever, anyway what's going on guys?" Ben and Jake stop the arguing and return to the conversation at hand as Josh is visibly frustrated.

"Oh Josh and I were talking about our plans for the weekend. _Right _Josh." Lucious says putting extra emphasis on right.

"Yeah, might fly home for the weekend and work some shows in our old school's gym. You know, get the school some money from ticket sales." Josh pulls the first excuse he could out of his ass.

"Sure, but they'll use it for that piss poor excuse of a football team." Jake says in a mocking tone of the school they once attended.

"Yeah and Josh here might finally get the balls to ask Alexa out." Lucius says getting a glare from Josh.

"Really?"

"I mean for god's sake man it was obvious, and besides they already know you like her."

"So that's why he was so keen on us helping her. He wanted to lose a dark match to Wilson in the comfort of his bedroom." Parker says poking at Jake with his elbow.

"Didn't need to hear that."

"No it's not like that Ben, it's called being a good friend. Hell if you asked one of us to accompany you to the ring to keep an eye on Black Star's merry band of misfucks, we'd do the same for you."

"Yeah what Josh said."

"No we wouldn't."

"If you couldn't handle yourself in the ring.

"I don't have to worry about Black Star, he's an idiot. As for Masamune, he at least knows what he's doing in the ring… I think."

"After watching what he did four nights ago in that Royal, getting ten eleminations and lasting till the final four, I would definitely watch myself around him if I were you two tonight. I'm beginning to think that man of 100 counters isn't just some bullshit catchphrase to put on merchandise." Lucious warns the brothers of one of their opponents for the main event all while a graphic pops up for GVWL (not an actual website.)

"I hope it isn't, that would make it boring. And besides, you're acting like he and us are the only ones in the match, there is his buddy Benkai, a literal king in Ky Kiske, and both Ed and Eddy." Jake says as Lucious shakes his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to see what Black Jack has to say." Lucious says as the camera cuts to the ring as Paint it Black plays and outcomes Black Jack to cheers from the crowd while wearing his tights and sideless t-shirt.

"And well Black Jack was given the opportunity to make an announcement tonight, but why is he in his tights?" Nathan questions Black Jacks change in apparel as he climbs into the ring with a microphone in hand and T.V. championship on his shoulder.

"So as approved by the GM to speak to you all and make an announcement. Ever since Sunday I've been thinking about this, a few years ago in 2015, John Cena decided to have an open challenge to anyone to come out and challenge him for the United States Championship. And I've been thinking, this here is the Television Championship, it shouldn't be defended once a month, it should be defended every week right here on Havok. So with that said." Black Jack says as he talks his shirt off and waving for a referee to come into the ring and hand the official the title. "As long as I am Television champion I will come out here every week and issue an open challenge to every man, woman, and child in the back to come out here and take a shot at me and this title. So the first ever weekly Television open challenge starts now, and in the words of a great philosopher. YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME!"

"Wow, what an announcement, who will answer Black Jack's challenge?" Nathan asks as Black Jack sets his mic to the side as he waits for someone to answer. A few seconds have passed now as Worlds apart by CFO$ and outcomes Lucious Mars and as he enters the ring he waves for a mic.

"How's everybody doing tonight, well I was just sitting in the back to see what your huge announcement was and I have to say, that was huge, so allow me to be the first one to accept your challenge." With that being said Lucious put his mic down as Alex Smith steps into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall." Alex begins the introductions as the fans repeat one fall. "And is for the GVWL Television Championship. Introducing first the challenger. From St. Louis, Missouri, Luscious Mars." Luscious raises his arms into the air. "And his opponent, from the shadows of the future. He is the star of the future, He is the GVWL Television Champion, Black Jack."" The referee holds the title in the air and calls for the bell as both men get into a tie up and Black Jack gains control by getting Luscious into a wrist lock, Black Jack than pushes Lucious against the ropes causing the ref to pull them apart as they lock up again this time Lucious slipping behind and picks up the masked luchador and slams him onto his stomach and putting in a headlock.

"Some good technical wrestling here by Lucious, trying to keep Black Jack on the ground and not allowing him to unleash the signature luchador style and let him fly." Nathan says as Black Jack grabs Lucious head and tosses him over as both scurry to their feet and hits the challenger with a drop kick and clothes lines Luscious out off the ring and goes after him. 1…Black Jack picks up Luscious and goes to irish whip him into the corner but gets reversed and goes shoulder first into the guard rail, 2…Luscious then slams Black Jack's face into the barricade as he stays on his feet and hits Luscious with a right as they begin to throw fist at each other, 3…Luscious gains the upper hand by kicking Black Jack in the gut and attempts for an exploder suplex as he is blocked and Black Jack goes for a vertical suplex of his own that Luscious gets out of, 4...and grabs the champion for a German suplex and gets reversed into a Crash Thunder Buster bringing an end to the counter fest at the other corner of the barricade, 5... Black Jack picks up Luscious and rolls him back into the ring and goes for the Blackened Skies 630 senton and goes for the pin.

1..2.. Luscious kicks out right after two and Black Jack gets up while holding onto Luscious and begins to chop him into the corner and goes to charge at him as Luscious gets his foot up and kicks Black Jack in the face and takes advantage and delivers a Blue Thunder Bomb and pins.

1..2.. Black Jack kicks out and pulls himself up in the corner as Luscious charges at him for the Helluva Kick, but Black Jack catches his foot and dodges an enziguri and locks in the Full Haas.

"And now Black Jack with a reversal locking in the Full Haas, will he make Luscious tap out?" Nathan screams as Luscious tries to get to the ropes but can't get to them, but is able to get out of the Full Haas and is able to get Black Jack into a Koji Clutch.

"Luscious has the Koji Clutch synched in, Black Jack may have to tap out." Monika says while Black Jack starts to inch to the ropes.

"How embarrassing it must be, starting an open challenge only to tap out to the first man to answer." Ryan says mockinly as Black Jack gets his foot onto the ropes, breaking the hold as he slides out of the ring to catch his breath.

"Smart decision by Black Jack to get to the ropes and roll out of the ring to catch a breather and, oh look out, TOPE SUICIDA BY MARS INTO THE BARRICADE!" Nathan yells as Luscious hurls himself over the top rope crashing into Black Jack and the barricade. Luscious then picks up Black Jack and tosses him back into the ring and attempts another Blue Thunder Bomb only for it to be countered by a Canadian Destroyer. Black Jack takes advantage to climb the ropes and goes to hit another Blackened Skis for Luscious jumps him and hits a Superplex causing both men to violently crash into the mat. After about a minute Luscious finally drags himself over to Black Jack's prone body and gets his arm over the champion's body.

1..2..and as if the last count was in slow motion right before the ref could say 3 Black Jack kicks out to the amazement of the crowd and the shock of Luscious who is barely able to lift his head off the mat and slowly picks himself up as Black Jack does the same as they start to throw rights at each other while getting to there feet, exchanging blows throwing haymakers and trading chops until, Black Jack kicks Luscious in the gut and delivers a Package Piledriver and goes for the cover.

1..2..3. Black Jack rolls off of Luscious as the referee hands him the Television Championship. "Here is you're winner, and still the GVWL Television Champion, Black Jack."

"A hard fought effort by Luscious pulling out all the stops but in the end Black Jack was able to pull out an ace up his sleeves and finish the job with a Package Piledriver." Nathan says as Black Jack starts to go up the ramp to go backstage.

"If this is the type of match we're going to be getting every week, thn sign me up." Monika states excitedly as it cuts to Shane Martin backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the new GVWL Tag Team Champions, Kin and Kon Kijura of Grojband." Shane Martin says as the Kijuras walk into frame. "Now before we get into the questions, congratulations on the big moment last Sunday beating the DWMA and claiming your first ever Tag Team Championship in your careers."

"Thank you so much, you know this was a moment me and Kon have been working towards our entire lives, I mean to do it in front of our family and friends,and all these amazing fans, it was just breath talking, this is a moment the two of us are never going to forget. GROJBAND ARE THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPS BAY BAE!" Kin says as the audience in attendance sing the Grojband theme.

"Well now that you have won the tag team championship, that puts a major target on you're backs taking the fact that Soul and Kidd still have there rematch clause, and there is the threat of PCU, The Erupting Eds, the WBBA, and the Alliance of Excellence, do you have any words for any tag team in GVWL that may be gunning to take those titles off of you two?"

"Well unlike some people in this company, we're not going to tiptoe our way around anybody, we're not scared of anyone, hell we'll defend these titles against anybody, it doesn't matter if they're fictional, OC, or a real life tag team, PCU, Alliance, the Eds, DWMA, The Merediths, Apocalypse Academy, Street Profits, Usos, New Day, Good Brothers, FTR, Young Bucks, Dark Order, X-Dynamics, anyone who wants to step up we will put them down. So everybody grab a partner cause they Kijuras are looking for a…" Before Kon could finish his sentence Buford and Baljiet jump the tag team champions from off screen and start to brawl Corey jumps in helping his friends fend off the two members of the Alliance of Excellence until he turns around and gets nailed directly in the head by Ferb with a steel chair, whom in turns proceeds to destroy the twins with the chair as Buford rips the mic from Shane and hands it to Phineas who now walks into view.

"I hope you kids don't mind my interruption. Let this be known to every single one of my fellow "Champions" that they won't be allowed to have the honor of being a champion like me because the Alliance is going to run GVWL. So kiss your titles goodbye cause we are coming for them" Phineas says as he tosses the mic down landing on Kin. The camera then cuts to the locker room of the WBBA as Benkai and Masamune try to hype each other up for the Main Event of the night with Benkai slapping Masamune in the face repeatedly as Tsubasa charges in.

"Masamune, Masamune, stop what you're doing, you have to help me win the Tag Team Championship." Tsubasa yells at Masamune who is confused about what his stablemate is saying.

"What, don't you mean the Tag Team Championships? It's plural you know."

"Look sadly we don't have access to any cloning technology okay, if so, I would clone myself and me and Clone Tsubasa would become the Tag Team Champions, then eventually the clone would turn heel after we lose the titles at the biggest show on the calendar." Tsubasa begins his crazy story pacing around the room. "Then eventually we would have a match at our version of Summer Slam after months of me costing him the World Title, and in that match we would somehow find ourselves in our trunks we wear under the opposite colored tights and it would come down to Madoka, but instead of a gun she has a chair in hand and the Heel clone Tsubasa would convince her that I am the clone despite the fact that I'm the Babyface and strike me with the chair, look, I have a lot of creative ideas I need to run through with The Producer."

"I don't think you need to have a creative meeting with the producer, I think Madoka needs to take away whatever the fuck you're snorting and see a theropist."

"I already talked about it with Madoka, and after some time getting her head around my great ideas she said it was a great idea."

"Maybe she said it was a great idea so she can get some late night action and use your tongue for something useful to her. Ever thought of that?" Madoka walks in as Masamune finishes his statement.

"Okay really, what is up with everyone and sex jokes in this company?"

"Read it and weep." Masamune responds by tossing a few folded pieces of paper at her.

"I don't want your damn script." Madoka says, tossing the papers back at him.

"What, you asked why there is so many sex jokes. But back to you Tsubasa, why don't you ask Kyoya? Creative has nothing for him other than sulking about in the background of our backstage segments."

"Leave me out of this Kadoya." Kyoya speaks up while doing exactly what Masamune said he would be doing.

"Don't you remember, he hates most people, except maybe Benkei… kinda."

"Then why is he in a… you know what forget it. So let me get this straight, you want me to help you win the Tag Titles while also going after the Cruiserweight and the World Titles, you trying to get me killed… cause I'll do it."

"No, I'm telling you to drop them and help me." Tsubasa tries to talk Masamune into it as Madoka grabs him by the shoulder.

"Look Tsubasa, if Masamune has either title that will help the WBBA out. That would help us out." Tsubasa thinks of what she said and looks back at him.

"Hey what did you say about being in three title pictures at once." Elsewhere in the arena a camera catches up with GVWL Women's Champion Alexa Willson sitting on a steel chair backwards.

"Hello GVWL, I know everyones looking forward to the main event, I would be lying if I said I wasn't, because I want to see either one of my good friends the Meredith Twins go on to kick Weaselus Flynn's punk ass at Patriotic Punishment. But that's not why I'm here talking right now, you see, on my way to becoming the first GVWL Women's World Champion, I've noticed that I kicked the five dollar whore Weiss Schnee, the Broad Bombshell Yang Xiao Long, and of course the Last Silver Eyed Fuck herself, Ruby Rose, but than I realized their is still one member of team RWBitch I haven't beat yet. And that is the strong and brave Blake Belladonna, now I would just simply go to the ring and kick her ass right now but, since I'm such an 'unsafe' worker and shattered Rose's ego, I'll make you a deal Blake. Right after your foursome of uselessness got sent home, I had a word with Uzamaki and the Producer, and if you can somehow be courageous enough to show up next week and meet me in the ring by yourself, the GM and the Producer will have a contract waiting for you to sign it, I've already signed it, see." Willson says as she holds up a contract that already has her name on the dotted line. "Now, sadly I can't go over the contents of what's inside here,something about a chain link fence I don't remember, but rest assured my dear, you will love it, and if you somehow read the contract before you sign it, and refuse to do so. Well I guess you don't want to be the 'rightful' champion that all of the little girls around the world can be proud of while they get pampered just like you. You don't want to let your eleven fans down do you Blake? See you next week." With that the cameras fade to black as an advertisement begins with the Meredith Twins standing in front of a neon sign that says GVWL Shop on it.

"Hey there fans, this ad is not live… this is actually a prerecorded video, for us it's Wednesday." Jake says as Josh slaps his chest.

"They said not to break the fourth wall."

"Right sorry."

"What is one thing that is most important about being a great wrestler?"

"In ring tallent."

"No, Cena knows it best."

"Mic skills."

"No Jake."

"Oh I got it."

"Easily marketable merchandise." The twins say simultaneously as they point to one another as a table full of official GVWL merchandise rises up just behind them.

"Why didn't I think of that first." Jake says as Josh turns to the table and grabs some of the shirts from the table.

"As you can see we have shirts. Starting with some shirts people would want to wear. Like our brand new Smartass Incorporated shirts."

"Don't forget there are also other shirts like ones you would only wear if you lost a bet." Jake says as they lift up a PCU and Alliance shirt and set them on fire and toss them behind as they both grab a replica World and Television Championships

"We also have commemorative and replica titles on sale now for 10% off." They toss the titles behind them.

"Don't forget that the same sale has a buy one get one half off on t-shirts and... socks?" Jake says as he grabs a pair of tube socks that have Alexa's name on it in a stylized font. "Here you can have those." Jake hands them to his brother and he tosses them and the two grabs something plastic.

"We also have actionfigures of your favorite GVWL stars." Jake holds up figures of him and Ed and Josh the same but with him and Phineas. Noticing this he chucks the Phineas one at the wall behind them as it can be heard smashing against the wall. "Of all your favorite GVWL stars." Jake grabs a dvd case.

"We also have a dvd for Royalty Warfare coming soon."

"Sadly we couldn't edit out the ending."

"Yes, very sad. Well anyway if you want to buy anything, oh who are we kidding, we know you want to buy something. Go to , that's . Uppercase G, uppercase V, uppercase W, uppercase L, uppercase S, lowercase H, lowercase O, lowercase P, period, undercase C, undercase O, and lastly undercase M."

"What was that about?"

"It's called repetition Josh, they are more likely to remember it thanks to me doing that."Jake explains as the stuff behind them starts to catch fire and the sprinkler system goes off, causing the neon lights to spaz out as the twins look behind to see it and run off as if they were never there. The camera cuts back to the commentary table as the three seams to break character a bit, chuckling at the advert.

"Well ladies and gentleman, on the topic of product placement, after the show tonight the first episode of my new podcast The Ace of Spades Podcast will be live as I have a sit down interview with the new GVWL World Heavyweight Champion Phineas Flynn. It will be on all our social media such as YouTube and Twitter and such." Nathan says as Me against the World by Simple Plan plays and out comes Double D to a big pop , per the usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall," Alex says as Double D makes his way down the ramp and the crowd repeats the one fall. "Introducing first, from Peach Creek. Double D." Double D walks up the steps and hops onto the top rope and does a quick pose before hopping off as Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays and Ben Parker walks out. "And his opponent, From St. Louis Missouri. He is the GVWL World Cruiserweight Champion, Ben Parker." Ben slides into the ring and stares across the ring from Double D as the bell rings.

"Both men have something to gain, if Edd wins he could put himself right at the front of the Cruiserweight Championship picture and if Parker wins he gains bragging rights that he beat a legend of Cruiserweight wrestling in the FWM." Nathan says as Ben and Edd tie up and Parker gains head control. Double D pushes him off into the ropes and tries for a big body drop but Ben counters by hitting a sunset flip and tries for a pin.

1… kick out right at one. Ben and Double D both stand up and they tie up again as this time Edd gets Ben into a wrist lock and drags him to the ground and holds him there for a bit until Parker is able to get out of the hold by rolling back and hitting Double D with an arm drag. As both men get up Ben hits a drop kick and kips back up pushing Double D to the corner climbing to the first rope and striking Double D in the face with hard right hands as Double D slips under him picking up Parker in a Power Bomb position taking him to the center of the ring and hitting the Clash of the Eds and rolls over for the pin.

1..2..3.. Double D gets up as the ref raises his hand as he motions that he wants a shot at the Cruiserweight title.

"Dulin with a decisive victory over the Cruiserweight Champion, this may help him get a future title match with this win." Nathan says as Double D heads to the back.

"Hell maybe Parker will take Double D seriously with the title on the line." Ryan says as the camera goes backstage as Ky Kiske is fashioning the belts on his sleeve as a knock is heard on the door.

"Come in." Ky answers as James Ironwood steps in and Ky stands up. "General. I take it you're here for more than just to wish me luck in the Main Event tonight."

"That's precisely why I'm here. After all, you're in the ring with two iconic World Champions, three of GVWL's fastest rising stars, and Benkai."

"Really, you aren't at all upset over the fact that I eliminated you therefore keeping you from being in this match."

"Well, I would like to be a professional about it hence why I am wishing you luck tonight."

"Well I appreciate that. Thank you." Ky leaves as it cuts to the arena as Stings Impact Theme plays as Ed walks out to a thunderous pop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening. Introducing first, from Peach Creak, Ed." Ed slides into the ring and hops up onto the turnbuckle and lifts his arms up and poses as Cult of Personality by In Living Colors plays as Jake walks out onto the stage. "And his opponents, first from St. Louis Missouri, Jake Meredith." Jake walks down the ramp and rolls into the ring. Jake and Ed look at one another for a bit as King of my World by Saliva plays as Masamune steps out "Introducing third, from Metal Bey City Japan, Masamune Kadoya." Masamune rolls into the ring and stands in the middle of the ring as Thunder Kiss 65 by White Zombie plays as Josh Meredith walks out. "Introducing fourth, from St. Louis Missouri, Josh Meredith." Josh rolls in and fist bumps his brother as Don't you Wish you Were me by Fozzy plays and Eddy comes out onto the stage. "Introducing fifth, from Peach Creak, Eddy." Eddy gets into the ring and stands next to Ed as Electric Eye by Judas Priest plays and Ky steps out. "Introducing sixth, he is the First King of the United Kingdoms of Llyria, Ky Kiske." Ky slides into the ring and looks around at everyone as Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage plays and Benkai walks out on stage. "And introducing last. From Metal Bey City, Japan. Banks Hanowa. As the bell rings Ed ties up with Jake, Eddy engages Masamune, and Josh goes after Ky with Benkai wondering around trying to get involved somehow then decides to final help Masamune who is at a grappling stand still with Eddy by hitting Eddy in the back with an axe handle.

"Oh so now you decide to help?"

"Hey we're on the same team aren't we, besides Tsubasa would want us to work together."

"Well is he in this match right now fatass?"

"No."

"So I don't care what he wants us to do."

"Can you stop thinking of yourself and think of the WBBA…" Before Benkai could finish his sentence, Eddy takes advantage of the two teammates bickering and rolls up Benkei. 1..2..3..eliminating the larger man as he looks up at Masamune in shock.

"Benkei has been eliminated" Alex announces what just happened as Benkei mouths at Masamune.

"Everyman for themselves, and besides I'm sure Tsubasa would want me to be World champion." Masamune says as he too is rolled by Eddy and reverses with a back slide of his own 1..2.. The pin is broken up as you see Josh hitting Ky with a SpineBuster onto Eddy flattening both men. Meanwhile Ed has Jake by the waist who tosses him over his shoulder and applies a headlock. Ed powers his way out hitting a jawbreaker causing him to fall onto his back. Ed tries to pin but Jake quickly kicks out. Ed gets up as Masamune rejoins the fray, chair in hand, and smacks the larger Ed with it, only for the lug to stumble. Masamune hits him one more time getting the effect he was looking for.

"Wow smart on Masamune's part to go after the biggest guy in the ring with a chair." Nathan says as Masamune grabs Ky and the twins attention saying they need to take Ed out of the equation fast as all four men start to stomp on him before Eddy gets up and puts a stop to it by tossing them all put and tries to pin Ed.

1… kick out at one as Ed sits up and looks at the smaller man.

"Eddy why?"

"Look I'm sorry, instincts kicked in." Eddy explained as Masamune slides in behind him.

"Eddy, look out." Ed says as Eddy turns around to see Masamune as he hits Eddy with a Code Striker and tries for a pin.

1...2… Ed lifts Masamune up by the head and hits him with a Lump Drop and gets back up to catch Ky doing a cross and doesn't realise that Masamune is still on Eddy

1...2...3. Ed turns to see Masamune quickly get out of the ring and Eddy on his back.

"Eddy has been eliminated." Alex announces as Ed charges at Masamune as Tsubasa shows up and kicks Ed in the face only for him to no sell. Causing him to show a look of concern as Ed tosses him into the ring at an unexpecting Josh who gets knocked over trying to catch Attori as the human shot put rolls out of the ring. He stands back up as a horse call is heard as Tsubasa looks up in anguish as Gingka jumps him from the crowd. Tsubasa can be heard saying something about how he was just helping Masamune but that doesn't stop the fallen hero from continuing his assault as Tsubasa runs out into the crowd as Gingka follows him. Masamune looks at where the two men hopped over the barricade in confusion as he turns around and almost gets nailed by a Rising Force from Ky but he ducks the knee and hits a Code Striker and pins

1...2… Ky kicks out at two and a half as Masamune starts arguing with the referee as Ed stands up behind him Kieth Lee style and grabs Masamune's throat and throws him outside the ring as Josh again breaks his fall.

"At this point Ed may be disqualified for using the others as weapons on Josh." Monika jokingly says as Spade chuckles while Ryan sighs

"I know you're joking, but you know in multi-man matches their is no disqualification, right"

As Hall and Stafford bicker with each other, in the ring Ed has Ky ready for the Lump Drop as he gets out of the hold and nails Ed with the Rising Force and goes for the pin.

1...2.. Ed power's out as Ky is in shock and goes over to the corner to get ready to hit Ed again with the Rising Force as Jake comes in out of nowhere and scoops up Ky and hits him with a GTS and goes for the pin.

1...2...3. Jake and Ed both get up as the ring announcer informs the crowd of Ky's departure from the match as you see Masamune creep up behind Jake and the crowd starts to react as Josh runs in, pushing Jake out of the ring and Masamune hits Josh with a Code Striker and pins.

1...2...3. Masamune gets up as Alex announces Josh's elimination as Ed turns him inside-out as Jake comes in and Ed runs at him for a clothesline as Jake ducks under and lifts him up, looking for a GTS. But after a bit of fighting, Ed escapes and tries for a Lump Drop but Masamune gets up on the apron and hits him with a springboard hurricanrana and tries to pin.

1...2… Ed powers out as he stands back up and tries to throw Masamune out of the ring as he saves himself on the apron and tries for another springboard huricanrana but Ed power bombs him and Masamune rolls out of the ring alongside Jake, who picks the man up and they sleek for a bit before they both slid in the ring at fight with Ed and Jake lifts the Ed onto his shoulders and hits a GTS causing him to stumble. Masamune follows up with a Code Striker that causes him to stumble to the ropes and both men hits a clothesline that takes him out of the ring. Jake takes a moment as Masamune sizes him up and when Jake turns he tries for another Code Striker, but Jake catches him and hits Kadoya with a Last Ride and pins.

1...2...3. Jake stands back up and looks at Ed who is starting to stand up outside and he waves for him to step foot in the ring and he does so. The two lock eyes as Jake mouths something on the lines of, we meet again. The two fight it out for a bit until Jake goes for a midsection kick that Ed catches and uses this to try for the Lump Lock and is able to lock it in after a few seconds of Jake fighting. Jake tries to crawl to the ropes only to remember rope brakes won't work, so he tries to twist his body under Ed's in order to escape, and he is able to brakes loose and even tries for a small package roll up.

1...2… Ed kicks out just before three as they both get up and start fighting again. After a back and forth exchange of fist Ed starts to lay some heavy hands and tries for one last big punch but Jake dodges near the ropes and lifts him up onto his shoulders for a GTS but Ed escapes and looks for a Lump Drop but Jake uses the ropes to flip over Ed, landing on his feet and hits a German Suplex and holds on for the pin.

1...2… Ed escapes again as Jake rolls Ed off of himself and looks to a nearby turnbuckle post and starts to climb.

"What in the world? Jake is climbing the turnbuckle. He might be looking for high risk." Nathan says as he gets onto the top turnbuckle Ed hops up and meets him at the top and the two battle as Ed grabs him and hits a Super-plex as the ring shakes from the two masses crashing into the mat. After a bit of regaining his balance Ed tries for a pin.

1...2… Jake kicks out just before three. Ed sits up asking the ref if it was really a two count as out of nowhere Phineas comes in and smacks Ed in the back of the head with a chair and hits the Epic Phin reverse STO on the chair as Jake stands up looking at the situation before him.

"I'm gifting you an opportunity, don't ruin it pal." Phineas tells Jake to take the win but Jake doesn't listen and grabs him and hits a GTS that causes the champ to roll out of the ring. Jake continues to shout at him to stay out of it. As he stands there Ed grabs him from behind and lands the Lump Drop and pins.

1...2...3. Ed gets up and celebrates as the bell rings. "Here is your winner, Ed." Alex says as the crowd cheers for Ed as it shows Jake sitting up with a look of disappointment on his face shaking his head knowing he was so close to getting a shot at the title as Ed sees this and waves for a Mic and he receives one.

"Now Jake, I understand why you look so down in the dumps, I get it. I've been there alright. But I'll be honest with you, I had a lot of fun wrestling you when it was just us, heck I had fun the whole match. I know a few people were doubtful if you guys were the real deal, but I can tell you now that they are the real deal. I could feel your passion in every punch and kick and hold. And Jake, when I win the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship I want you at the top of the list cause I want you one on one. So what you say friend, is it a deal?" Ed reaches his hand out to Jake and they shake hands and Ed raises his hand before leaving the ring with Jake waving for the crowd to get loud for him as he reaches the stage and lifts his arms up as the show closes.


	8. GVWL Thursday Night Havok Episode 6

The show starts with Tsubasa, Masamune, Benkai, Kyouya, and Madoka standing in the ring. Madoka lifts a microphone to her head and starts."This past week has not been a good week people. Not only did none of us win the Royalty Warfare Match. Masamune lost in the Cruiserweight title match. Neither Masamune, again, or Benkai could become the number one contender to the GVWL title." Madoka says as Tsubasa puts his hand on her shoulder.

"That's right Madoka, not only that but we had someone from our past decided to show up a while back, in fact it was on sunday when this happened." Tsubasa waves to the jumbotron as it shows Tsubasa's match from Royalty Warfare when the flaming pegasus that helped distract Tsubasa. "Now there is only one person who is known for that, Gingka Hagane. I know that you are here somewhere so get out here so we can discuss this like men." The WBBA all stand there for a bit as nothing happens. "Alright… I guess you aren't here tonight, and how come I'm not surprised, it seems that the fallen hero of Anime has become the Coward of." Before Tsubasa could finish Judas by Fozzy plays as Gingka comes down to the ring with a Mic in hand. "Ah there you are. How have you been old friend?" Gingka looks at the group without saying a word to the annoyance of Ootori. "Alright listen here you…" Madoka cuts him off.

"Now Gingka, we just want to know what your problem…"

"Hold up, Tsubasa. I wasn't aware you were talking again when I came out here, so how about you finish saying what you wanted to say." Gingka interrupts Madoka in order to get Tsubasa to finish his thought.

"Heheh, do we have to do this right now, come on there is no need to be rude to Madoka."

"I can be however I want to, and you seem to know how to be rude taking you already know what my issue is"

"I knew it, it was because Tsubasa and Madoka boned." Masamune says as everyone looks at him with a mix of confusion and disgust.

"What." Gingka and Tsubasa say in unisense as Madoka covers her face.

"I mean it's true, guys back me up here." Masamune looks to Kyouya and Benkai behind him.

"What no." Benkai says waving his hand in front of him

"Mega vergian." Kyoya says getting a glare from Masamune.

"All right, who all here has not slept with her." Everyone but Tsubasa and Madoka raises their hands."You haven't?" Masamune points to Gingka

"Look we were kids last I saw you guys. But that's not what my problem is." As Gingka says this, Resonance by TM Revolution plays as Kid, Soul, and Black Star walk out.

"Cut the music, I said cut the music." Kid shouts with an angry tone as the three make their way to the ring. "Now the three of us, and I know the losers in attendance, don't care why the failed hero is pissy about his waifu doing her best hot blonde at the office impresion. Now the only thing people worried about is how the so-called General Manager and The Producer helped the Kijuras steal our titles, and then not even let us be here last week to voice our concern."

"Buddy I don't think they care about you at all. Hell I think they liked you three getting beat at Royalty Warfare." Masamune says as he turns to the DWMA. "Not only that, but Madoka is a brunet not a blonde. If she was a blonde then she would be more like the idiot Thompson just without the extra chromosomes."

"Don't you dare insult Liz or Patty you here me." Kid and Masamune stare down as Madoka tries to calm things down.

"Okay boys, let's try to keep things civil."

"Listen lady, this is pro-wrestling. Things are almost never civil." Black Star says as Masamune lits his mic back up.

"Well talking about tards, where is your lady at, did you put her in the basment for your own fuck ups." Masamune says as Black Star has a small chuckle.

"No actually she decided to stay home for a bit due to her being put through a table by Parker."

"So I get power bombed into tacks, thanks for that by the way, and still work two matches that same week. One of them being that same night, but she gets all the time off okay. Maybe you should take some time off just so you can learn how not to choke a chance at winning away." With that, Black Star jumps to attack Masamune, Kyouya and Benkai join in by fighting by going after Kid and Soul. Tsubasa gets Madoka out of the ring before Gingka lariots the two of them out of the ring. After a bit of fighting The Producer waves for security to come down and, surprisingly, stop the brawl.

"Alright gentlemen, if you guys want to fight then why not do it in a six man tag match. Get a ref down here so they can duke it out." The Producer says this as he waves for a ref to come out and one of the refs comes down. After the two groups head to their corners the bell rings as Kyouya and Kid tie up in the center of the ring. Kyouya gains head control and holds it for a bit as Kid pushes him off into the ropes and goes for a drop kick but wiffs as Kyoya grabs the ropes. Black Star sees this and hits a quick kick to the back of his head getting a stern warning from the ref to keep that kind of tom-foolery down to a minimum. Kid takes this chance to attack and stomps at Kyouya's head and shoulders before going for an early pin attempt.

1… kick out at one. Kyouya is stood up by Kid who whips him into the DWMA's corner and tries for a double team but Kyouya is able to fight back before the tag can be made and picks Kid up onto his shoulders and runs to his corner and rams it into the turnbuckles. Masamune tags himself in and hits Kid with a furry of chops as the ref tells him to let him out of the corner. Masamune lets him out by jumping up and hitting Kid with a Frankinstiner and goes for a pin.

1...2… Kid kicks out at two as Masamune picks up Kid who starts to fight back and is able to get Masamune onto the ground and hot tags in Black Star who runs in and starts stomping away at Masamune. Black Star then shows off his athletic ability by doing a Standing 450 Senton and pins.

1...2… kick out at two. Black Star stands Masamune up and starts to punch away at him and Masamune is able to block one of the punches and tries for a Code Striker that Black Star catches and looks for a power bomb that is reversed with a Hurricanrana and a pin.

1...2… Black Star rolls forward to get a pin of his own

1...2… Masamune kicks out and as Black Star is rolling onto his shoulders he tries for another pin.

1...2… Black Star rolls onto his stomach and sits up onto Kadoya's chest for a pin

1...2… Masamune rolls forward and pins

1...2… Black Star does the surprise roll up that Masamune did earlier after he kicks out

1...2… Masamune kicks out, ending the cycle of pins between the two as the get up and Masamune hits Black Star with a rare spinebuster and tags in Benkai as Soul and Kid charge in and attack Masamune causing Kyouya and Benkai to end up fighting with the two and the four men fall into the outside. Masamune seeing this looks at the group outside then at Black Star still lying there. He runs to the ropes yelling for Benkai to move as he does a Suicide Senton and crashes into Kid, Soul, and Kyouya as Benkai rolls back into the ring. He walks over to Black Star and grabs the smaller mans collar and waist of his cloths and tries to pick him up but Black Star punches Benkai in the face with some brass knuckles that the ref didn't see and as Benkai turns around trying to get the ref to notice that he was punched with a forign object when Black Star rolls him up and grabs the back of his shorts.

1...2...3. Black Star quickly gets out of the ring as Kid and Soul join him on the ramp as Kyouya and Masamune roll into the ring to check on Benkai. Meanwhile it has Alexa Wilson walking backstage as you see Josh Meredith run up to her from behind with Luscious Mars.

"Yo, Lexy, wait up." Josh says as him and Lucias catches up to her.

"Yeah, whats up guys?"

"You don't actually think the rest of team RWBY is actually going to stay in the back for the contract signing do you?" Luscious asks as Josh just looks at him.

"Hmph, nope." Alexa says as she turns around to start making her way to the ring as Josh again stops her.

"Hold on, I was uh,wondering if you... would mind if I…" Josh begins to utter words as he looks at Luscious who gives him the thumbs up. "I was wondering if I could accompany you to the ring, to watch you're back you know, b-because if they all come out with her they might try to jump you and I'm just trying to look after you. As a friend." Josh shyly asked as his friend put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't mind, you're not going to ask for money like Jake and Parker are you Luscious?" Alexa replies as Josh breathes a sigh of relief and Mars chuckles at her joke.

"No, I'm not a hardass like they are. Hey see you two later." Luscious says as he winks and bumps Josh's fist as he walks away.

"Well let's get going big guy." Wilson leads Josh off screen as it cuts to the arena as My Town plays as you see a table in the center of the ring and security guards standing beside it

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Havok, Naruto Uzumaki." Ring Announcer Alex Rivers says as Naruto steps into the ring setting the contract onto the table in the center of the ring.

"Alright everybody let's get this ball rolling, I'm sure I don't have to tell you how much of a volatile situation this is so lets go ahead and first introduce the challenger that was hand picked by our Women's Champions due to personal reasons. So please Blake Belladonna." With that said This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams plays as Team RWBY comes out to thunderous boos from the crowd and enters the ring and Blake shakes Naruto's hand. "And off course, despite already signing the contract last week but it wouldn't be a proper contract signing without the GVWL Women's Champion, so please welcome Alexa Wilson." After the Champions introduction Nowhere to Run by Fozzy plays as Wilson is accompanied by Josh Meredith as they enter the ring Alexa shakes the G.M. 's hand and holds out hers to Blake as Yang grabs one of the microphones as Blake just scolds at the Champion.

"Woah, woah, woah, Blakes not signing anything, until we know why _he's_ out here, I thought this was just between her and Blake?" Yang asks as the man in question grabs the other mic on the table.

"Why the hell are you three out here? I mean like you said this is between Lexy and your bitch, oh sorry forgot, you're a cat fanus, your molly." Josh says as Naruto cuts off Yang from having any rebuttal.

"Ok, well Miss Belladonna as you see the contract is right in front of you if you wish to go over it real quickly. Now the match that Miss Wilson has requested this to be is a variant of a match that has been seen throughout all forms of professional wrestling…" Naruto begins as Blake grabs the pen and signs the contract. "Okay, if either one of you has a physical altercation from here until the event, this match is off, you hear me?"

"In other words say the Thursday before or at Patriotic Punishment you have your three friends with benefits, jump me backstage this match is not happening, and no worries I requested that stipulation just for you." Alexa says as team RWBY mouths at her how she did this to have an excuse to get out of the match last minute because she's scared of Blake as you see Josh behind Alexa chuckling at that statement.

"Alright it is official, it will be Blake Belladonna challenging Alexa Wilson for the GVWL Women's Championship at Patriotic Punishment two weeks from Sunday, live on PPV in the first ever Alcatraz match." Naruto finishes as team RWBY gets a look of confusion and shock as Alexa lifts the microphone back up to her lips.

"You see Blake, I know I look like your typical blonde girl, but I did my research, I know about your past, and how you always run when things get tough, how you ran away from your parents, the White Fang, your friends, you abandoned Mantle after you shamed Ironwood for doing the same thing, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you abandoned them again." Alexa says getting a savage reaction from the crowd as if she just buried the team alive.

"As if I would run away from you, listen here." Blake begins as Alexa cuts her off.

"That's why I asked for the stipulation, now I'm going to hand it over my good friend here cause he's more of the wrestling history guru, tell 'em big guy." Wilson hands the microphone to Meredith

"So during the height of the Attitude Era, The Big Boss Man and Al Snow had a small issue when Boss Man feed Snow his own dog, in kayfabe not literally, and as a way for them to go to blows they had them in a Kennel from Hell match, which for anyone wondering if your youngin or born afterwards, boy are we lucky, the match involved a ring that had a steel cage and was surrounded by the infamous Hell in a Cell, and in between the two cages was a bunch of dogs, well the match a total dud but their was one interesting component. That being the double cage and that is the backstory of the Alcatraz Match. Two people enter both cages, only one stands victorious, no dogs." Josh says as Yang flips the table as security gets between the two and he steps in front of Wilson and gets into Yang's face as Naruto gets in between the two. "Eh, you don't want to take away her chance do you so I suggest you back off, cause I don't care if you're a woman, I'll still kick your ass." With that Yang takes a step back while Weiss takes the microphone from Blake.

"Oh you think you're such a big strong man trying to fight a woman?" Weiss responds

"That's because unlike you, I don't take shit from anybody, and that includes your friends, your family, and certainly not you, princess dumbass." Josh drops the mic as him and Alexa leaves the ring as team RWBY is in shock at what all was said to them as it cuts to The Producer on the phone.

"You don't know how excited we are to have you as a part of our roster, well we do want to better our women's division, after all you can't build an entire division around two people. Yes, we will give you a proper introduction next week. See you then." As The Producer hangs up Naruto enters the office with the contract in hand. "Well that could have gone a lot worse."

"Yeah, after how bad Meredith and Wilson shattered the four of their egos, I'm still surprised the match is still going to happen. That reminds me, did she accept the contract?" Naruto ask as he nods his head in response. "Alright this ought to help our women's division alot." Naruto says as it cuts to the ring as Paint it Black plays and out come Black Jack with the Television Championship around his waist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the Television Championship weekly open challenge." Ring Announcer Alex Rivers says as Black Jack grabs a microphone.

"Alright are you guys excited, so who wants a piece of El Campeon?" Black Jack yells with a fiery passion as Magic by Lil Skies plays as The Allegiance of Excellence comes out to thunderous boos as Phineas holds the GVWL World Heavyweight Championship over his head and a Mic in his hand. "So Mr. World champ. Wanna test your luck?"

"No I'm not here to waste my time with attention greedy _elitist_ like you. I don't know if you had your mask on to tight when I said last week that starting as off now we the Alliance off Excellence is going to run this show and up next is that TV championship going around my good brother Ferb's here's waist." The World Heavyweight Champion says as Ferb's takes the microphone from his hand.

"So we can either do this one off two ways you masked bloke, either we can do this the way my brother do,band that's hand it over, or my preferred option, I'm going to have to hurt you really badly." Ferb says as Black Jack hand the title to the referee as the others exit the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall."

"ONE FALL"

"And is for the GVWL Television Championship, Introducing first, from Danville, accompanied by the Alliance of Excellence…" Rivers says as Phineas jumps into the ring and says something into his ear. "And is the step-brother of the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher." Alex says as Phineas has a wide smirk on his face as Ferb just stares down Black Jack. "And his opponent, from the Shadows off the Future, he is the Golden Star, the GVWL Television Champion, Black Jack." As soon as the champion is introduced, Ferb instantly lunges across the ring and begins to punch Black Jack in the head and chops away at his pecs as the Ref begins his five count. Ferb only stops the onslaught when the official gets to four and runs at the luchador as he lifts his boot up to kick the Brit in the and jumps up on the second rope to plant the challenger on his head with a tilt a wirl DDT and pins.

1...Ferb kicks out with ease as Black Jack puts him in a headlock as both men rise back up to their feet with the challenger hitting the champion with sharp elbows to the ribs as Black Jack knees him in the face causing them to separate. Black Jack goes to grab Ferb's wrist for a wrist lock only to get cracked by a vicious headbutt that causes both men to stumble back and the Luchador responds with an enziguri that causes Ferb to turn backwards, but before Black Jack can take advantage off the opening he gets turned inside out with a wicked clothesline as Ferb goes for the pin.

1… Black Jack kicks out at one as Ferb gets on top in side control to his right and starts to knee at the Luchador's liver.

"Fletcher with that brutal brawling style just hitting him over and over again with those knees to the kidneys, making it harder for him to get his aerial offence going." Spade says as Black Jack gets Ferb into a small package.

1...2… Ferb kicks out and gets up to be met with a drop kick as Black Jack takes advantage off this to catch his breath and grabs a hold of his right side and is kicked right in the liver from behind as the Champion buckles over in pain Ferb is right back on him but Black Jack stops him in his tracks as he kips up and hits a hurricanrana throwing Fletcher out of the ring. As Phineas goes to check on his brother Black Jack gets up and goes to rebound of the ropes opposite them but Isabella grabs his feet tripping him up but he rolls though and leaps over the the top rope and gets caught mid air as Ferb headbutts him and stumbles back as the refs count is now at three and regains his barings tossing the champion back in. 4… Ferb rolls back in and picks up Black Jack by the chin and kicks him in the gut and nails the champion on the head with the Quantum Trigger butterfly DDT as you see the other members of the Alliance of Excellence start to celebrate while he goes for the pin.

1...2…Black Jack kicks out right before three to the dismay of the stable and joy of the crowd as Ferb stares right through the referee as Black Jack gets up, and when Ferb turns around he gets kicked in the gut and Black Jack lands the Package Piledriver.

"Black Jack takes advantage of Fletcher arguing with the official and hits the Package Piledriver, that move helped him retain last week." Spade says as he goes for the pin. Only for the ref to be distracted as Phineas hopes onto the apron and is about to jump in the ring but is stopped as I don't Wanna Stop plays and out comes the Eds to confront the group as the ref tries to get the two stables to not fight as Ferb takes advantage of the official having his back turned to low blow on Black Jack and hits him with his own move the Package Piledriver and pins as Isabella gets the refs attention back to the match.

1...2...3. "Here is your winner and New GVWL Television Champion Ferb Fletcher." Alex announces to the dismay off the crowd and Ferb yanks the title from the ref as Phineas joins him and both hold the titles above their heads as the others get in and the Eds roll in and the factions have a stare down as Feel so numb plays and The Producer comes out holding a package.

"Now hold up all of you, why don't you stop and all go and get ready cause the main event for tonight will be Eddy and Double D vs Buford and Baljet in a tag team match alright, so I suggest you all go and get ready. Now I must get going, I have something important for the General Manager." With that the Producer rushes to the back as the camera cuts to Naruto in his office as The Producer walks in. "I have the poster, want a look?" He asks as he lifts up a package he is holding.

"Well yeah, let's see how it came out." Naruto grabs it and pulls the poster out to see it while the poster is still not shown to the camera. "I like it, Really like the black and gold revolutionary uniform. Let's get this puppy up on the wall." Naruto hangs up the posteras the camera gets a good look of it, showing Phineas in a black and gold revolutionary war time uniform holding a U.S. flag in one hand and the world title in the other in the style of the cover art for The Trooper album. As it zooms out Tsubasa and Madoka enter the room.

"We need to speak with you Naruto." Tsubasa says as Naruto looks at them, not too happy on how they entered the room.

"Now hold on, why do you think it's a good idea to just barge in on me?"

"What I need of you is important."

"I don't care if it's important or not, if it's not an emergency then you will knock like everyone else."

"Alright fine." Tsubasa and Madoka turn around and walk out, closing the door behind them. A knock is heard at the door.

"Come in." Naruto chuckles a bit as Tsubasa and Madoka re-enter the room. "Mr. Ootori, Ms. Amano, what can I do for you?"

"I want Gingka next week."

"You are facing him next week already."

"Good. Wait why am I already facing him?"

"Well earlier Gingka, after knocking, came in telling me he wanted his hands on you and so there you are."

"Well, how considerate of him to do that." Madoka says as Tsubasa looks at her confused.

"What do you mean by considerate, he made us waste our time."

"Why don't we make up that time then." Madoka says in a suggestive tone while holding Tsubasa's cheak.

"Oh get a room." Naruto interrupts the two.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa looks towards the GM.

"Let's just say you aren't helping prove Masamune wrong." Naruto says and the two leave. "All though that's not the problem he has with you Ootori." The camera cuts to Tsubasa and Madoka walking away from Naruto's office as they head down the hallway.

"Madoka wait. Please tell me you won't hesitate to aid me if need be next week?" Tsubasa asks, grabbing her hands.

"Of course I will, do you not trust me all of a sudden?"

"Well it's just I know how you feel about Gingka and all." Tsubasa is interrupted with a kiss from Madoka.

"Well Gingka is too late my dear." Madoka says before returning to the make out sesh.

"Ahem." The two stop and look behind Madoka to see Masamune, Kyouya, and Benkai.

"Oh ahhh, hey guys how did it go?"

"We lost, no thanks to you. You know guys, I'm starting to think that Tsubasa doesn't give a shit about us." Masamune says as he looks Tsubasa dead in the eyes, Kyoya then looks over to Madoka.

"Yeah, all he seems to care about in this faction is the attractive girl who fits perfectly under his desk. Lets give the fuck birds some privacy." Kyoya says as the three turn around and start to walk away. Benkai turns back to face them.

"Simp." Benkai turns back to rejoin the group as Tsubasa shakes his head as the camera fades to black and an ad for GVWL Shop as it has

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening." Alex says as I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne plays and out comes the Eds. "The following contest is a tag team match and is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Peach Creek. Accompanied by Ed, they are Double D and Eddy, The Erupting Eds." The Eds walk out and give a quick pose before Magic by Lil Skys plays as Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb all walk out. "And their opponents, from Danville of the Tri State Area. Accompanied by the GVWL World Heavyweight Champion Phineas Flynn and GVWL Television Champion Ferb Fletcher. They are Buford Vanstomp and Baljeet Tjinder, The Alliance of Excellence." The two who are in the match enter the ring and Double D and Baljeet start it off with a tie up as Double D uses his experience to gain the upper hand and gets Baljeet into a wrist lock and starts to torque his arm as Baljeet thinks on the fly and does a forward roll to untwist his arm and does an arm drag that Edward rolls through and lands a drop kick that nails Baljeet in the chest knocking him down, Double D than goes for a German suplex but he flips over Edds shoulders and rolls him up.

1...Edd kicks out and is able to use his momentum to reverse it into a schoolboy

1..2.. Baljeet kicks out as he starts going for the tag but is stopped by Double D who grabs his foot and drags him to their corner as he tags in Eddy and props him up in the corner as Double D hits a clothesline and slips through the second rope and stands up on the apron. Eddy then lifts up Baljeet by the chin and chops at his chest about five times before Baljeet reverses it and starts to fight his way out of the corner as he whiffs a clothesline and Eddy counters with a neckbreaker. Eddy tries for a pin but Buford runs in and lifts him up and holds him in a delayed military press. Double D runs in and dropkicks the back of his left knee, causing Buford to buckle down. Double D gets back onto the apron and Buford rolls out, teasing that something is wrong with his left ankle. Eddy gets up as Ferb can be seen distracting the ref and Phineas runs in holding the GVWL Championship. Eddy counters with a Texas Jawbreaker that sends the world champ out of the ring, and picks up the title to toss it back to him as the ref turns around and starts questioning him what his plan with the title was and how he even got it. Eddy lets the ref take the title and set it back outside as Baljeet hits him with a low blow and whips him into his corner as Double D bickers with the ref about the obvious disregard for the rules. Baljeet tags in Buford who steps in and sets Eddy into an Electric Chair position. Baljeet hops onto the apron as Eddy starts to try and fight his way out, squirming around, causing Buford to drop Eddy and grab his left ankle. Eddy sees this and tries to grab his left leg for the Money Lock. Buford kicks his left leg up, hitting Eddy in the jaw and he reacts as if he was hit with something steel and stumbles into his corner and Double D tags himself in without Buford knowing as he hits Eddy with the VanStommp Powerbomb Chokeslam Powerbomb. Double D gets into the ring and kicks Buford in the gut and hits the Clash of Ed and pins.

1...2… Out of nowhere Kid and Soul slides into the ring and attacks Double D and Eddy. Ed slides into the ring and starts to hammer down on the two and toss them out as Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet gang up on him and force the Eds out of the ring. The Alliance all stand proud in the center of the ring as the cameras fade to black.

**Author's Notes**: Hey guys, I just want to say on behalf of my brother and I, sorry about the drop in updates to GVWL. With the Holidays, work, and having to do things around our house we didn't have time to work on the chapter much. We thank everyone that has been waiting and we hope that you enjoy this chapter. Have a good day and until next time.


	9. GVWL Havok Episode 7

The intro for Havok plays as usual but when the video cuts to the stage Nathan Spade doesn't have the usual excited tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Havok here tonight and no one would ever want to start a show like this, but The Producer was attacked last night as he was leaving the arena after getting the finishing touches for tonight's show ready. Now thankfully he is okay and in the hospital doing fine but unfortunately he doesn't quite remember who did it. So with that said, our General Manager Naruto Uzumaki will be taking over his role in the meantime." Nathan says as it cuts to Naruto in his office pacing back and forth. A knock is heard and he opens in.

"Miss Walker, come in. What can I do for one of the executives?"

"Well we the board of directors have decided that you won't be the one to take over his roll."

"Let me guess, you will be taking over his role?"

"Exactly, and I hope you will assist in the police investigation as well as our own. We don't want a legend to look suspect now do we?" Walker leaves as it zooms in on Naruto with a questioning look as it cuts back to the ring.

"Well that was strange, they just told us Naruto was in charge." Monika says, also with a confused face.

"Well we can ask questions later but we got some action to cover." Nathan says as it shows Alex Rivers in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall." Alex seys as Seven Nation Army plays as Tsubasa and Madoka steps out from behind the curtain. "Introducing first, from Metal Bey City Japan, accompanied by Madoka Amano, Tsubasa Ottori." Tsubasa and Madoka make it to the ring and Tsubasa slides in and receives a quick kiss from Madoka before he stands up and poses as Judas by Fozzy plays. "And his opponent, from Metal Bey City Japan. He is the fallen hero of anime, Gingka Hagane." Gingka looks over at Madoka as he rolls into the ring and stares needles into Tsubasa as the ref calls for the bell to start the action.

"The hero of the Anime and Bully war in WWE: Animated, Gingka Hagane has his official GVWL debut tonight against his old friend Tsubasa Ottori."Nathan says as Gingka and Tsubasa tie up and Tsubasa gets a head lock.

"Yeah but will either of them be able to do what it takes to win?" Monika adds as Gingka pushes him off and he rebounds off the ropes and he runs into a lariat from Gingka.

"I'd be concerned if Madoka can actually pull herself to add Tsubasa if he needs it." Ryan says as Gingka picks him up by the chin and chops at his chest. Tsubasa turns things around and starts some offence of his own with some punches and kicks to Gingka's head and stomach. Tsubasa hits a scoop slam and tries for a pin.

1… kick out right at one as the two stand back up. Tsubasa whips Gingka into the corner and tries to hit a corner splash but he moves out the way. Gingka runs into the ropes and tries for a Pegasus Spear but Tsubasa side steps and sends him between the ropes and he crashes face first into a camera guy's camera.

"Good lord I think Gingka is busted open from flying into the cameraman." Nathan says to some disgusted ohs from the crowd. The ringside personnel checks if the camera guy is okay as the camera shows Gingka with blood on his face.

"He certainly has a big gash on his forehead." Monika adds as Gingka rolls back into the ring.

"Gingka should be worried about Tsubasa instead of some random cameraman." Ryan says as while everyone is distracted Madoka tosses a chair to Tsubasa that is intercepted by Gingka and he smashes the chair into his face. He tosses the chair out of the ring and tries for a pin as the ref turns back to the match. "And now he is cheating, is Madoka actually helping him instead?"

1...2… kick out at two and a half. Gingka gets up as the ref sees his face and calls for a doctor to take a look. Madoka in the corner pulls out a jar of what seems to be some kind of body oil and puts some on Tsubasa's neck and body before the ref calls for the action to continue.

"What, is she putting oil on Tsubasa?" Nathan asks, getting a grunt from Ryan.

"No she is reapplying it, some wrestlers wear body oil to the ring Spade. You would know this if you were an actual wrestler." Ryan replied as Gingka puts Tsubasa into a headlock and he looks in confusion as he notices the oil on him. Tsubasa easley escapes and pushes Gingka to the turnbuckle and after he hits the corner he tries for a corner clothesline that Gingka jumps up and over. Tsubasa hops onto the top rope but before he can turn around, Gingka joins him and tries to hit a German Superplex. Due to the body oil Gingka can't keep his grip so he hops off and kicks Tsubasa's leg out, groaning himon the top buckle, and takes his own shirt off and whips Tsubasa's torso off.

"Well now he is wiping his torso off so I doubt she properly applied it." Monika says as Gingka climbs back up onto the turnbuckle.

"Okay so what, she didn't mean it though."

1...2… Tsubasa somehow is able to kick out before the three count. Gingka slowly stands up and walks over to the corner, waving Tsubasa to rise, to set up the Pegasus Spear. As Tsubasa rises, Madoka hops onto the apron and grabs Gingka's attention and he walks over to her and mouths at her to stay out of this as she grabs his head and starts to kiss him.

"What in the world, what is she doing? She knows Tsubasa is right there right?" Ryan says as Monika and Nathan are at a loss of words. Gingka forces her off as Tsubasa shoves Gingka out of his way and starts to yell at Madoka, questioning what she was doing that for, as Gingka rolls him up for a pin.

1...2...3. Gingka rolls out of the ring and heads up the ramp as Madoka enters the ring only to be pushed away by Tsubasa.

"Here is your winner, Gingka Hagane." Alex says as Gingka walks up to the stage and waves for a water bottle that he receives and takes a swig before spitting the water out as if to clean his mouth and he walks into the back. Meanwhile the Meredith brothers and Alexa Wilson walk around backstage as you see Yang peek her head around a corner behind them as they pass a corridor.

"You know, how much you wanna bet they are going to try and jump me despite the implications if they do." Alexa says as they pass a door as Weiss peek heads out the doorway.

"Quick question." Jake says, with the look that he is on to something.

"What is it?"

"For the match at Patriotic Punishment, live from the Capital One Arena in Washington D.C, one week from Sunday, only on Pay-Per-View." The camera zooms in on Jake as he plugs in Patriotic Punishment with a graphic popping up, then it zooms out as the graphic fades away. "That rule only works if you or Belladonna gets jumped right?" Jake asks as he starts to slow down.

"Yep. Why?" She says as Jake gets a giddy look on his face.

"Oh boy." Jake says as Josh and Alexa keep walking as Jake nails Weiss with a loud super kick, causingthetwo to turn around. "Dumbasses really think they're being slick eh." As Jake catches up with them a scream is heard off screen as a mysterious masked woman tries to charge at Alexa, but Josh wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against him in time as the attacker runs into the concrete wall.

"Well who the fuck we got here huh?" Josh moves from behind Alexa as he rips the mask off to reveal that it was Nora Valkyrie who tried to Jump Wilson. "It's fucking Nora Valkyrie."

"Who?" Alexa askes unaware who that was.as Jake steps in between her and his brother.

"It's one of Blake's friends," Josh begins his explanation as he super kicks Nora. "In other words, they had there friend here wear a mask in hopes we're stupid and fall for it, so yeah Lexy, looks like your little theory was correct." Josh says as Jake looks off in the distance.

"What the fuck?" Jake says as two more masked figures walk up.

"Oh shit, run." The taller one says as the turn to start running but the Merediths grabs them by the back of the collar and takes their mask off to reveal its Jaune Ark and Lie Ren.

"Wow, you fellas ain't that bright now are ya." Josh starts with a bit of a southern accent in his voice as he stares Juane in the eyes, as the twins now put their hands on the two assailants throats. "Know this, I'm not so sure about Jake here, but I'm going to stay by Lexy's side till all this between her and Blake is over, you hear me?" Juane nods his head. "Good, now tell your friends that when they come to visit you two in the hospital." And as if on queue the twins chokeslam Juane and Ren onto the concrete floor.

"Well Romeo the bodyguard, at least we know you'll keep her in your sight at all times, considering she's a very important asset to you." Jake teasingly says to his brother as he lightly slaps his chest giving a weird laugh as Alexa looks down trying to hide a small chuckle.

"Let's just go." Josh starts to walk as Alexa follows close behind as Jake stands there with his arms out.

"Oh come on, we all saw how you pulled her into you when Nora ran in." Jake begins to walk there direction as it cuts away to Masamune, Kyoya, and Benkai sitting in a circle with a small table between them set up for a game of poker.

"Read 'em and weep boys." Masamune says as the other two look at him.

"Why would we weep?" Kyoya asks as Madoka barges in.

"Have you guys seen Tsubasa anywhere."

"No what's happening?" Benkai asks as the three stand up.

"Well I kissed Gingka and." With that the three men sit back down.

"Not our problem then." Kyoya says as he picks up his cards.

"No you don't understand. It was to distract him and help Tsubasa win."

"His point remains. Want some pub mix?" Masamune says as Madoka sighs.

"If you see him. Tell him I want to talk to him."

"Okay we will. Good luck with it." Benkai says as Madoka leaves. Tsubasa storms in from the other side of the room and walks up to them.

"Where the hell is Madoka? Where is she?" He asks the three men with an angry tone as Masamune stands up and steps in front of him.

"Look buddy, she just left, as for you. You need to calm it down, Tsubasa." Masamune reaches over to the table. "Want some pub mix?"

"Do I want some pub mix? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT SOME PUB MIX?"

"Maybe." Masamune says as Tsubasa slaps away the bowl of pub mix.

"I don't want any damn pub mix. Which way did she go?" They all point to the door she came in and went out of and he chugs on his way. "Madoka where the hell are you?"

"Didn't have to be a dick about it." Kyoya says as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Coming from you, that's golden." Masamune responds as he picks up the bowl.

"What I wanna know is since when the hell was there another door for this room?" Benkai says as it cuts to the ringside area as Never Lose Myself plays as Black Star walks out.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Death City Navada, Black Star." Black Star starts to make his way down to the ring.

"We have confirmation from Alice Walker, who is apparently subbing in for The Producer, has made a rematch for the Cruiserweight Championship at Patriotic Punishment between Champion Ben Parker, Black Star, and Masamune Kadoya." Nathan says as Black Star slides into the ring and Me Against the World plays.

"And who knows, maybe his opponent could join in the fun." Monika says as Double D walks onto the stage.

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Double D." Double D slides into the ring and the two stare down at each other as Black Star mouths something about him being scared only for Double D to respond with a chuckle, asking something on the line of where Tsubaki is at as the bell rings. The two tie up as Double D takes over with a wrist lock. Black Star is able to escape with a standing back flip that is met with an enziguri to the back of his head. Double D does a standing 180 senton and pins.

1… kick out right before two. Double D picks Black Star up and whips him into the corner and he climbs the turnbuckles and hits a cross body. Black Star tries for a pin.

1...2… kick out at two. Black Star scurries to the top rope and perches up for a Black Star Frog Splash.

"This is some fast action that you can find only from some of the best in the FWM's cruiserweight divisions." Nathan says as Double D kips up as Black Star jumps and he belly flops onto the mat and gets onto his knees as Double D hits a Super Kick to the side of his head. Double D hops onto the apron and jumps up for an Educational Forearm but Black Star drop kicks him onto the floor below. Black Star hops onto the turnbuckle again, this time hitting a shooting star press to the outside. Black Star stands up and picks up Double D and whips him into the steel steps as his left knee bangs off of the steps. Double D screams in pain grabbing the same knee PCU injured at Royalty Warfare.

"It looks like Black Star has found himself a target." Ryan adds as Black Star sees this and stomps at it before tossing him back into the ring.

"He might not be book smart but he seems to be ring smart." Monika says in a mocking tone as Black Star climbs up the turnbuckle and sets up for another Black Star Frog Splash but Double D rolls out of the way in just the nick of time. He slowly stands up and the two duke it out for a bit as Double D is able to kick him in the gut and set up the Clash of Eds and hits it for a pin.

1...2… out of nowhere The Alliance of Excellence comes out and attacks Double D. The four men stomp away at him as Ferb brakes off and grabs a chair and whales into his left knee.

"My God what the hell is the Alliance doing?" Nathan asks as they drag Double D out of the ring and Buford grabs the steps and they set his leg on the bottom half before Buford slams the top half into his knee.

"Obviously sending a message to Ed."Ryan says as Buford sets the top half down onto his leg and hops onto the apron of the ring. Phineas tells the large man to do it and Buford bounces off the second rope and lands on the steps, to a horrific scream from the high flying members of the Eds.

"I can't look." Monika adds, looking away from the carnage as Phineas grabs a cameraman.

"Look at him Ed. Come Patriotic Punishment that will be you along with your so called legendary career. Get it through your thick skull, it's over you dumb son of a bitch." Phineas shoves the cameraman away and they four men walk away from the heap that Double D is in. After a commercial break, backstage it shows a room with a cork board with pictures all over it as if there was investigation into something as a man stands there with a mug.

"I just don't get any of this. I think we will have to add the case of the missing Intercontinental Championship into the cold case file. What do you think Owen?"

"I think we need more coffee. Besides, we got a new case Shawn." Owen hands Shawn a file that he opens.

"The case of who attacked The Producer? Let's get the investigation started then. Do we have security footage?"

"The board of directors has it, I asked for it and Alice said. Shut up Jones, I need it to be able to find a way to pin this on Uzumaki."

"What?"

"Her words, not mine."

"Did you bring this up to the board?"

"Yeah and they said. Shut up Jones, we're the heels for christ sakes."

"So the people The Producer intrusted ended up being the ones who tried to silence him huh?"

"Seems like it, we should bring them in for questioning."

"Good idea, I'll go get our totally legit badges." Shawn runs over to a printer, hits a few buttons and it starts to print out something. All while Owen grabs two pairs of Aviator Sunglasses. Shawn trades a piece of paper for a pair of shades and they put them on in unison and leave. It fades to Naruto's office as a knock is heard.

"Come in." Naruto turns to see Kid and Soul walk into the room.

"We want our rematch at Patriotic Punishment." Soul says as Kid nods.

"Well taking I did give the Kijuras another shot I'll give you guys a rematch."

"See now you are starting to." Kid is interpreted by Naruto who raises his hand.

"In a steel cage match." Kid and Soul chuckles at this revelation.

"All that matters is we get out titles back in two weeks time." Kid says as the two turn around to see Shawn and Owen standing there.

"What's the former tag champions doing here? Trying to attack the GM hmmm?" Owen says as Kid and Soul look on confused.

"Who the hell are you two?" Soul asks dumbfounded.

"Owen Jones, this is my partner Shawn Collins."

"Locker Room Investigation Bureau. Or just LRIB for short."

"We're investigating the case of who attacked The Producer."

"Why did they have two of the talents investigate this?" Naruto asks.

"Oh no, this is our own investigation. No support from the board at all."

"Then you might find the truth. Kid, Soul, you two can leave." Kid and Soul walk out as Naruto sits down. "Now what can I help you two with?" Naruto asks as it cuts to the ring as Ferb stands in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen. After thinking for the whole week and after giving mister Edward Dulin an early retirement. I have decided to continue with the tradition that Black Jack started and offer a title match to any of the poor schmucks in the back." As Ferb says this Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage plays and out comes Benkei Hanawa.

"Well I didn't expect Benkei to come out and be the challenger." Nathaniel says as Benkai climbs into the ring with a mic in hand.

"Well I take it you're here to accept the challenge?"

"Uh yeah. What other reason is there to be out here?"

"Fair enough. Let's see what you got big boy." Ferb hands the title to the ref as he and Benkai get ready for the coming match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall. And it's for the GVWL Television Championship. Introducing first, the challenger. From Metal Bey City Japan, Benkei Hanawa." Benkai takes his jacket off and poses. "And his opponent, from Danville of the Tri State Area. He is the GVWL Television Champion, Ferb Fletcher." The ref holds the title up and hands it to the bell keeper and when the bell rings, the two tie up. Benkei uses his strength to push Ferb easley into the corner and holds him for a bit before the ref pulls him off. Ferb smacks the face of Benkei and is violently shoved back into the corner. Benkei grabs Ferbs chin and chops his chest that can be heard in the rafters of the arena.

"My God that chop from Benkei. " Nathan says as Monika can be heard wincing at the sound.

"I bet he makes the ground beef for Bull Burgers by hand." Ryan adds to confused grunts from his fellow commentary members. "I was referring to how hard he chopped Fletcher. His chest looks like ground beef."

"Oh that makes sense." Monika says as Benkei wipes him into the opposite corner and charges at him. Ferb dodges the big man's shoulder and Benkai rams into the post. Ferb tries to knock him down with a lariat but only stumbles him. He then rebounds off the ropes and dropkicks the back of his knee, dropping him down to one knee. Ferb rebounds again for another attack but Benkai stands up and sends him flying with a big body drop and Ferb crashes onto the floor below. Benkei climbs out of the ring as Ferb starts to crawl under the ring. Benkai grabs him as all of a sudden the lights go out. After a few seconds the lights come back on and Benkai is on the ground and Ferb is standing up, holding his ribcage.

"Do you guys think Ferb was behind that?" Nathan asks as Ferb tries to lift up Benkei to no avail.

"Probably, he is super smart." Monika says as Ferb catches his breath for a bit.

"So you finally admit to that fact… wait a minute are you implying Ferb cut the light do cheat?" Ryan says as Benkai starts to stand up.

"Yes we are." Monika and Nathan say in unison as Ferb grabs the big man only to be driven into the apron.

"Benkai driving the, apparently, hurt ribs of Ferb into the apron." Nathan says as he tosses Ferb into the ring and starts to lick his lips.

"That's the hardest part of the ring after all." Monika says as Benkai rolls out into the ring, still licking his lips.

"Why is he licking his lips like that?" Ryan adds as Benkai pulls the straps of his two strap singlet. Ferb stands up only for Benkai to set him up on his shoulder for the B-B-B-Bull Buster and connects and goes for a pin.

1...2… out of nowhere Kid and Soul slide in and attack Benkai, forcing the match to be called off. After some time King of my World by Saliva plays as Masamune and Kyoya run down for the save, forcing the two men to retreat and bring Ferb with them. As they escape to the back they come across Phineas and the other members of the Alliance of Excellence.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Phineas asks out of pure confusion.

"Hey you should thank us. If it wasn't for us, that walking lard container would be Television Champion." Kid barks back.

"That still doesn't tell me what the hell you're doing. "

"Look we have a deal that you guys can't refuse but we will talk about that in private. Just remember that we stuck our necks out for you." Kid says as they turn and walk away as it fades to Gingka walking around the back. He stops as he hears some faint weeping and walks down a hallway a little bit to see Madoka sitting in the corner.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Madoka says as she stands up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well if Tsubas dared harm you then it is something I should worry about."

"I know you are too much of a good guy to truly stop being concerned for your friends." Madoka chuckles and Gingka rolls his eyes. "Look he just was mad and blew some steam off by shouting at me, cause it was kinda my fault. But he did say if it happened again he said he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself."

"Well if he ever does anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to you. You come see me." Gingka walks off as it cuts back to the ring as No More Tears by Ozzy Ozborn plays and out comes Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening. Introducing first, accompanied by Johnny 2x4. They are Kevin and Rolf, they are Peach Creek Unlimited." Kevin and Rolf slide into the ring and pose. After a few seconds of posing, Bad Boys by Inner Circle plays as out comes Shawn and Owen. "And their opponents, from The Pentagon, Washington D.C. They are Shawn Collins and Owen Jones, the Locker Room Investigation Bureau, LRIB."

"It's about time they show up for work." Ryan says as they roll into the ring.

"Well they've had nothing to investigate until now. By the way, got any updates on The Producer Nathan?" Monika asks as the four men stairs down one another.

"Sadly no." Nathan says as Shawn and Kevin stay in the ring and the bell rings. The two tie up and Kevin whips Shawn into the ropes and he slides under Kevin's lariat for a drop kick that connects. The two men stand up and Kevin starts to beat down Shawn. He whips him into the corner and tags in Rolf. Kevin holds him as Rolf delivers a loud chop as the crowd and commentary team wince in pain.

"See this is what separates the two wannabes in the LRIB to the former PCUW Tag Team Champions in the PCU." Ryan says in a mocking tone.

"Experience might play a part but heart is a big factor too Ryan." Monika replies to that with a matter of fact tone. Rolf stomps on Shawn's legs and tags Kevin back in and hits Shawn with an atomic drop into a big boot. Shawn tries to crawl to his partner but Kevin hits a quick kick to his side laughing at his opponent as he crotches down next to Shawn and starts to mock the 'detective' as Shawn catches him with an inside cradle.

1..2..Kevin kicks out at two and Shawn tries to go for the hot tag but is grabbed around the waist as Kevin attempts a German Suplex, but Shawn flips out, landing on his feet and drop kicks Kevin in the back driving him forward as his face violently hits the middle turnbuckle and rolls out of the ring holding his nose as blood is seen going down his face.

"Oh my god, Kevin's face basically exploded when it met the turnbuckle. " Nathan says as the doctors run to see if he is okay.

"I think I'm definitely going to be sick now." Monika says as she takes off her headset and turns away from the ring. Meanwhile in the ring Shawn winced in pain as if something went terribly wrong as Kevin nods to the doctor and does a gesture with his hands. Inside the ring, the ref tells Rolf to get in and he does so as Shawn tags in Owen and he rolls out. Rolf hits a lariat on Owen but he hops right back up only to eat another one, to the same result. Owen starts to fight back but Rolf puts a stop to that by tossing him into the corner. Shawn secretly tags himself in as Rolf hits a big splash and picks Owen up for a power slam that Owen gets out of it and sets up for a belly to belly piledriver. Shawn jumps off of the ropes and the both drive Rolf into the mat with the Taylor Driver 450 front flip assisted Belly to Belly piledriver and goes for the pin.

1...2...3. The two get up celebrating as their music plays. "Here are you winners. Shawn Collins and Owen Jones, the LRIB." As they celebrate, Johnny comes in and attacks them with two chairs. He picks up Rolf who is handed one and they whale on them when all of a sudden.

'Ich Will.' The lights go out as the audio plays out and when they come back on Alcazar is behind the both of them. As Rolf and Johnny turn around, Alcazar tosses Johnny out and fights with Rolf before making him join his stablemate on the outside. Shawn and Owen both look at him before they nod, turn to the timekeepers table and have Aviator Shades tossed in and they put them on. It cuts to Naruto, Alice, and Luscious standing in the office.

"So how does it sound?" Luscious asks as Naruto thinks.

"It's a great idea, and for bringing the idea forth. You are going to have a guaranteed entrance into the match." Alice says as Naruto looks confused.

"Now hold on. We can't give him entry into a match for the word title."

"You put yourself into Royalty Warfare and you created the concept." Alice replies.

"Yeah but it was vacant."

"No Naruto is right. I want to prove myself."

"No Marz, I insist you take the offer." Alice says and Marz thinks it over.

"Well if the one subbing for The Producer is okay with it then sure. I'll accept the offer." Luscious turns to leave as when he opens the door Alexa and the Meredith Twins stand there and Jake knocks on his forehead.

"Can we come in?" Jake asks in a sarcastic manner.

"Come on in. How can I help you guys?" Naruto says as Marz runs his forehead a bit as he leaves.

"Well we found out Blake's little friends tried to jump me." Alexa says with an upset look on her face.

"Well that's not good. Looks like I will have to inform Blake that she is." Naruto is cut off by Alice.

"Did they actually hit you Ms. Wilson?"

"Well no but they."

"Then the match is still on. Good day you three."

"So much for stipulations for matches." Josh says as they turn around.

"You know very well that's a breach of the contract they signed."

"If there's no evidence that it happened then it never happened." Alice flips her hair as she walks out the office and Naruto shakes his head as the show ends.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks to everyone who has stuck around for this. I know the wait wasn't as long but still. I hope we can get the chapters out in a timely manner without trying our brains and making us drop it for a few weeks to months at a time. Also you will notice that the commentary team actually will speak during the matches. I wanted to get competent with my writing before doing that and I feel now was a good time to add it in. Let us know what you thought about it and tell us what we can do to make the commentary better. Reviews are a great way (and I'm pretty sure it's the only way) to let us know. With that said, have a good day, night, or whatever and let's pray 2021 isn't as bad as 2020 yeah.


End file.
